


Here's to Another Try

by vendingmachinefromhell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Depression mention, F/F, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, I'm horrible at tagging sorry, Maybe fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Pacifist Route, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, death mention, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 51,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendingmachinefromhell/pseuds/vendingmachinefromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since monsters have returned from the underground,  and you've accepted them as much as you accepted humans.</p><p>The only problem is that you are a social mess when it comes to humans, and that sure transfered to monsters as well. </p><p>Your encounter with a certain pun filled skeleton, and you begin to wonder changing from your awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain Check Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the small skeleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've finally convinced myself to go through with writing a fic, so this is literally the first fic I've ever made  
> nonetheless, please enjoy!

It’s a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining. Flowers are blooming. On days like this, you’re completely lying to yourself.

It’s no where near a beautiful day the last time you checked. It’s not even daytime. The sun was definitely not shining and the flowers were probably drowning over the fact it’s been raining non stop for the past few hours.

You’ve been stuck in this downpour without an umbrella for far too long for your liking, which was about five minutes. Normally, you wouldn’t mind the rain, and you’d actually enjoy being out like this, but not right now. Very much so.

You were supposed to be with a friend and at new bar that was run by monsters, which seemed awesome to you and your friend, but they ditched you last minute sending you a message that they had to visit family. That friend was also your ride, since you were too lazy to get a driver's license and you doubted you would have been able to afford even the cheapest of cars anyways.

The clouds weren’t that bad when you began to walk to where you and your friend would meet up, so you decided an umbrella was unneeded, you also had the mindset you had a ride after. Here you are though, drenched and without a ride. You’re beginning to regret your decision. It doesn’t help when most of the buildings are already closed this late, and you still live another ten minutes away from your apartment. You have this bad feeling that you’re going to get sick after today.

As you were about to plug in your earbuds, hoping they won’t break from the rain, you notice that the rain seemed to have stopped pounding on you. You looked up and saw the web of an umbrella, and turned you head to see the owner and met eyes(??) with a very smiley skeleton.

“hey, i noticed you were getting a little soaked to the bone there, so i decided to help you out,” the skeleton said, gesturing to the umbrella over you and him.

You smiled a thanks to him, and fiddled with the wire to your earbuds, “I don’t really live that close though,” you mentioned quietly.

He shrugged in response, “i don’t have anywhere to be tonight.”

The two of you walked in silence for a while, you had no idea what to say, and neither did the skeleton you guessed. What are the things you say to some stranger who offered you a nice dry walk home? You checked your phone multiple times for an outlet out of the awkwardness. There weren’t any notifications, which you knew. You didn’t really have anyone to give you messages.

“i’m sans by the way,” the skeleton said, finally breaking the silence. You jumped from the sudden noise and looked at him.

“I’m _____, nice to meet you, Sans,” you reply, your voice wavering a little. That was probably the most awkward response your mind could come up with. You mentally punched yourself for being so socially inept. You couldn’t wait to get home and curl up in all your blankets, and avoid people for the next three years if you could.

“so _water_  you doing so late out?”

You shrugged, tapping at the rim of the umbrella. How he worded that question seemed off to you, but you couldn’t place your finger on it, ”I was just supposed to go to a bar with a friend,” you started, checking your phone again for the thousandth time, “they had family matters and couldn’t come.”

“well that sucks, but at least you got to meet me,” he smiled, if his already possibly permanent smile could get bigger. You giggled nervously at that, not really sure what to say.

“I guess so,” you mumble, “ I mean you do seem pretty nice.”

You immediately regret saying the second part when you see the smug grin growing on Sans’ face. He was nice, but as a stranger helping out another stranger obviously. If he knew that, he just seemed to not care.

“‘nice’, huh? are you already falling for me? i know, i’m irresistible.” he said, grin growing wider.

You sighed, wanting to be anywhere else but with him right now. Whatever gods existed must have heard your wish, because you could see your apartment building only a few meters away.

“Well, here’s my stop.” you announce once you get to the doors of the building. “Thanks again, it would’ve been horrible walking home with nothing at all,” you smile, turning to Sans.

“no problem,” he returns, seeming to have forgotten your embarrassing statement from a few minutes ago.

You wave him off and head up to your apartment, shedding all of your soggy clothes and replacing it with one of your more comfortable dresses. After that, you collapse on your bed and cover yourself with your blankets, getting cozy.

Just before the hands of sleep fully gets a grip of you, you sit up suddenly, “Oh! Water! Water you doing! It was raining!” you shout to yourself, finally getting the pun.


	2. He Could Read You Like an Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward meeting #2 with sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy 2 chapters in one day lucky you!

A few days have passed since your encounter with the skeleton named Sans. That night was already beginning to blur with all of the other nights that you’ve experienced.

His face also started to be forgotten, which isn’t as weird as it sounds, since he is a skeleton and you haven't really spoken with one until that day. You were just really bad with remembering faces, you weren't that great with names either. At least ‘Sans’ is a fairly uncommon name for someone.

You sighed as you stared blankly at the empty bookstore you work at from the counter. It was a quiet day today, you didn't mind it either. You were never that great around people, so you thought the bookstore would’ve been perfect. You were right.

The store isn't a big well known company, so most people haven't heard of it before whenever you mention it. But it sells some pretty nifty books one wouldn't find in the more common stores which leaded you to advertising for the place a lot.

Your off-track thoughts were put to a halt when you heard the familiar chime of the door opening.

“Hi! Welcome!” you smiled cheerfully as you turned to the door.

There, standing in the opening, was the barely remembered skeleton.

“hey,“ Sans began nonchalantly, glancing over at you, “got any joke books?”

“They should be right over there,“ you reply, pointing over to your left.

You watched as he shuffled over to the shelf you pointed out, picking up two books and drifting to your place at the counter, “i’ll take these,“ he said, sliding the two books to you. You glance at the covers as you ring them up. “Filthy Dirty Jokes: Uncensored Edition: Adults Only” and “Almost the Best Pun and Joke Book Ever.”

The shit eating grin plastered on his face told you not to question the choices. You just shrugged and dropped them in a bag, handing the bag over to him.

His smile seemed to falter a little from your not-reaction, you smirked in response.

No way was he going to mess with you again.

“so, you gunna be free anytime soon?” he winked at you, “do you like coffee?”

You blinked slowly at the question, processing what he had just said. Anyone could probably hear the gears grinding as you had to reboot your mind to function normally again. Once everything was up and running again, you immediately flushed a deep red

“U-uh, excuse me? W-what?” you stuttered out quickly. You were wrong. He totally could still mess with you.

“I’m askin’ you out for coffee kid, don’t _patella_  me you’re turning me down.”

You glared at his pun. That one was obvious enough for you to get, “I-I still work for another two hours so yea,” you managed to stumble out.

Even if you didn’t work, you weren't that fond of coffee. It tasted good with enough flavor shots to drown out any of the actual coffee. You never got any energy boosts from drinking it, so you just didn't. Doesn't mean you wouldn't pass someone if they offered to pay. Free food always tastes the best.

“cool, see you in two hours then,” Sans waved at your dumbstruck figure as he walked out the door.

You smiled as you rested your head on your hand after you recovered from the shock of what just happened.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try._

-

Sure enough, two hours later after your shift ended, Sans was waiting outside the store.

“Oh my God you weren’t lying,” came spilling out of your mouth the moment you laid eyes on him.

“just admit it, you can’t get enough of me.”

“You’re the one who initiated this and you were also the one who came back two hours later.”

“touché.”

You sighed and shrugged, turning to Sans, “So, are we going to go or not?”

“yea, i know a shortcut,” he said, grabbing onto your wrist. Which you automatically pulled you arm back, breaking his grasp. He looked down at you quizzically.

“Y-you should ask before you just grab me like that,” you mumble, looking away and rubbing your wrist. “It’s not that far away, is it?”

He stared at you for a minute before he shook his head, “nah, we can walk if you’re more comfortable with that.”

You nodded your head and followed him once he started walking, the silence was unbearable, but you didn't want to talk.

How many more awkward moments can you make with this guy? You’re amazed at how much you can trip up around someone within such a short time.

“I know you didn’t mean to-”

“hey listen, i’m sorry-” you both had started at the same time before he and you shut up again to let the other speak.

Neither of you said anything for a few seconds, you stared at him before you exploded in loud laughter. He couldn't help but chuckle himself after watching you break down. A very pale blue dusted his cheekbones that you would've missed even if you were looking at him.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,” you gasped out between your fits of laughter.

“it’s no problem,” He smiled, waving off your apology, “also, we’re here.”

The two of you entered the small café after your laughing finally subsided and ordered your coffee, yours was whatever one had the most chocolate in it. God you loved chocolate.

Sans and you sat down at one of the tables outside, you held the coffee close to your face, taking small sips. While it was mostly warm, the coldness of fall was starting to slip into the air. It was mid-September, so it made sense to you. You made a mental note to start wearing your scarves again, and to buy more sweaters.

You chatted with Sans as you slowly drained your cup, though it was mostly small talk that didn’t really have you two get to know each other better, but you were ok with that. While you did want to befriend him, you weren't really used to really knowing someone and vice versa.

Maybe he had caught wind of that, and was respecting your boundaries. At least he was nice enough to do that. You talked with some people who either didn't understand or didn't care, which you quickly ended any budding friendships right then and there. You smile at the thought of this working out.

_Good choice,_ _past_ _me._

“didn’t know coffee made you so happy, kid,” Sans grinned, startling you from your thoughts. 

“Shut up, you,” you stuck your tongue out at him.

He shrugged in response, then tipped his own cup upside down, “looks like i’m outta coffee. sorry kiddo but it’s time for me to split,” he said, standing up from his spot.

He waved as he walked passed you, and when you blinked he wasn’t there. _Weird_ , you thought to yourself.

-

You finished your coffee as you walked home, savoring the good moments of the day as well. There was a surprising notification on your phone when you checked it once you fell down onto your couch once you got home. You never expected any despite your frequent checking.

It was even more peculiar over the fact it was a message, you never got them. You unlocked your phone to see who it was.

**Unknown Number**

*today was pretty _sans_ ational

*thanks for coming

You smiled at the text. How did he even get your number? you shrug as you push the thought out of your mind and type out a quick reply.

**You**

-it was pretty fun :)

After the message was sent you added him as a contact and set your phone on the coffee table in front of you. You flipped through stupid movies on Netflix. You settled with The Adventures of Food Boy and forgot about your phone for the rest of the night.


	3. Unintentional Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a small chat with your friend regarding the past few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at titles

You woke up the next morning feeling better than you have in a while. The feeling of having a friend was a nice thought to you. There were two messages on your phone when you went to turn off your alarm.

One was from Sans, he mentioned hanging out again a few minutes after your last text. Whoops, you forgot to check your phone and left him hanging. You typed out an apology and agreed to meeting again.

The other message was from your friend who ditched you in the rain. They had sent an exasperated message about leaving you back there, and said they would have time today to chill. You sighed at their message. This happened a lot, and you were beginning to wear thin. But you shrugged and said you could after your shift at work. 

You picked out a playlist to listen to as you got ready for the day. It never took you long to get ready, you managed to take quick showers, it felt like you had spent an hour when it was always no more than ten minutes.

Outfits were always planned in your head before you went to bed, today was a ‘green’ day for you, to contrast the golding trees around you. You picked out a somewhat short dark green dress and a light and fluffy mint scarf. You loved scarf weather. Well, to you it was always scarf weather. Acceptable scarf weather.

As you checked your phone again before setting out, you were disappointed to not find any messages from Sans, at least you had one from your friend. They had wanted to go to the new bar again, you frowned at the text.

Going to a bar wasn't very ideal to you anymore, you just wanted to hang out and get out of the house when you first agreed. You tended to get uncomfortable at the sight of drunk people. There was also an underlying irrational fear that people would openly smoke in building.

You opted for a tea bar instead. That was the kind of bar you preferred. They had reluctantly agreed after a few messages of convincing.

-

Your friend was patiently waiting outside once you got off work, you smiled when it reminded you of yesterday.

“Hey Blake,” you greeted them with a wave.

“Heya, _____!” they return happily, “Man, how long has it been since we were able to hang out?”

You shrug, “Don't know. You ready?”

“Obviously, you are paying, right?”

“U-uh yeah. Sure,” you stutter slightly, they did this a lot too. It was your fault for being a pushover.

Blake and you chatted all the way to the tea bar, catching up on each other’s lives. The two of you were already settled down and gotten through a decent amount of your drinks by the time you had gotten to your encounter with Sans.

“Holy shit! You actually tried making a friend?” they exclaimed right after you finished.

“I guess so?” you laughed nervously. Sans probably didn't even think of you as a friend, you were so awkward the few times you met him. Even the thoughts of those moments brought a slight blush to your face.

“Good for you, _____! I would've never thought you could get the courage to talk to someone besides me!”

You winced inwardly, you knew you weren't good with people, you never were. But Blake rubbing it in your face sort of hurt.

“So, what does he look like?” they ask, resting their head in their hands.

“O-oh, um..” you mumble, trying to sort out your image of Sans. He was still hard to imagine, you didn't look at his face very often, which doesn't help with your horrible memory when it came to faces.

“W-well, he, he’s a skeleton for starters,” you smiled sheepishly, stumbling over your words, “He also wore blue, it’s not a very common color to see, especially a shade that bright,” you found yourself beginning to ramble and quickly shut up, looking down at your mug.

“Do ya like him?” they asked smugly, clearly enjoying your flustered expression.

You couldn't help but to giggle at that statement, “Are you s-serious? I've seen the guy like, three times! That's not nearly enough to find out I have f-feelings for someone!” you stutter out quickly.

Their grin widens as they watched you struggle to finish your statement.

“I don't know, you seem pretty head over heels to me.”

You flip them off before taking another sip, “I'm not as ‘lovey’ as you, Blake.”

They sigh and twirl their mug on the table, “That's why you should hook up with him!”

“No,” you sigh. Blake was such a nice friend, but sometimes they set you off. The rest of your drink was thrown in the trash as you got up.

“I'm gunna go home now,” you turn to them, “It was nice talking to you again.” you smiled in a forced manner. You were pretty drained from being around them already.

There was a new message from Sans when you started up music for your walk home. You smiled as you saw the notification, he didn't seem too draining to talk to. Not as much as Blake at least.

**Sans**

*how bout later today?

That was several hours ago. You mentally kicked yourself for your habit of not checking your phone when you should. To lessen your guilt you did notice the message was sent while you were at work.

**You**

-Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry!

-I didn't see your message until now!

Despite trying to ease your guilt, you still felt incredibly bad. Luckily, he replied only a few seconds after.

**Sans**

*its cool

*you still up to it?

**You**

-Sorry, I'm pretty tired and not feeling up to it much anymore today

**Sans**

*its not very late

*bad day?

You winced at his message. It totally sounded like a set up to talk about your feelings. Hopefully, he wouldn't butt in anymore if you just brushed it off, which is exactly what you were going to do.

**You**

-No, just didn't get much sleep last night

_Yay, lying. My absolute favorite thing._

**Sans**

*alright

*ill leave you to it then

You plugged your phone into its charger, and flopped onto your bed. Not sure what to do with people in general anymore, you covered your face with your hands.

People were so hard to deal with. Blake was your only friend, making them was just so hard.

Sleep was hard that night, your negative thoughts about relationships would not quiet. It always happened when being around people drained you out.


	4. Pasta Mistakes Might be Repeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the innocent skele everyone loves

You were very close to avoiding people like the plague for the next week. The Interactions with both Sans and Blake had almost completely drained you for a while. Breaking down into an emotional mess seemed more and more likely if you ran into either one of them again. 

It was your day off today, and you promised a nice, stress and people free day to yourself. 

The empty apartment before you made you feel lonely still nonetheless. Maybe you should get some fish, they seemed pretty easy to take care of. But so were flowers. 

You greeted your lovely lilies as you went to water them. There wasn't any significance to you owning them, you just really liked flowers. They were also very striking to look at, you would even sit down and draw them. Though you could only admit that your attempts never turned out that well.

The sight of the lilies took up a few minutes of your time, you could truly stare at them for hours and be happy. 

A sudden thought about food made you snap out of your trance. Your eating habits were the worst. Breakfast was usually forgotten in favor of getting ready for the day. Lunch seemed completely unimportant to you, and dinner was forgotten a few days as well. Sometimes you were surprised you didn't collapse from the lack of food on some days. 

You couldn't remember the last time you ate. That was a nice reminder to tell you to eat. The problem was that your fridge and cupboards were pretty empty, which meant a trip to the store. 

A sigh escaped your lips, this would mean going in public, being around people. Being at least somewhat healthy was more important to you though. 

You dressed up in the most concealing clothes you had on hand, escaping in one of your huge scarves or hoodies whilst in public seemed like the best idea to you. 

Simple foods filled your basket that you carried. It was mostly fruit and vegetables, well,  _ only  _ fruit and vegetables. They were easy to eat and didn't require any preparing, and you didn't care much for meat.

You decided to treat yourself to Mac and cheese, you haven't had it in a while and god, you loved it. 

A very tall skeleton greeted you as you entered the pasta aisle. In which you responded by shrinking into your scarf. He was incredibly intimidating in your eyes and you just wanted to grab a few boxes and run away. The problem was you had to pass by him, and you had apparently already caught his eye anyways as he was looking at you with bright eye sockets. 

You hid even deeper into your scarf as he took two long strides to stand in front of you. Regretting the fact you left your phone, your outlet, at home, you waved sheepishly up at him. 

“HUMAN!” he practically yelled, causing you to flinch, almost dropping your basket, “ARE YOU HERE TO INQUIRE IN THE WONDERS OF PASTA AS WELL?”

His loud voice boomed in your ears, you were also probably as stiff as a board at this point now too. You really needed to get  out of this situation as soon as possible. But for now you just shrugged and nodded. 

“GREAT! WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK WITH ME?”

As much as you wanted to decline, your nature as a pushover told you to roll with it. You picked the latter out of kindness, as you nodded again. 

You and the friendly giant spent what felt like an eternity analyzing every type of noodle available in the aisle. And as you finally reached the Mac and cheese you almost sighed in relief. You grabbed three boxes and stuffed them into your basket. 

“W-well, it was nice meeting you, um..?” you started, realizing you never got his name. While you didn't really care, it just felt rude to not know. 

“AH, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he exclaimed in his cheerfully loud voice, “AND YOU ARE?”

“_____,” you stumble out, “Oh, yeah, it was n-nice to meet you er, the Great Papyrus, but I got what I needed so I’ll have to leave you now,” you smile weakly. 

“HM, I AM NOT SURE WHY, BUT THAT NAME SEEMS VERY FAMILIAR,” he pondered, studying your half covered face. 

“IT SEEMS THAT WE ARE DESTINED TO BE FRIENDS IF I RECOGNIZE YOUR NAME, SO WHY DON’T YOU COME OVER FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?”

At this point, you really wished you could disappear into your clothes and never return. You were about to muster up the courage to decline the skeleton, until it clicked in your head. He was offering you free food. You didn’t really like spaghetti, but free food is free food.

“Yeah, s-sure. Why not?” a small smile appeared on your lips.

His check out was even worse than yours you thought. He had bought several boxes of spaghetti and the other ingredients needed to make the dish. There were also several bottles of ketchup mixed in as well. Both loads were equally bad in variety.

Papyrus chatted at you the whole way to his home, but he didn’t seem to mind that you were just listening. You silently thanked him for not making you talk. Not everyone was like that.

The house he resided in was fairly nice, it was two stories and gave off a very relaxing vibe to you. It was one of the most welcoming places besides your own home. The size made you think he shared the building with someone.

“So, um, do you live with another person?”

“YES I DO IN FACT!” he answered rather quickly, “I LIVE WITH MY LAZY BROTHER, BUT HE IS CURRENTLY NOT HOME.”

You nodded, wondering who his brother was. Sans showed up in your mind, maybe he was Papyrus’ brother. They were both named after fonts, you guess you could say they were a  _ font-family.  _ You laughed mentally at the pun and scolded yourself for assuming they were related just because they were both skeletons and based off their names. That was racist. Or was it monsterist? Speciesist? You shrugged off the words and followed Papyrus into what was his kitchen.

“May I put my things in your fridge while I’m here?” you asked shyly. At least you didn’t stutter.

“OF COURSE!” he smiled down at you as he placed the ketchup into the fridge, you following with your fruit and veggies soon after.

You stayed in the background while Papyrus did most of the prep and cooking. He seemed to be in the zone and bugging him worried you. It was fairly obvious he wouldn’t mind if you helped, but he was still incredibly intimidating to you.

The meal wasn’t too bad when he finished and set out a dish for the both of you. Spaghetti was very far from your favorite, but you knew you were hungry, even though you learned to block out the feeling. You dug into your plate happily anyways.

He looked ecstatic when he saw how much you enjoyed his food. Did not many people like his cooking? You couldn’t understand why, while it wasn’t godly, it still tasted nice.

“I HAVEN’T MADE ANY NEW FRIENDS TO SHARE MY SPAGHETTI WITH, I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK I WASN’T GOING TO MEET ANYONE FOR A WHILE. UNTIL TODAY OF COURSE!”

You smiled at him, you were glad you decided to be a pushover for him. The thought of someone as cheerful as him being lonely made your heart hurt. Despite how scary he was in your eyes, you still knew he was the kindest person you could meet, and you wouldn’t wish anything bad on him.

“Thanks so for the food!” you beamed, “But I should be getting home now.”

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS BY CHANCE?”

You nod, why not? Only to remember having left your phone at the apartment when you fished through empty pockets. At least you remembered your number.

“I uh, left my cell at home, b-but I can still give you my number,” you mumbled slightly, smiling weakly at him.

“Just remember to mention it’s you when you text me,” you mentioned as you recited your number to him.

You grabbed your own food from the fridge and strode over to the front door, to have it open right before you reached it.

Whatever was left of your composure quickly dissipated when your eyes landed on the familiar smile of the other skeleton you knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to think reader is actually afraid of poor paps ;v;  
> its also very hard for me to write him gosh


	5. Panic! At His House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a little breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh i didn't have anyone read this chapter before posting so im so sorry if theyre out of character or if theres spelling errors xvx  
> I guess theres a warning for a panic/anxiety attack?? im not 100% sure this one classifies as one. oh well.  
> im so sorry for the chapter title

Sans and you stared at each other for a few seconds, you were completely frozen into your spot.

Your anxiety was flaring up badly, you needed out and away.

The last message you exchanged was cryptically depressing and if he ever texted you today you never replied. Your mind filled with endless possibilities of very horrible things.

You shrunk into your scarf, a common habit, and he took immediate notice to your reaction.

“heh, no need to _rattle your bones_ seeing me,” he said, holding his arms out to you, gesturing ‘it’s okay’. Despite his silly and casual statement, he did show signs of worry.

While you appreciated his concern, your anxiety did not lessen. In fact it had gotten worse. You could feel tears prick your eyes, you hated being such an easy crier.

“hey it’s ok,” he stammered as your reaction got worse. It was clear he didn't exactly know what to do. You just wanted him to get out of the doorway so you could run home as fast as you can. But you knew if you opened your mouth you would just burst into tears, and you really wanted to avoid that.

“SANS? I HEARD YOU TALKING, DID YOU MEET MY NEW FRIEND,_____?” Papyrus asked in his horrendously loud voice, popping his head out from the kitchen.

The sheer volume of him alone cause you to break. You were entirely overwhelmed. All you wanted today was to stay at home and tend to your flowers, but no, you had to realize you needed to eat and you had to not have any food.

Fat tears rolled down your cheeks as you clutched your face, curling in on yourself. The bags of food were abandoned ok the ground. . You hated people, you just wanted to sleep. You don't want to be around anyone anymore.

“holy-,” Sans started, reaching out to touch your arm. When he grasped your arm lightly, you didn't ever recoil. You were already too overwhelmed to be affected by anything else at the moment.

“it’ll be ok,” he reassured, guiding you over to his couch.

“SANS, IS THE HUMAN OKAY?” papyrus asked, he looked genuinely worried over your state. You brought your knees up on the seat, tensing even more from the noise.

“don’t worry bro, they’ll be alright soon. do you want to get them something warm to drink?”

“OF COURSE! I AM SURE TORIEL HAS GIVEN US SOME TEA, SO I SHALL WARM SOME UP!” he smiled and turned back into the kitchen.

Sans had turned back to you, and was figuring out what to do with his hands. He knew how negatively you had reacted the first time he had touched you and didn’t want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already were. Giving up, he just shoved them into his pockets.

Several minutes passed until you were able to calm down. You refused to look up at Sans, even though you could feel his gaze trained hard on you.

You took a shuddery breath and mumbled, “I’m s-sorry…”

“don’t be, everyone has those kind of moments,” he chuckled apologetically, “paps is going _tea_ make some nice drinks for us, do you want any? you don’t have to stay any longer if you don’t want to though, we won’t judge.”

_I’m pretty sure no one breaks down at the sight of one of their friends._ The word felt horrible to think about, you doubted he could even think of you as a friend. More like a burden.

Going home was definitely on the top of your ‘to-do’ list, but the calm smile on Sans’ face made you push down that feeling.

“Yeah, I’d think I would like that,” it was barely a whisper.

“so uh, do you need any help?” he asked as he stood up, looking down at you.

You let out a shaky laugh, “I didn’t hurt myself, silly,” _Thankfully,_ “I’ll be fine.”

A seat was available for you once you entered the kitchen again, which you did sit in even though you had just gotten up. Crying was a very tiring act and you could feel the sleepiness settle onto your eyelids.

Papyrus was humming a small tune as set three mugs on the table and slid one over to you.

“Are you feeling better now, human?” he questioned in a surprisingly quiet tone. You almost didn’t think he had an indoor voice. The heat radiated off of the cup, but it didn’t burn to hold it.

You gave him a watery smile and nodded, “Thanks.”

Sans leaned against one of the walls, while Papyrus had joined you at the table. The room was eerily quiet, it felt out of place. You looked into your mug uncomfortably, the bad atmosphere was very much so your fault. The two brother would have probably spent this time chatting with each other, and here you were to ruin it all.

Your grip on the mug tightened as you felt anxiety build up again in your chest. It was going to be one of those days, at least it was already past noon. Days like this are the worst always, but the earlier they start, the more you regret everything.

It was getting late, from what you could see outside the window in the kitchen, the sky was beginning to get dark. What a nice excuse to get out and go home. You looked into the mug of tea to see how much was left. Half filled. Ouch.

“Well, um, it’s getting late, so I, I think I’ll go home now,” the half full cup was left on the table as you stood up. The two brothers looked at you.

“wanna ride?” Sans asked, setting his own mug down as well. You shook your head. Getting home sooner was nice, you didn’t have time to fester in your thoughts like you did while walking. But being with either of them for any longer just felt, weird.

“don’t forget your food, don’t want you starvin’ to the _bone,_ ” he smiled smugly as Papyrus let out a small groan. A sympathetic smile spread on your face, but it was forced. You were able to register the pun, it didn’t mean you liked or hated it. The pun was just a pun.

You grabbed the bags and to your surprise, Sans was already at the door, holding it open for you.

_How did he get there so fast? He was literally in the kitchen just a second ago._

“hey, i know it’s not my job to pry, but if you need someone to talk to, i’m there,” he smiled softly at you, “you sure you’re alright?”

“Sure,” you deadpanned, the numbness afterwards was settling in. What the ‘sure’ was for, you didn’t know. It was an empty reply. His gaze of concern was boring into the back of your head, you chose to ignore it. Maybe you would text him later. Probably not, you were just too tired.

You played a familiar tune in your mind and tapped the notes with your hands. It became a habit once you realized how much you had to focus to make sure it kept the same beat despite how simple the song was. Unpleasant thoughts were kept away by doing this. You kept the tune going the whole walk home.

The bags were tossed into the fridge once you got home. You plopped down on the chair in front of your lilies and drew them right away. Sleep was calling to you, your eyes felt so heavy and you felt so sluggish.

Night was when your mind attacked, every night was. All the horrible things you did that day, and in the past came flooding back when you laid in bed. Every once and awhile, you would try to block out the thoughts with daydreams, but you would always wander back to the past. After too many failed attempts, you gave up. Drawing those beautiful lilies always worked.

You had to pay attention to every line and detail, your mind was forced to look at only the flowers, and think about nothing else.  
One page, front and back was filled with doodles of each individual flower before the book was dropped to the floor. This wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last that you would pass out in this chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this was incredibly draining to write omg, it took me way too long to get through this. fun times.  
> On a side note, oh gosh i can't believe so many people like this so far! thank you so much!!


	6. Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go on a slightly more legitimate date with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for the sad chapter yesterday, here's 2000+ words of fluff I guess.  
> can this be called fluff? idk

You awoke to the sound of water hitting the sides of the building. Luckily, you managed to stay mostly dry from your spot outside, somehow. The sketchbook on the ground had a few wet spots as well, but nothing too bad. You picked up the book and flipped to the cover, setting it on the coffee table once you stepped inside.

Falling asleep outside wasn’t too painful, but it left you stretching and popping almost all your joints. That feeling was nice to you though, so there weren’t any downsides.

You picked out a peach from the assortment of fruit you had bought yesterday. The peach slowly got eaten away as you recollected from the events of yesterday.

As you backtracked, you realized you had work today. You groaned at the thought and fished out your cell from your bedroom. Today, you needed another day off. After yesterday’s incident, you weren’t sure you would be able to handle being around so many people, even if it was a possible slow day. You dialed your boss's number and took a sick day off. It wasn’t completely a lie, you were just sick in another way.

With the finished peach abandoned in the garbage, you fell down onto the couch and turned the TV on for background noise. You stared at your phone for a few seconds before opening up one of your two conversations. Papyrus had never sent you a message.

_Odd,_ you noted to yourself. 

**You**  
-sorry about yesterday  
-Any way i can make it up??

The inconsistent way you typed bugged you somewhat, but you didn’t care enough to ‘fix’ it. It had personality, you always said. You raised the volume above silent mode, so you wouldn’t forget to message him this time.

Whatever you were watching - you weren’t really paying attention - was around five minutes in when your phone went off. You smiled at the old sound as you picked it up.

**Sans**  
*hmm i dont know  
*maybe go on another date with me?  
*only if you want to of course

The smile grew wider as you read each message. It took you a few seconds to realize how happy seeing a message from him. You immediately flushed when the conversation you had with Blake about liking Sans surfaced from your mind. You scolded yourself for thinking that, it was still way too early to develop feelings for the skeleton, you kept telling yourself that. And you honestly hoped it was true. You weren’t ready to have feelings for anyone, yet. Shaking your mind from those thoughts, you tapped out a reply.

**You**  
-haha it’s ok  
-Just as long as if it’s not around too many people

**Sans**  
*really? cool  
*i have the perfect place in mind

Did he already have this planned out? Did he know what you were doing to say? You laughed at the thought of him coming up with multiple places depending on what he thought your response was.

**You**  
-Do you have a perfect time in mind too??

**_Sans_**  
*it would be best at night  
*but whenevers fine

**You**  
-ooh romantic  <3  
-Do you want to meet anywhere first??

**Sans**  
*my house is fine

**You**  
-okay, i’ll be there in a few hours

You set your phone back down on the table, smiling to yourself. It was always weird when you found yourself feeling normal again the day after a breakdown. Those reactions reminded you of that Mentos and Coca Cola experiment that was always fun to do. A nice upbeat playlist was set up on your phone as you got ready for later today.

\--

You were so, _interesting_ to Sans for the better word. He had noticed how intriguing you were from the time he saw you on that one fateful night. The way you walked while getting drenched made him think you didn’t even realize it was raining. It was so casual he just couldn’t help find out more about you. When he had gotten a glimpse of your face, it was surprising how _sad_ your eyes looked. Almost like you were in a permanent state of dread. Your tone and smile was deceiving to the unobservant. It was then, he decided he wanted to make those eyes match your smile and shine with happiness for the rest of your life.

His second encounter with you made him even the more curiouser. You would give him a bored look over something most people would freak out over, but get completely flustered over something that could come up in any conversation.

What stuck out to him most that day was your reaction to him grabbing your wrist. It would have made sense if it was your hand, or some other body part, but it wasn’t. The look of fear in your eyes made him regret accidentally overstepping your boundaries.

Your third and most recent meeting with Sans gave him even more reason to worry about you. He knew his brother could be a bit, much around new people, he’d never seen someone as visibly shaken as you after meeting him though. Attempts to soothe your nerves ultimately failed once you broke down after hearing Papyrus ask him if he’d met you.

It was such a horrible thing to witness, seeing you crumble like that.

One of the things he had noticed on his tangent, was that you never looked him in the face. Sure, you stole a glance or two, but you always had your head tilted to the ground. You were quite a few inches shorter than him, maybe it hurt to look up? He chuckled at the absurd thought.

As he laid in bed that night, he knew he had to do _something_. He couldn’t bare the thought of seeing you that way again.

When he got a message from you the next morning, his soul melted from joy. You didn’t seem as broken as you were when you rushed away from him. You even took the initiative and texted him first!

He leaned his back on the wall next to his bed and looked out at the wet landscape from his window. You never said how many hours. Hopefully the rain would let up when you get to his house.

\--

You’ve been ready for a while, it was a habit to do everything earlier so you had free time. There would also be extra time to leave if you might’ve been late. Except late to you is five minutes early. Old habits die hard.

The next hour was spent with you fidgeting around your apartment, checking and rechecking if you had your charger and earbuds in your small bag. Even though you knew they were safe and sound three minutes ago, you still had to check again. Just in case they fell out somehow or you absentmindedly took them out and forgot to put either one back.

It was still drizzling when you had last checked outside, so you made the effort to grab one. You managed to find one in the mess of your closet. At least your first meeting with him won't be repeated again.

With a quick message to Sans, you finally shoved your phone in with the other two items and went on your way to his house.

You felt bad getting all frightened yesterday. Do Sans and Papyrus like cake? You haven’t made any in awhile, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Like you had said earlier, free food is the best, so why wouldn’t it be the best form of apology?

“heya,” Sans waved with a smile when you approached his home. He was waiting outside for you. How sweet. You smiled back, shoving your anxiety to the back of your mind. Today was going to go much better.

“So,” you drawled out, “Where’s this ‘perfect place’ you had in mind?”

“that’ll ruin the surprise,” he fake pouted, “it’d be better if i just showed you.”

“Fine by me.”

“c’mon, let’s go. you mind if we share that umbrella?”

“What happened to the one you had before?”

“i uh, lost it.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his lame excuse. The extra space under the umbrella was offered to him anyways. If you were looking at his face, you would have noticed a slight blue stained Sans’ cheek bones.

The walk was mostly silent. You were absent-mindedly tapping out the simple tune on the handle, Sans was watching your hand with amusement. As much as you enjoyed the quiet, this time it was just awkward.

_Like everything that has to do with me._

“S-so um, h-how was your day?” you asked quietly.

_Great conversation starter _____, just great._

“didn’t do much, slept mostly.”

You nodded, “Well, sleep is nice.”

“sure is.”

The two of you had entered a forest, and you couldn't help but gape at how pretty the trees had gotten due to the rain.

Speaking of trees, did you forget to water your lilies? You started to worry if you left the poor things thirsty for the whole day. Until the light drizzle before you reminded you that no, your flowers were perfectly fine. On the thought of those wonderful plants,

“Hey, what’s your opinion on flowers?”

Sans tensed up a little bit at the question, and you worried that you managed to hit a soft spot.

“Oh gosh, I-I’m sorry! I-I just wanted to keep the c-conversation going! I didn't m-mean to offend y-you or anything, we can talk about something else if you-” Your rambling was cut short as he lightly brushed your arm.

“it’s _cool_. just didn't expect that kind of question out of the _blue_.” he gave you a reassuring smile.

“but to answer your question, there weren't many flowers in the underground, just echo flowers and the buttercups the king grew. i feel pretty indifferent. why?”

_Echo flowers? What are those?_

“O-oh, well I just care for some. I-I’m not the best, but they've stayed a-alive for this long. B-barely,” you giggled weakly.

He just smiled at you and the two of you continued to talk the rest of the way to his ‘perfect place’.

Your heart fluttered whenever he smiled a more genuine one than the one permanently plastered on his face already. And you hated it. He was super nice and supportive, but you've only known him for only a few days! You wondered if it was the fact you just craved attention sometimes and you did only have one friend before Sans. Yeah, it was probably that, a total complete false sense of attraction. You're not in denial at all. Nope.

The drizzle came to a stop soon after and the clouds were starting to dissipate as well. You flicked off any excess water on the umbrella and folded it up, swinging it as you walked.

“here we are,” he gestured to a large clearing in front of you.

You stared in awe from the scene before you. The grass was shimmering from the leftover droplets being exposed to the regained sun. White clovers peppered the entire clearing. There were also small lilac buds that grew in clusters, as well as similar yellow ones, but more clustered and taller. Dandelions also grew in the clearing, but they grow anywhere and everywhere.

Sans chuckled as you surveyed the view, “like it?” you nodded vigorously in response.

“it gets better, trust me.”

“Really?” you looked up at him. You were already kneeling and searching through the clovers in the patch at your feet. How could it already get better than this? It was already so, beautiful here.

“yeah, not ‘til later though,” he shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweaters, watching you with amused eyes, “what’re you doing?”

“I’m looking for four leafed clovers, silly,” you stuck your tongue out at him, “Wanna join me?”

“sure,” he shrugged and knelt down next to you. “why do you look for ‘em?” he asked, poking through the grass.

“They’re lucky, and hard to find. That’s what makes them lucky I guess.”

You spent the next hour or two looking through each patch of clovers in the field, not managing to find a single four leafed clover. Sans enjoyed seeing you so content, even though the reason was so simple.

A few minutes into your current patch, you gave up and fell onto your back, looking at the darkening sky. You sighed happily and closed your eyes taking in the scents and sounds of the area.

Something tickled your cheek, alarming you from your dozy state. There was something green on your face when you opened your eyes, and Sans’ head was directly over yours as well.

You sat up quickly, effectively slamming your forehead into his mouth at the same time. Both of you groaned in pain as you two clutched at the injured parts. Laughter came muffled from Sans behind you. You couldn't help yourself from. joining in as well, the clearing being filled with the song of laughter.

“i did not expect that,” he finally gasped as his laughter died down.

“S-sorry,” you managed to spill out during your ongoing fit, “I-I’m a little jumpy,” you wiped the tears filling your eyes away.

“yeah, i noticed,” he let out a bark of laughter again, shaking as he tried to stop himself.

You looked down at your lap after calming down, and picked the green thing up, inspecting it. A four leafed clover. You immediately disintegrated into giggles.

“G-guess it’s a defect. H-huh?”

“nah, I think i got pretty lucky.”

“What do you mean?”

Sans just winked at you without a word and laid back on the grass. You joined him on his right a few seconds later, with the clover in the palm of your left hand.

Both of you stayed like that for a while, watching the sky grow ever darker. You sighed and closed your eyes, finding yourself dozing off again.

A nudge to your side woke you up again and turned your head over to Sans. He simply pointed up with his left hand and you complied.

Stars covered the dark sky, so, so many stars. You didn't recognize any constellations, but then again all you really remembered were the Big and Little dipper, and Orion’s Belt. Nonetheless, you were still amazed at the amount you could see. Even the Milky Way Galaxy caught your eye. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

You clenched your hands to ground yourself and noticed your left hand was already holding onto something. It felt warm and comforting, and you glanced to see what it was. Sans’ right hand was interlaced with yours, and you flushed once it registered in your mind.

“you don't mind, do you?” he turned his head to look at you. His cheeks were glowing a slight blue and you smiled.

You shook your head, “No, it's fine.”

“okay, good.”

He looked back up at the sky again, you followed soon after. As you stargazed with Sans, your eyelids slowly drooped until you fell asleep once again, this time not being pleasantly disturbed.


	7. Interesting Start, Less Interesting End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a fairly normal day for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I'm sorry this is just sort of a filler chapter xox

The sound of your phone ringing woke you up and you grumbled as you took it to see who was calling. You must have forgotten to put it back on silent. As you checked the caller ID, you saw it was your boss and your fingers stumbled to enter the call.

“Ah, h-hello?” you answered in a groggy tone.

“Are you still not feeling well?” you boss asked from the other side, “you’re late, but you still don't sound too well, do you need another day off?”

“No!” you accidentally shouted, “I just forgot to set my alarm,” you laughed weakly.

“I’ll be there soon, I'm so sorry!” you apologized, hanging up soon after.

Great, you slept in and now you were late. You set your hand on the mattress of you bed to hoist yourself up, only to have it make contact with nothing, causing you to fall to the ground.

A groan of pain escaped your mouth as you hit the hardwood floor underneath you.

_Wait, my bedroom has carpet_ , you had finally made the realization that you were not in your room.

_This is not my beautiful apartment, and that was not my beautiful bed._

Panic rose up in your throat as you wondered exactly where you are until a familiar skeleton squatted in front of your form on the ground.

“geeze, if i knew you were as loud as Paps in the morning, i would have not let you stay the night,” he joked, holding his hand out to you.

The panic quickly subsided as you graciously took his hand. He helped you stand up and you brushed the non-existent dirt off of you.

“i know a shortcut to your apartment building if you wanna get there quicker,” he gave you a lopsided grin as you rushed to see if your bag that was on one of the tables next to the couch had all of its two items.

“Yes, that would be nice,” you said absentmindedly as you checked for the time. Ouch, two and a half hours late.

His fingers hesitantly brushed against your hand and you held onto his own hand as a response. You were glad you were warming up to him enough to allow contact.

Sans led you to the front door, and as the two of you stepped outside, you found yourself standing in front of your apartment complex. You gaped at him and turned back to the building.

_How????_

He gave you his classic shit eating grin and wiggled the fingers on his free hand, “magic.”

You barely contain a fit of laughter as you made your way up to your home. He was still holding you hand, but you weren't complaining.

Instead of making sure you were fed and clothed for the new day, (it was too late to shower now) you made sure your lilies were doing fine. Sans had let go of your hand as you watered them. He was looking around your apartment, closely examining everything without touching anything.

“Yeah, I know it's small, but then again I'm the only one who lives here,” you sighed as you closed the door to outside and strode over to your room.

“Feel free to look at anything as I get ready!”

The outfit today was going to be as flowy as you could make it. You haven't felt this genuinely happy for so long in such a long time. Your outfit was define going to match your mood.

Your dress was a light Orchid color with silvery pieces on the straps and waist. You twirled around and was pleased with how it fanned out.

Next was your scarf, you picked out a long and fluffy light blue one, that felt a little rough to touch.

Finally, your sweater. Sweater weather was fast approaching and you would take full advantage of it this year. It was a grayish blue, with a pastel rainbow lining the pockets and edges. And God did it make you look adorable.

Satisfied with your choices, you finally left your room and quickly brushed your teeth and hair.

Sans was sitting on your couch, flipping through the sketchbook that you had left yesterday. It took all your will to not rush over and snatch it away. Nothing personal was in that certain book, after all, it was just for your flowers. But you always got incredibly embarrassed when someone looked at your art.

“you’re pretty good,” the lights in his eyes moved to look at you when you left the bathroom.

“T-thanks,” you flushed and picked a banana up from the counter and peeled it. Such an easy food, the best for late days. You crossed your arms as you stood in front of him from the coffee table.

“I mean, all I really do is just look at the flowers and draw what I see, it's not that much of a talent,” you shrug and nibble at the banana. You know you should already be out the door and just eat as you walk, but you hate to admit you really want to spend more time with Sans.

“‘m pretty sure i couldn't do it as well as you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“damn.”

You suppressed a laugh and lightly smacked him on the top of his skull before throwing the peel of your finished breakfast away.

“Hate to break it to you, but I really got to get to work. Gosh, how could I be so late?”

“life happens. want another shortcut?”

“Sure!” he gave you a soft look that vanished as soon as it came. It was probably just the lighting. That’s always a valid excuse.

You reached for his hand when he stood up next to you, and the next moment you're at the bookstore. The idea never came to you that you didn't need to hold his hand through his ‘shortcuts’, but the feeling made you feel warm and fuzzy so you never had a reason to think about it. Just in a platonic way of course!

“Thanks! I'll see you later?” you suggested before entering the store.

“are ya gunna be _bonely_ if i don’t?”

You shot him a look, then shrugged into the store. He is nice and all, but you were already stalling enough.

Work today was pretty busy compared to previous days, but you just had so much energy that you didn’t mind. One of your coworkers had even commented on your unusually chipper mood during break. By the end of your shift, the fact you did seem so happy kept interrupting your train of thought. What if this was only temporary? What if a few days from now you would feel just as horrible you did the other day? That’s how it always seems to go. A never ending loop of feeling good, then absolutely miserable.

You shook those thoughts out of your head as you walked out the door. Sans wasn’t there, and you couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

_He doesn’t have to always wait for you, you’re not the only one with a life._

Your unpleasant thoughts ticked you off. Blasting music from your earbuds seemed like the best solution, and your mind dissolved into the lyrics of the songs.

The apartment was as welcoming as usual. Tonight was a night to treat yourself, with Mac and Cheese of course. You checked your phone while waiting for the water to boil. One message.

**Sans**  
*i forgot to mention  
*paps and i are going to a friends tomorrow for dinner  
*was wondering if you wanted to come

New people, what a wonderful thought. You sighed as you weighed your choices. You could either agree, and worry for the next twenty four hours, but be around someone you’re comfortable with. Or, you could reject and stay in your nice, welcoming, not-strange home, but be alone for the rest of the night. The latter option sounded very nice when you put it that way. You were at least attempting you come out of your shell though, and that option surely won’t help you.

**You**  
-Sure! I’d love to meet your other friends!  
-Do I need to bring anything??

_Screw my anti-socialness_

**Sans**  
*nah just you is fine

You were slowly stirring your noodles as you read the message. Only a few minutes until you were going to get your favorite dish from childhood. It’s still your favorite.

Sans and you chatted as you ate and through the rest of the night about silly things, he mostly shot puns at you. The first five were fun, but he just _wouldn’t stop_. Man, as much as a cool friend he was, he sure knew how to mess with you and get the best results.

As you laid in bed, you read the last few messages again. They were still stupid puns, but they had gotten weirdly affectionate as the conversation progressed. The phone slipped out of your hands and onto your nose. You groaned in pain and realization.

_Oh god, I really do have feelings for him._


	8. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet the rest of the undertale squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h ey another long chapter! enjoy!

You found yourself growing every nervous about the dinner later today. What if you made a bad impression on Sans’ friends. Both of your first meetings with Sans and Papyrus were definitely unconventional, and you’re honestly surprised they still talk to you.

Luckily no one at work had noticed how nervous you were. You were very glad you weren't a shaky person.

After work, you had spent the next hour getting ready. Comfy was the way to go. No way we're you going to dress up in fancy clothes just to please some people you never met. Though your comfy was still a dress, and everyone considered them formal so you guess it didn't matter.

The skeleton brothers weren't going to pick you up for another twenty minutes at least, and you spent most of that time pacing around your little apartment. Scenarios of you messing everything up constantly played in your mind until you forced yourself to sit down and draw.

Your eyes were locked on one of the buds for what seemed like forever - that one line just wouldn't turn out right! - when a few very loud knocks attacked your door. With your heart in your throat and beating a hundred miles per hour, you opened the door slowly.

“HUMAN!” a loud voice that matched the knock came from the crack. You sighed in relief, no one was coming to kill you, and opened the door fully.

“H-hey Papyrus,” your voice made up for non-physical shakiness.

“ARE YOU READY TO GO?”

You nodded, grabbing your bag off the coffee table before following Papyrus outside, checking to see if you locked your door twice. Just to make sure. Your bag still only had your earbuds and charger (keys too!), you questioned if it was appropriate to bring and first before you reasoned the fact having both on you made you feel a whole lot more secure.

“Oh hey, Papyrus, you never messaged me back. Did you manage to lose my number?”

“NO, I WAS JUST A LITTLE WORRIED THAT YOU… DIDN’T WANT TO TALK AFTER THAT DAY.”

“Gosh no, I would have loved to talk to you!” you shook your head wildly.

_Great, now even Papyrus was worried about you. Way to go, giving off such a pitiful vibe._

“I-I just wasn’t in the r-right mind. Th-that day I mean.”

The two of you reached his car and you slid into the backseat. Sans was also in the back with you, not in the passenger seat like you thought. You could feel the pressure build in your chest as you made eye contact.

“heya.”

“H-hi.”

“you’re not getting cold feet, are you?” he looked a little concerned, “‘cause it hasn't even snowed yet,” you gave him a betrayed look as Papyrus let out a groan at the same time.

“what? i’m just tryin’ to _lighten_ the mood,” he smirked as he flicked on one of the lights in the back.

“Sans, stop!” you shoved him lightly while holding down laughter.

Jokes of the similar fashion, with giggles and groans mixed in too, filled the car the entire way to their friends. He was right though, by the time the you finally came to a stop, almost all your anxiety from earlier simply melted away. You exited the car with a big smile and a flushed face.

Papyrus bounced to the front door while you and Sans made your way at a normal speed. The door was opened by a goat woman, who gave an aura of kindness. You noticed the smell of cinnamon as you got closer.

“Welcome!” she smiled warmly at the three of you, “You must be _____, correct?” you shrunk into yourself a little bit as she gave her attention to you. You nod.

“Ah, good! Sans has told me a lot about you, I’m Toriel, please do come in!”

“Th-thank you,” stumbling over your words already. Just great. The brothers and you all enter the very cinnamony house, there is another scent mixed in, but you couldn’t place it.

“IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN TORIEL,” you were finally starting to get used to his voice, “IS UNDYNE HERE ALREADY? I WOULD LOVE TO CATCH UP WITH HER!”

“Yes, she and Alphys have already arrived, you three were the last to come.” _Oh god you were late?_ “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish up cooking. Make yourselves at home!” and with that, she walked away, to presumably the kitchen.

Sans tapped your shoulder before you could follow Papyrus to wherever he ran off to, “hey, you alright? you’re looking pretty _bone white_ right now,” his smile was full of concern.

“Mostly,” you smiled weakly before entering the warm house.

Your fingernails found their way to your teeth as you began to gnaw on them. One of your bad habits.

Something tugged at your dress, you didn’t notice it at first. A small child was standing in front of you, smiling widely.

“H-hello,” you stumbled. As much as kids were cute, you honestly didn’t know how to deal with them.

They waved and moved their hands rapidly. You were pretty sure they were trying to say something, but you honestly have no idea.

“the kid says their name is Frisk, and they want to have you meet the others,” a familiar voice whispered in your ear. You had to fight back every instinct to hit the skeleton square in the face. It was a reflex over a habit, thankfully.

“O-oh, sure!” you smile down at them and they take your hand and lead you to the room everyone else is in. Frisk was a kid after all, so you fought back the need to pull your hand away immediately.

They led you to the living room you could only guess. There was a huge couch that could fit everyone in the room currently and then some. As well as a loveseat and two normal chairs.

There were four monsters that inhabited the room. A blue fish woman was standing chatting with Papyrus with a volume level that almost matched his. Based off the conversation Papyrus had with Toriel earlier, you assumed she was Undyne.

A yellow dinosaur or lizard like monster was resting on the loveseat, watching the conversation with Papyrus and maybe-Undyne. Though it seemed more like her eyes were trained on maybe-Undyne and she didn’t seem to be paying attention to the words.

Finally, the only one on the couch, was another goat monster even more large than Toriel. He was further away from the other three, and almost looked like he was guilty being there. Being the furthest away from the terrifyingly loud conversation, that may be turning into a brawl, you gravitated towards the goat man. You sat down on one of the single chairs nearby, shrinking into the massiveness of it. Frisk had joined the more, active side of the room.

“Nervous, little one?” he spoke in a very deep voice that gave a sense of loudness. Not as loud as Papyrus or maybe-Undyne.

You nodded in response.

“I see. Well, I am Asgore. _____, right?”

You nodded again, it seemed to be the best way to not mess up a response. His name seemed familiar to you. It took a while for it to register why. Of course you recognized his name! He was always on the news when the monsters first surfaced again. He was just everywhere in general. It was impossible to not know who he was. Oh god, you were sitting right next to _The_ king of monsters. You found yourself covering half your face, trying to make yourself smaller. How could you act even remotely normal in the presence of such an important figure?

“You do not have to see me as a king, I would actually prefer you not to,” he smiled solemnly, noticing your reaction upon realization. You nodded once again, too worried to say anything else.

“Hey! So this is the punk that befriended you and Sans?” maybe-Undyne had turned from her previous conversation and looked at your tense position on the chair. Oh god, everyone was looking at you now. You glanced around for Sans, only to not find him in the room.

“Uh, y-yeah. Th-that would be me,” your voice sounded so small, but you at least took your hands away from your face.

“Great!” she laughed quite loudly. It took all your willpower to not flinch.

“Anyways, I’m Undyne!” _Good, my intuition is still okay at least_ , “And this, is my girlfriend, Alphys!” she gestured over to the yellow monster on the loveseat, who waved at you when you made eye contact.

“H-hi,” she stuttered. Maybe you weren’t the only one nervous half to death here, it didn’t brighten up your mood at all.

“She’s so cool, and super smart! She used to be the royal scientist back in the underground!” Undyne boasted for her girlfriend.

“That’s amazing,” you smiled at both of them, a small pit growing in your stomach. Now you were around two people of significance. How many interesting people did Sans know?

“I know, right?!” she grinned widely, picking up Alphys and covering her in smooches. The scene eased the pressure in your chest a little bit. No one here was bad, just loud. Very loud.

“Not in front of Frisk, dear,” Toriel’s voice came from one of the doorways, “Dinner is done now!” she called after.

Everyone flocked to where the dining room was, you stalling a bit, wondering if you should leave your back at your seat or continue to bring it with you. What if it was rude to have it at the table? But it gave you a sense of security.

“you sure you’re fine? i can bring you home if you want,” Sans asked from behind you, which you jumped to his voice.

“oh shit, sorry. didn’t mean to frighten you,” he winced and reached towards you. Recoiling instantly, you tensed up even more when you saw the hurt in the lights of his eyes.

“I, I’m s-sorry,” you mumbled, giving up and setting your bag on the chair. You were beyond secure, and you doubted it would make you feel any better, “I’m just n-not good around people, you know that,” giving him a small smile. You ran to catch up to the others before he could say anything else.

Throughout the dinner, the pit in your stomach kept growing until it was hard to enjoy eating. You were able to hide it mostly with a smile and simple conversations. Sans kept giving you worried glances as you ate, and you pretended to not see them. You hated yourself for it, and forced yourself to think happy thoughts for the rest of the time.

However, during dinner you learned a few things. Asgore and Alphys weren’t the only ones to matter, Toriel was the former queen of monsters (she gave up that title long ago), Undyne apparently was captain of the Royal Guard. Even Frisk, they literally saved monster kind and freed them.

You felt like throwing up after hearing all of their great stories. Everyone in this room besides you was important. They mattered, they would be remembered in history forever, they’d probably get a day in celebration of them. And then, there was you. A pitiful human who hasn’t made a single achievement, and can barely handle being around people in general. You stood up from your spot.

“I, um,” you nervously giggle, “uh, wh-where’s your bathroom?”

“Oh! Why it’s right over in that hallway, three doors to the right, dear,” Toriel smiled at you. You nodded a small thanks and rushed over to the bathroom in the most normal way you could muster.

As you closed the door behind you, you had to fight back tears, staring at yourself in the mirror.

_You can’t cry now, it’ll be impossible to hide._

You sighed and buried your face in your hands, attempting to calm yourself. Breathing in and out slowly for a few minutes, you were able to keep the sensation of crying at bay. After the feeling goes away, you flush the toilet and wash your hands. Just in case anyone was listening. You noticed one of your fingers had indents from you absentmindedly biting it and quietly groaned. That would have to be hidden for the rest of the night.

The rest of the night was spent secluded from the rest. You still chatted and sat near them, but mentally, you were out of it. You don’t regret much, but you were definitely regretting going out like this today.

Your cheerful front was kept up in the car ride home. Sans stare bore into you as well. It felt, disappointed. Papyrus had dropped you off at your apartment first, since it was the easiest of course.

“Thanks for inviting me,” you said politely, with little emotion.

“i’ll walk you to your home.”

“You literally dropped me off right in front of my building, I’ll be okay.”

“i insist.”

He wasn’t letting down, you knew he wanted to talk about tonight. But you just wanted to go to bed, recharge, go to work the next day, be on autopilot.

You sighed and got out without a word, leaving Sans behind. He quickly caught up and grabbed your arm, trying to slow you down.

“_____, will you just tell me what’s wrong? i’m pretty sure i- we can help you through whatever it is you’re going through. that’s what friends are for.”

Jerking your hand away from the contact, you glared at him. “I don’t /need/ help!” you practically shouted.

“Like, I get it, you want to ‘fix’ me! Everyone does!” hot tears began to pool in your eyes, “I can’t /be/ fixed! You can’t fix my soul crushing anxiety around people, you can’t fix the fact I hate the idea of contact, you can’t ‘fix’ ANYTHING!” you shout. There goes any remaining happiness left over from that date. Tears flowed freely from your eyes, and your nails dug into your arms.

Sans watched in horror as you crumbled to the ground in a wet mess. You were so tired, tired of people, tired of feeling this way, tired of crying, you were even tired of Sans. You just wanted the sweet embrace of sleep to take over. Never waking up sounded like a nice idea too.

He knelt down in front of you, hands hovering over your shaking form. Afraid to touch you, because he knew you hated that, after all you had just expressed it. But also he worried you would shatter at even the slightest touch.

You were very glad you didn't collapse on concrete, the last time that happened your knees and hands got pretty scratched up. Instead, you pulled yourself into a sitting position, head hanging low. Your hands found your arms again and started to rub them, your nails scratching at the skin as well.

“I’m just so tired, Sans,” it was barely a whisper. “I’m so tired of being this way.”

“i know.”

You manage to stand up after a few minutes, still looking at the ground. How can you bare to even look him in the eyes now? This is the second time you’ve broken down right in front of him. God, you were so weak.

Negative thoughts brought fresh tears to your eyes, knees almost buckling again. You saved yourself from falling by grabbing the wall closest to you. Sans and you walked in silence for the rest of the small trip to your front door. Sobs and sniffles were the only thing breaking the silence.

It took you only a few seconds to grab your keys and unlock your door. You thanked God for not making you shaky.

“S-so uh, th-this bye then?” you asked weakly once you opened the door. He shrugged in response.

“maybe.”

“Please don't be cryptic.”

He gave you a smile and almost reached out to pat you on the head, before retracting his hand again, looking apologetic. Then, he turned and walked out of sight.

You slid down the door once closed, holding you head in your hands. Today had started out great, mostly. What happened?

A knock aroused you from your almost asleep state, how late was it? You checked your phone before standing up. 2:55 am. Who knocks at your door this late/early?

Apparently Sans does. He held up a Tupperware container of, spaghetti?

“get well soon spaghetti,” he gave you a sheepish grin.

“You know you could have waited until, not 3 am?” your voice was hoarse, blatantly showing signs that you were crying well after he had left.

“that defeats the purpose of staying the night”

“What?” was all you managed to say.

“from your reaction earlier, i knew it would be safe to leave you alone tonight.”

“Gee, thanks,” you tried to sound sarcastic, but you were too tired to put much emotion in your words.

He wordlessly placed the spaghetti on one of the kitchen counters before moving over to sit on the couch. Having not moved from your spot at the door, you watched him get comfortable.

“c’mon, don’t leave me tibia all alone here,” he patted at the seat next to him. Too tired to object, you fell down next to him.

“can i..?” he was practically twitching, trying to comfort you.

You nodded, leaning into his partially stretched out arms. At least he asked.

“you need anything?”

“I just want to sleep,” exhaustion finally setting in, you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. He gave a silent chuckle before setting you in a comfortable position on his sternum, falling asleep soon after himself.

Today was truly an exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you want pain?   
> no?   
> oh  
> too bad.


	9. Unrequited Feelings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have yet another conversation with Blake  
> mostly about Sans

“See! I knew you liked him!” Blake shouted happily from the other side of the table.

“I didn't realize it at first! Shut your mouth,” your face got redder with every word. This was so embarrassing to talk about.

A week had passed since you broke down after the dinner, and you took that whole time to recover from it. While you did text both Sans and Papyrus, but they were short conversations that died out. You only did it so they wouldn't worry anyways.

“So, how did you finally figure it out?” they asked, taking a sip of their coffee.

“Uh well, I just sort of realized it. Like, whenever he would text me my heart would flutter, and uh yeah,” you buried your face in your scarf, “I also don't recoil whenever he touches me.”

“Oh really now? You aren't even dating and you’re that far already?” a smug grin plastered all over their face.

“It's not like that, you perv! The closest we've done is hold hands!” you blushed into your drink. Well, it wasn't entirely true. You remembered the morning after your break down and took a long drink from your own tea.

“So it wasn’t just that! C’mon, spill it! You know it's impossible to hide your thoughts around me,” they smiled into their mug.

You sighed. They were right, they knew almost everything about you. Almost everything.

“Gosh, um, I-I was having a bad day, well night.” you begin, setting your cup down.

“A-and uh, I guess he noticed it, and, and he decided to stay the night, keep my company I guess?” you fiddled with your fingers. He really was kind to you. You ignored Blake's, ‘Awwwe he loves you too!’ taking a minute to sort your thoughts.

“I was just, really, really tired, you know? Crying really takes it out of you,” you giggled weakly. “I sort of, fell asleep hugging him,” finishing, you buried your red face into your hands.

When you woke up that morning, you found yourself on the couch, pressed against Sans, and his arms were wrapped around you. While it was nice to feel secure, it was incredibly weird to be that close to him. You knew you ‘okayed’ the hug, but you just weren't used to it. Not that you had disliked it at all, it was actually pretty nice.

He had woken up soon after you, mainly because you panicked at first before you had realized exactly what was happening. You apologized at least ten times before trying to get off. He pulled you into an even tighter hug, telling you that you didn't need to bottle everything up. You could always talk to him.

The rest of that morning was awkward, well, barely morning. It was almost 11 am when you first awoke. Sans didn't leave, but he didn't really say anything, like he was waiting for you to speak up. You just went along with your daily business, watering your flowers, getting dressed and warming up the ‘get well soon’ spaghetti. You still didn't like the pasta. but you had a feeling Sans would not let you live down skipping breakfast. The leftovers were split between the two of you, despite it being only one serving.

“Hello? Earth to _____!” a hand waving in front of your face. You realized you were zoning out, and snapped back into reality.

“Y-yeah, I’m here,” you smile, drinking from your now cold cup.

“So,” they popped, now that your attention was back, “that’s it? You just hugged him? Nothing else?”

You shrugged. You didn’t really want to talk about the morning after.

“A-anyways, I guess I just need some advice? I honestly don’t know how to deal with my feelings for him,” you sighed. Sure, you were in a relationship or two whilst in school, but you never got that far with them. All your dates would break up with you once they realized how bad you were in public, and the contact thing.

“Then you came to the right friend, I’ve been through many relationships!”

“Th-that doesn’t sound reassuring…”

“Nonsense! I just figured they weren’t the right one for me.”

“Sure,” you drew out the word, “I’m just worried he doesn’t l-like me back? Or if he does, he’ll be extremely disappointed in me like everyone else was.”

“_____, relax! He’s already stuck with you after two bad bits already, who says he won’t with all the others?”

“That’s just the thing! It’s only been twice, what if he gets sick of dealing with me when it happens the fifth time? How about the tw-twentieth? Do you really think he’d stay then?”

“Then he’s just not the one,” they smile, referring to their previous comment.

“I-I’ll be back at square one again. You’ll be my only friend -thank you for that- and back to not talking to a-anyone! What if I never find the ‘right one’ Blake? Wh-what if I don’t have one?” The conversation was taking a turn for the worse. You were already beginning to regret everything you’ve said for the past five minutes.

“Everyone has the right person for them.”

You stand up quickly, the chair clattering behind you. The rest of your tea spills on the table as you slam your hands on the table, it was cold anyways. Some people had turned their heads to see what was happening, causing you to tense up. But you were on the edge of not caring. Blake wasn’t giving you advice at all.

“Well maybe some people are destined to be alone,” you said in a crisp voice, enunciating every word without a single stutter. You were just so ticked off for some reason, you couldn’t place why. This friendly conversation went downhill quick, and you were done with it. Furious with Blake, you stormed off away from them.

How could they not even seem to take your feelings seriously? They knew you had anxiety, but maybe they could care less about that as well. It felt like they only befriended you out of pity, it seemed like every friendship went like that. Your brisk walking slowed down to a crawl as your anger burned away with each step. At least you didn’t cry, that’s a plus.

You sighed and rubbed your face, since Blake was such a horrible ‘love expert’, you wondered who to talk to now. You had no one. Unless you planned to talk to Sans about it, but why would you talk about your crush, _with_ your crush?

Long forgotten numbers still resided in your phone, uncalled for months. You looked at the small list for a while. You were desperate to talk to someone, but not that desperate.

Looking up from your phone, you realized you weren’t walking in the direction to your home. You had ended up in front of the skeleton brothers house instead.


	10. Unrequited Feelings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sans receives a pep talk from toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy two sort of short chapters in one day  
> this one's exactly 1111 words and I couldn't be happier

“god, Tori, i have no idea what to do,” Sans groaned, his face in his hands. It had been a week since he stayed the night at your house. You seemed to close yourself off from him, and he was wearing thin. He would receive texts from you, Papyrus too, but they were empty words that caused any conversation to die out quickly.

“I’m sure they’ll turn around eventually,” Toriel gave him a reassuring smile, “You just have to be patient enough to wait.”

“i don’t know how much longer i _can_ wait.”

“Then you wouldn’t be suited for them. Everyone has different times to open up, Sans. _____ in particular seems to just need a longer time compared to the normal.”

“ya got me there,” he sighed, tapping the table.

“So, what got you to come over to talk to me about this, there must be some reason, I assume?”

He nodded solemnly, “they uh, were having a bad time the night after the dinner, and they just, _snapped_. they were shouting about how they couldn’t be ‘fixed’ and that it was useless for me- us to try and help.” there was a faraway look in his eyes.

“i guess they couldn’t even handle yelling anymore, broke down in tears. right in front of me.” he sighed, rubbing his skull, “they couldn’t be left alone, that was obvious. they really needed someone. so i decided to spend the night with them.”

Toriel gave him an adoring look, making him flush a light blue. He really did care about you, he just didn’t want to fully admit that he found himself feeling more than care for you.

“y’know they really hate the idea of contact, they've recoiled to my touch enough for me to have figured out anyways.” his hands curled up into fists. He wondered if something happened in the past, to make you so frightened of contact.

“well uh, they did all that in the hallway, overstepped my boundaries. didn't think. they looked so _terrified_ , like the whole world was against them all at once.”

Toriel placed one of her fluffy hands on top of Sans’. It pained her to see him so conflicted like this. He waved her off with his non covered hand, “I can still go on, it's not me who's hurting.”

She nods patiently in response, offering him all the time needed to prepare the next part.

“so here i am, it's almost 3 am and i’m standing in front of their door carrying a container of spaghetti, in courtesy of Paps.”

“they open the door and ask why i’m there at 3 in the morning. told them I was staying the night and ended up on their couch.”

“got them to sit next to me and man, they looked like they cried the whole time they were alone. they let me comfort, hug them.” he laughed at the small bit of happiness in the memory.

“fell asleep, right in my arms. they looked so, helpless. god i’m so worried Tori, you gotta tell me what to do.”

“Well, I do not know them well enough to give you advice,” she gave him a sympathetic look before their conversation was interrupted by a loud, high pitched screeching.

“Oh! Looks like the tea is done! Please give me a second,” with that, Sans was left alone at the table.

His mind wandered back to the morning after, you had woken him up from panicking. It seemed you weren't actually aware of where you were, and when you calmed down you blushed furiously and apologized more than one should. As if _you_ were the one invading his space.

He didn't say anything, pulling you into a tight hug before telling you it was okay to talk to him.

Despite being the only two in the same room, most of that morning (it was 11 am so not really morning) was spent not talking. You rushed to water your flowers first. He noticed you seemed to care more about those lilies than you did yourself. You seemed reluctant to eat, and you avoided getting ready for your job for a while.

You said you would be fine getting to work alone, and left without saying anything else. It felt rude being left in your home alone, and he walked home.He hasn't seen you face to face since then.

“Here,” a warm tea cup was set in front of Sans, bringing him back to reality.

“thanks Tori.”

“So, where did we leave off?”

“gave you the summary of the last time i saw ‘em.”

“You haven't spoken to them since? Oh goodness, at least it wasn't on a bad note.”

“they haven't given me the chance! they avoid any normal conversations on the phone and they've stopped sending messages in general too…” he sighed, staring at the tea in his cup.

“Sans,” Toriel started sternly, “you do like _____, do you not?” a nod, “Then talk to them! Support them for God’s sake! The poor child may act like they don't need anyone, but it's at times like these someone needs another who cares deeply about them. Be that person, Sans.”

“how do i do that if they won't even talk back?” his voice was small, weak. He desperately wanted to help you, but he didn't even know what was wrong! And you won't even tell him either, “what if nothing really is wrong? what if it's just how they are?”

His doubting mumbles were abruptly stopped from a sharp sting on his cheek. When he looked up, Toriel was standing with a hand raised and eyes filled with disappointment.

“Don't you dare excuse this by saying nothing's wrong! I can't believe you!” she snarled. Sans winced at the words and rubbed his burning cheek. She was right, that was a horrible thing to think.

He sighed and stood up, leaving the untouched tea at the table. Toriel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an intense look.

“I know you care about ____. Now show it to them yourself.” He was given a reassuring smile before being shoved out the front door. Served him right.

Sans blipped to his house to figure out what to do and say. Maybe bringing you back to the clearing from that date would be a good place. But it was getting to cold to spend too long outside.  
After a few minutes of fruitless thinking, Sans gave up and figured he would just go to your home and see if you were there.

Only to find out by surprise, you were already standing at the end of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of the tenth chapter! I can't believe I've wrote this much for little over a week holy crap.  
> and gosh I appreciate all the lovely Comments I've gotten and I melt everytime I see one!   
> same with all the kudos and bookmarks! I'm awed by all the support im getting! 
> 
> to celebrate the tenth chapter here's a shameless tumblr plug: vendingmachinefromhell.tumblr.com


	11. How the Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you finally talk to sans after almost a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for more bad titles

Sans and Papyrus’ house loomed over you. The thought of just being in eyeshot of the building made your chest tighten. You’ve done such a good job avoiding them and everyone else for the past week, yet here you are. All because you walked this way in a blind rage. You tensed up when you saw the door knob turn and the front door slowly open. Running away was out of the question, whoever saw you knew you were there. Or maybe they didn’t and just needed to leave the house at the exact moment you found yourself there. You were still stuck in place when your eyes met with the lights of Sans’.

He looked almost as confused as you did terrified. You took a step back, you couldn’t talk to him. Not yet. His eyes dimmed as he saw you back up, before he shoved the hand grasping the handle back into his pocket. The smile on his face looking more strained, he walked calmly closer to you.

Another few steps back. He almost looked pissed after that. Was he angry at you? Was he angry over the fact you didn’t talk to him? Did he hate you once he realized how you really were? Thoughts like those clouded your mind as he closed the distance between you two. Curse your short legs making small steps. Soon he was only a foot away from you, staring you down with intense pits for eyes, any sign of his pupils gone. Suddenly your feet seemed much more interesting.

A skeletal hand to your chin brought your face up to look at him again. His own face inches from yours. No one was saying anything, you just stared at each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. He sighed - oh god you could feel his breath - and backed off, his smile looking sincere again, the lights were back in his eyes too.

“nice to meet ya.”

You stood, completely dumbstruck. He came bounding over you like you had just killed everyone he loved, only have a weird staring contest - oh god he was touching you too - and just greeted you like none of that happened?

“wanna come inside? between you and me, i’m gettin’ pretty _chilled to the bone_ ,” he chuckled at your confusion and shot you a wink.

“I, I-I,” you had to stop and take a breath before saying ‘I’ another sixteen times. You couldn’t decline. After all you were a pushover, and you also avoided any actual conversations for the past week. But you had gotten accustomed to not talking to him, and boy you loved being alone. A shrug was the best response, you decided.

Another sigh and an offered hand, “please?” there was a pleading look in his eyes.

“Fine, but you don’t need to hold my hand the whole five feet to your door.” As much as you appreciated the contact, too much made you feel overwhelmed. Last week’s morning popped back into your head. You buried your burning face into your hands from the thought.

Sans gave you a look, “but how will i make it to my door?”

“You’ll just have to deal with it,” you returned the look from a crack between your fingers.

A minute of silence, the two of you ended up in the living, with Sans flipping through the channels on TV. You finally removed your hands from your face, but now they were in your very tense lap. It was always hard to be in a house that wasn’t your own.

“anything you like?”

You shook your head, “I-I don’t really watch anything…”

“really? nothing?” he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Surprise, I’m awkward more than just socially,” you try to joke. The concerned glance told you it didn’t work. Oh well, at least you tried.

“you wanna go grab a bite?” he looked nervous, “all we really have is spaghetti and ketchup.”

You haven’t eaten in awhile. Sans managed to help with your eating problems. Since you didn’t talk to him for a week, they began to slip again. Despite that, you didn’t feel hungry. The thought of food brought an idea to your mind though.

“I’ve got a better idea,” you gave him a mischievous smile and ran to the kitchen, looking for any ingredients the brothers didn’t have. All they had that you cared about was butter and salt. God they really didn’t have anything.

“We’re going grocery shopping!” You shout, turning to see a mildly confused, and slightly worried, Sans in the doorway to the kitchen. “and oh yea, where’s Papyrus?”

“oh uh, he’s havin’ a playdate with the little kiddo,” he answered, still very confused.

“Oh, so we don’t have a form of transportation?”

“i have a ‘bike”

“Great, perfect. Exactly what we needed,” you needed to get your sarcasm checked.

“no, i mean like a _motor_ bike.”

“ _Oh,_ ” you’re mental shopping list didn’t really agree to the idea, but it was better than nothing, “So where is it?”

“in the garage, where else?”

You just shrugged and ran out, very joyous. Sans watched your back with an amused expression. He really liked this side to you. It was cute. He immediately shoved that thought to the back of his mind, following you with a blue face.

When he got to you outside, you were practically jumping from excitement. You had thought about doing something like this for a while, but you kept forgetting to get ingredients. Whoops. You watched as he opened the garage door and pulled the bike out. It dawned on you that you had no idea how to ride on one, and it was clearly shown on your face.

“relax, you just need to hold on tight and it’ll be fine,” he handed you a helmet.

You took a deep breath in as you put on the helmet, and let the breath out once you sat behind him, “S-so uh, where do I hold tight?”

“waist is prefered.”

Nodding, even though he couldn’t see, you reluctantly wrapped your arms around his waist. Wait, he had one? He was just a skeleton, how???

“magic,” he chuckled, seeming to have read your thoughts, “also, you should probably hold on tighter than that.”

You responded by hugging him tighter. It felt weirdly intimate, even though you knew it wasn’t.

“okay, good. ready?”

“See, I’m probably not but oh well.” you laughed incredibly nervously.

And you were right. You would’ve never been ready. The ride was terrifying and you almost cried. You ended up having to hold onto Sans as you got off, you were shaking too much to stand straight. After you calmed down, the two of you made your way into the store.

Gaining your energy back after the horrifying ride, you rushed to gather all the stuff you needed. Sans inquired you multiple times on what you planned on making, you avoided every question somehow. He was exasperated by the time you got to the self check-out.

“won’t you give me a hint?”

You gestured to the goods in front of you, “This is the hint, silly!” you were too busy scanning and placing the items in the bag to notice the deep blue spread across his face. Everything you said and did in this elevated state was so cute and precious to him. It was decided. He was determined to keep you this happy forever.

Crying did happen on the ride back. You blamed it on the cold wind when he questioned your wet cheeks. You emptied the contents on the kitchen, pretending to cry fake tears of joy when you found out none of the eggs you bought broke.

You smiled to yourself as you pulled off your sweater - it got uncomfortable cooking with the baggy sleeves - and cracked your knuckles. In which Sans responded by shuddering to the sound.

“Oh gosh, was that weird?” your mood dropped a little, worried that you might have upset him.

“nah, well, yeah. but it doesn’t matter. how ‘bout you tell me what’s happening now?”

An innocent smile. You avoided his question once again by directing him what to do. After quite a few minutes, you two had made a nice mix of chocolate chip cookie dough. You snuck a small bit into your mouth before setting clumps down on a tray - thank god they had one - and placing it in the oven, which you almost forgot to preheat. That's what happens when you go by memory.

“Now comes my favorite part. Waiting,” you sigh as you fall into one of the chairs.

Sans sat in the chair closest to you, and watched as you stated somewhat intently at the oven window.

About every ten minutes you would check, and clear out any of the finished cookies onto a rack on the table, doing that until the batch was gone. You would nibble on one of the soft gooey ones while waiting too.

Standing in front of all the warm cookies in front of you, you mentally gave yourself a high five for a job well done. You looked over at Sans with a huge smile on your face to see his reaction, only to find him already looking at you, entrapped in what seemed like adoration? The look quickly dissipated once he noticed you were staring, being replaced with a smug grin.

“so, cookies?”

You nodded, “Yep! I don’t bake often, but it's fun when I do! My mom would bake a lot, so I sort of know some basic recipes by heart now,” you smiled fondly.  
“guess you could say you were a _chip_ off the old block.”

You blinked a few times, taking a while to register the pun. Once you did realize it, you broke down in laughter. God, today had been so weird! But you didn't mind. You got to spend time with Sans.

As Sans smiled at your reaction, it really dawned on him how much he cared for you. He had fallen for you. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good with puns


	12. Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find yourself reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short cheerful chapter before some stuff starts to go down eyo

It was almost a week until Halloween, and honestly, you were excited. Halloween had gotten pretty boring after your elementary school years. But the hype was recently renewed after you befriended everyone you knew now.  
Thinking of your friends, you smiled at the thought of how close you had gotten with them all in the past few weeks.

Toriel was like a mother to you, which was nice since you would miss your own every once and awhile.

Undyne was, very interesting. She was passionate with every activity. Which would usually drain you out, but her enthusiasm motivated you to push through that feeling.

You and Alphys could relate to each other. She understood the fear you got from being around people. The two of you had gotten pretty close. She was overjoyed when she found out you watched anime a few years ago, and that you still sort of liked it. You had made several plans with her and Undyne to have marathon nights. Those were fun, but it was always weird and uncomfortable staying the night. You felt like you were intruding on their relationship. One time, you expressed that feeling. They just gave you a weird look and said it if really bugged you, you could get your own date to bring. Sans popped up in your mind and you couldn't help blushing.

You still didn't get to know Asgore very well. He was very busy with monster and human relations. Seeing him was very unlikely.

Frisk was a complete sweety. They were in school most of the time you went over to Toriel’s. You didn't see them too often. They seemed to know about your little crush on Sans, and desperately tried to get you to confess. You've managed to avoid it. Definitely being worried what might happen when- if you do. It doesn't really help when Sans is also the one who usually translates their sign for you. Learning sign language would be a nice idea, of you were motivated enough to try.

Papyrus was adorable as ever. His loud voice and movements were finally becoming normal to you. You didn't get a heart attack every time anymore. But you would still jump if he spoke unexpectedly. Cooking with him was one of the many things you did when you went to the brothers’ house. You would cook and bake with your mother all the time when you lived with your parents, so it brought nostalgic memories you enjoyed.

Finally, Sans. As much as you were around the others, you were with Sans almost twice the amount. Both of you just enjoyed each other's company. There wasn't much done, you would spend every night, when you didn't work the next morning, staring up at the starry sky from the clearing he showed you. It was starting to get colder, and while it didn't seem to bug Sans, it was beginning to affect you. You couldn’t help but shiver on some nights. It was your own fault for never dressing up warm. Even with your scarves, sweaters, and fluffy socks. Sans noticed how cold you were one night, and draped his huge hoodie over you. It swallowed you up in warmth and oddly smelled like ketchup. You didn’t mind though, you loved ketchup. Giving you his hoodie became a reoccurring theme on these nights, and you looked forward to it.

Tonight was a night you spent with Sans. His hoodie already hanging off your shoulders. You sat up and hugged your knees, looking down at him. He was still lying, but had an eye cracked open to return the look.

“Thanks so much. For everything.”

“no prob’”

“I mean it! I-I didn’t really have any friends. Only one. I don’t live near any relatives whatsoever. I was alone, but not lonely. Until I met you.” you covered your reddening face. A foreign hand brought down one of your own.

“don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“hide your face like that. it’s too cute for you to do that.”

“Sans!” you cry, using your free hand to fill as much of the space left open from the taken one.

That hand was pulled away too. You were left to stare at Sans, who was sitting up now. Several minutes passed with you two like that. You wanted to tell him how much you liked him. But you were scared. You were scared he would like you back, and be disappointed.

“So, about Halloween. Got any plans?”

“not really,” he answered, first taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

“Good, me either,” you smiled, pulling your hands away from his.

“We should totally deck out your house! I always wanted to do that!”

He watched you with your blissful expression. You got so happy over the simplest things. It was yet another characteristic he loved about you.

“i don’t think we have a deck to decorate.”

“Sans! Stop!” smiling, you jumped up. You held a hand out to him, knowing he would make it difficult. He didn’t try to stand up at all. You had to dig your heels in the dirt until he finally got up himself.

“Thanks,” shooting him a fake glare, you shrugged off the hoodie and handed it back to him.

“Wanna make a list of stuff when we get back to your place?”

“sure.”

Another tradition was to walk back - no shortcuts - and just not talk. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, more like a content one. You were still excited about your partial Halloween plans, practically skipping the whole way back. Money and spirit was what you always lacked, and while you still didn’t really have money, you sure did have the spirit now.

You slapped a notepad on the dining table when you got to Sans’ and turned to him happily.

“What should we start with?”

“we only really decorated for uh, Christmas, so i’m not sure.”

“I guess you’re not festive enough,” you smiled up at him. Which resulted in a low chuckle.

“you’re gettin’ there.”

You pulled up one of the sites to a local store on your phone and the two of you looked through the Halloween stuff, picking out what was deemed cool enough. That lasted until pretty late at night. You had to stop after you found it hard to keep your eyes open. Sans had to slide your phone and pad away from you to make you stop. You gave him a confused and sleepy look.

“it’s late. you should get to bed.” he returned with a soft gaze.

“‘Kay,” you stood up, rubbing one of your eyes, “Wanna bring me home?”

“stay the night?”

“Sure,” you mumbled, getting too tired to function correctly.

Sans smiled at your exhaustion, you looked so sweet and innocent, he wanted to pick you up like a small child and hug you tightly. He refrained himself from doing so - he would. One day - and guided you to the couch. A guilty feeling clouded his soul since he couldn’t offer you a spare bed to sleep. You didn’t seem to mind as you sunk onto the cushions. Luckily, he did have a spare blanket. Unluckily, it was pretty thin and you still looked cold. He shed his jacket once again and placed it on top of your already sleeping form.

You curled up under the hoodie, making a soft noise. His soul almost melted at that point. Sighing, he stroked your hair for a few minutes, before climbing up the stairs to his own bedroom.


	13. Dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a nice morning with the skelebros

“Do either of you know any other skeletons?”

The two brothers stared at you in confusion as you ate some of Papyrus’ breakfast spaghetti. You reminded yourself to show him how to make actual breakfast foods.

“NO, I DO NOT THINK SO... WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS?” Papyrus and you turned to look at Sans. You saw a bead of sweat form as he thought of an answer.

“nah, think it’s only me and Paps.”

“WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW, HUMAN?”

“Just curious,” it wasn’t entirely a lie. Definitely more truth was in the reply. The reason why you were curious was because of a dream you vaguely remember from last night. You thought you had seen another skeleton in it, and you wondered if either of them mentioned or showed you someone else besides them. You shrugged the rest of the dream off after figuring that it was just your imagination.

They gave you a look before going back to eating. Sans took a swig of his ketchup, which you found hilarious. When you had discovered that little quirk of his, you collapsed in laughter, leaving him very worried and confused. The fact that when you were younger, you considered drinking from the ketchup bottle once or twice, but common sense stopped you, had made the moment ten times more funny to you.

You poked around your plate for a little bit, not really hungry. Deciding it was a good time to get home and water your flowers, you stood up, “I think it’s time I head out. Thanks for letting me stay the night!”

“ARE YOU SURE? DON’T YOU WANT TO FINISH YOUR MEAL FIRST? I HAVE NOTICED RECENTLY THAT YOU HAVEN’T BEEN EATING MUCH WHEN YOU STAY OVER. I TAKE NO OFFENSE HUMAN! DO NOT WORRY!” Papyrus exclaimed after he saw your guilty expression.

“Oh gosh, sorry Papyrus! I-I’m just not one to eat big proportions, I’ll gladly take the leftovers home if you want me to.”

He nodded vigorously and hunted for a tupperware container to put your spaghetti in. You played with the hem of your sweater as you waited, wondering if you should walk home. What would you do today? You had nothing planned, except for the Halloween stuff, but you just guessed Sans and Papyrus could pick through your list from last night without you.

You didn’t notice the container being practically shoved in your face at first. Not until Papyrus called you back from your thoughts.

“HUMAN! I HAVE STORED YOUR BREAKFAST AND YOU ARE NOW READY TO LEAVE!”

“Thanks Papyrus,” you smiled, taking the container from him, about to leave when some movement from the corner of your eye distracted you. Only to see nothing when you looked. Odd. Maybe you still needed some sleep. You felt well rested, so why weren’t you acting well rested?

A hand on your shoulder caused you to jump, almost dropping the food in your hands. Sans was watching you with a concerned look in his eyes.

“_____, you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I guess I’m s-sort of out of it today. It happens.”

“want me to bring you home?”

“I-I’d rather walk.”

“same question stands.”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

“we’re no where near a body of water the last time i checked.”

With an exasperated sigh, you threw one of your hands up and left him behind in the kitchen. Sans was already next to you by the time you reached the street, hands in his pockets. It was a habit to avoid his looks, especially when you know he’s concerned. The grass was very pretty today, morning dew still made the individual blades shimmer. You expected that it wouldn’t be long for it to become a white frost in a few weeks.

“you sure you’re fine?”

“Yep,” you didn’t want to talk about it now. You knew exactly where it was going to lead based off your relationship at this point. And you honestly want to avoid it.

“the way you were earlier doesn’t speak ‘fine’ to me.”

“I assure you it is,” the grip on the container tightened.

“it’s different from how you normally are. and not in a good way. usually means you’re not fine.”

There it was. People always think this. Every time you’re in a better mood, they always forget. Forget that you’re just as normal when feeling ‘down’ per say, as you are happy. At least you hoped Sans was going to be different.

“____?”

You never imagined getting drained from him, you honestly thought he was different. You thought he was different. You wished he was different. He was no different from the rest.

Slowing to a stop, you couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Here, you had thought for so long that he’d be disappointed when he found out how you really were. Yet, here you are instead. Disappointed in him. How stupid were you?

And to think you almost believed Blake was right for once. That everyone did have someone for them. You were right all along. No one deserves hypocrite scum like you. Your laughter was replaced by choked sobs soon after.

Sans had stopped and turned to you, unsure of what was happening. The container and it’s contents were spilled all over your feet, as you pressed your hands into your eyes, trying to stop the tears. You backed away before he could say or do anything.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I-I can’t. Jus’ can’t.” you cried, turning away from him and running as fast as you could. You had to get away. You had to leave. You couldn’t come back.

You’ve done it once before, so it can’t be hard to do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a short chapter ;v;


	14. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you wish you could disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I felt so bad posting a short chapter earlier today here have another one!

You only had your phone and keys on you. Everything else was left behind. You sighed as you sunk into the seat you were in. A cafe owner was nice enough to let you rest even though you didn’t have any money to buy anything. You thanked them graciously with what little breath you had left. You ran as fast and far as you could, and you honestly hoped Sans didn’t follow you.

Shuddering at the thought, you took big gulps of the water the owner had also given you. You looked at your phone reluctantly, seeing what you expected. Messages. All from Sans.

 **Sans**  
*_____  
*_____?  
* what happened  
* why did you run like that? is something wrong  
* youre not being funny  
* you know you could talk to me  
*_____  
*please answer me

You felt a pang in your chest as you read the messages. He was worried. Just like last time. Groaning quietly, you checked your battery life. 68%. That’s how long you had left until you would leave entirely. You contemplated calling him at some point before your phone died forever, but pushed past the thought. It would just make it harder to leave.

Where would you go? Far away, that’s the best answer. Finishing the water, you left the cafe, on the search for a ride. A ride anywhere. Anywhere but here.

An hour passed after you left the cafe. Your mind was clouded with uncovered memories you wanted to forget. Of the last time you left like this. The only other time. You wished it would have stayed as the only one. You wondered if it was on such an impulse like this time. You wondered how long it took to get here. You wondered what it will be like this time.

Blake found you dehydrated, starving and exhausted when you first met. You walked more than you hitchhiked. With no money, you barely managed to survive.

Your phone had more messages when you checked. Sans wasn’t the only one. Calls were mixed in too. You almost regretted giving your number out.

 **Sans**  
*where are you  
*im worried  
*_____ answer me please  
*ive told everyone  
*please come back  
*were looking for you  
*_____

Ouch. The core of your heart hurt with every message. You did your best to numb yourself and look at the rest of the messages.

 **Toriel**  
*_____, Sans is very worried. Please talk to us, dear. We can help you  
*Frisk is just as worried too.

You felt sick to your stomach, there wasn’t even that much in there anyways. Just water and a little bit of pasta. Still things you can throw up.

 **Undyne**  
*Hey punk!  
*Where do you think youre going?!  
*This isnt cool of you!

 **Alphys**  
*I know you're scared I get that  
*but please come back

 **Papyrus**  
*HUMAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE?  
*WE ARE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU  
*ESPECIALLY SANS  
*YOU ARE HURTING US

You forced yourself out of your phone. You can't care, if you do you'll come back. You can't come back. You shoved your phone in your pocket and walked.

 

Sans was getting increasingly worried after every hour. You left him standing in confusion, running as fast as you could. By the time he had recovered from the shock of the moment he lost you.

He typed out a few messages while he paced. Why did you leave like that? You were perfectly fine last night and this morning, what happened? His messages got more worried as he waited with no reply.

Not being able to wait anymore, he called everyone else and told them you had run off. As he racked his brain for possibilities, the only place he knew you went to was your home. A quick shortcut there obviously showed you didn't end up there. He was lost, he knew nothing. But he wouldn't give up.

The sun was long below the horizon, and he was still searching for you. It was late, Papyrus was the only one still searching with him. Sans was getting tired, he was about to give up reluctantly for the night, except he felt something. A pull, of some sort. He decided it would be the best choice to follow the pull, if it may lead to you.

 

Your phone was long dead by now. The moon could be seen high in the sky. It hurt to look at, the concrete ground at your feet hurt much less. Ironic.

You weren't surprised to find yourself having spent the whole day walking. You've done it before, you just usually came back by the end of the day.

It was cold, the wind bit into your clothes. Your sweater was too light to defend yourself. Your scarf provided the most protection, covering your mouth and nose to keep your face somewhat warm. Your barren legs canceled out the heat from the scarf though. It was freezing out, and so were you.

The street was quiet. It's what was expected at this hour. Fatigue was creeping up in your steps. As you crossed the street, you noticed a flicker from behind. It was similar to the movement you noticed earlier this morning.

When you turned to see if it was a figment of your imagination again, you saw Sans in place of the figure. He looked confused and terrified, like he wasn't expecting to be there. You two locked eyes.

“_____!” taking a step toward you.

Normally, you would back away, but you were stuck in place. Everything was falling to pieces. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You were supposed to run away, never look back. Never see the friends you made here again. Start over anew again.

Sans ruined your plan. He was going to take you back. You couldn't run away.

The relieved look on his face melted into concern and fear when you remained silent.

Another step toward you, “everyone's worried yknow. c’mon, let's get you home,” he held a hand out to you.

Still paralyzed, you went over your two options. You could take his hand, and go back. Pretend today never happened, be as fine as you could be. Or you could snap out of it, tell him to leave you alone and never come back. You weren't able to pick either.

Sans eyes went wide, his already outstretched arm reached out as he ran towards you.

You saw a blaring white to your right, a bright blue followed soon after.

And finally, black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm not very proud of this chapter, but if it went the other way I saw reader would've disappeared and would never talk to them again which means whoops end of fic and not a happy ending.


	15. It's too Early for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey who wants more pain

Pain.

That’s the first thing that registered once you regained conscious. Everything hurt, even opening your eyes. You just wanted to slip back into sleep again, but the pain refused to let you. Your barely focused gaze examined the room you were in, or what you could see without moving your head. It was mostly the ceiling, but you saw a humanoid figure to your right at least.

Even trying to talk hurt. You just wanted to ask for something to ease the pain. All you managed was a small whimper. It was enough to get their attention though. The chair they were sitting on clattered to the ground as they stood over you. You couldn’t see their face well, it was too dark. But their deep and comforting voice was able to identify them for you.

“oh god, you’re awake,” Sans sounded like he was about to cry, you tried your best to smile. More pain shot through your face, making you let out another whimper.

“just, sit tight, okay? heh, guess you wouldn’t be moving much anyways,” he laughed nervously, “be right back.”

You watched as he walked out of your sight. It was so quiet, you closed your eyes again, hoping it would help you feel at least a little bit better. There was muffled shouting from another room somewhere, too many voices to figure out who was there.

A while later, you didn’t know how long, the door opened again. Light flooded the room, which brought more pain. A pair of strong arms picked you up and set you in a sitting position against the wall on what you were laying on. Probably a bed. You looked up at Sans, who was smiling at you in concern. The light hurt even more now that your eyes were open again.

“think you can drink anything?” there was a mug floating next to him. You wondered how he was able to do that. After managing a small nod, he took the mug out of the air and held it to your lips. Most of the liquid ended up going down the wrong pipe, but the small bit you managed to actually get did help your throat. Not really anything else though.

“What happened?” your voice was small, barely above a whisper. It still hurt, but it was a little bit more bearable.

“you uh, got hit by a car,” he started, rubbing his face with a hand, “it was movin’ too fast. couldn’t stop it in time.”

“you’re pretty banged up, no broken bones though, that’s good. sorta had to take you out of your clothes to clean everything, Tori did most of that,” you noticed a blue hue spread across his face as he looked away.

“How long?”

“how long you’ve been unconscious?” you nod, “about a day. my bed must be pretty comfy.”

You nodded again, at least it wasn’t for a week. The last part took a bit to register, but once it did you were very ready to get up and move. Even though every muscle screamed in protest from the simplest movement. You let out a cry in pain when you lifted one of your arms.

“shouldn’t be movin’ so much,” despite sounding nonchalant, he looked worried when he saw how much pain you were in.

“here, lemme see if we have any pain killers,” he took the empty mug away, and was stopped by a hand reaching out to grab his sleeve. It hurt so much to move that way, you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from shouting along with your muscles. It didn’t stop the stream of tears that fell down your face.

“Don’t go,” you gave him a pleading look.

“how ‘bout i take you with? don’t think someone should cry just from moving.”

That idea had sounded better, if you did hear other people, you wanted to show them that you were fine. At least somewhat.

Sans scooped you up from the bed and carefully carried you bridal style over to the door. It made you incredibly embarrassed, but you were sure you wouldn’t be able to walk. You mentally sighed - physically hurt too much - and leaned into him. He was pretty comfortable.

Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were sitting very tensely in the living room. All three perked up immediately when you and Sans entered.

They all clamored around you. It seemed none of them wanted to let you, so Sans set you down on the couch and went to find you something. You were bombarded with questions asking what happened, why you left, how much did you hurt, and oddly they were very curious about what it was like to be hit by a car. You avoided every ‘why’ question, you just didn't want to talk about it.

Being in a bright - and hurting - setting, you realized how much you got messed up. Your right arm was completely bandaged up, almost no skin showing. While your left arm must have not been that bad, it was still pretty covered too. The weight on your face also meant wounds. Both legs had way too many bandaids, and your torso felt pretty tight as well. Probably even more bandages.

You didn't date lift the t-shirt borrowed from Sans to see if you were right. One of the other reasons was because it was the only thing you were wearing besides your underwear. Luckily it was pretty big on you so his shirt did justice.

“So, when are you and Sans finally start dating?” Undyne gave you a grin as you blushed furiously.

“Wh-what?” you whisper, least painful way to talk.

“Both of you are obviously head over heels for each other!” she laughed, “you were either pretending you're single, or you were just oblivious to it.”

It almost looked like she was going to shove you, but she realized that wouldn’t be the best idea. You avoided her gaze, it was more close to the latter, but not entirely. Sure, you sort of guessed that he also felt the same towards you as you did him. You didn’t want to talk about it. The movie that was playing when you came in seemed more interesting. Undyne took the hint and turned her attention to the TV as well.

Staring at the screen hurt your eyes too much. You desperately wanted to be back in Sans’ quiet and dark room. Closing your eyes, you sunk into the comfortable couch. You stayed like that for a while, somewhat content.

Another weight pressed into the seat next to you and something warm tapped your cheek. With normal circumstances, you would jump and knock whatever the thing was away. You just made a surprised noise instead.

“you asleep already? and i just got you your medicine and food.”

Your lips upturned into a small smile as you turned to see Sans. You mouthed a ‘thank you,’ finding a mug and a pill bottle in his hands. Opening the bottle proved difficult, your grip was too weak. He chuckled and a blue aura surrounded the bottle, with the cap coming off soon after. You dropped two pills in your hand and took the mug in the other. After taking the painkillers - while being in a lot of pain doing so - you leaned back again, the warm mug still in your hands.

“Do monsters need stuff like this too?”

Undyne scoffed, “As if! Sans was just so worried he spent all day figuring out what you needed when you woke up.” she returned his dark smile with a smirk.

“Man you should’ve seen how panicked he got when he first brought you back!”

“UNDYNE WE WERE ALL PANICKING!”

You let out a raspy laugh, it was nice to be in such a laid back environment. Whatever it was you were drink was really helping your throat.

“O-oh yeah,” you start of slowly, “what happened to my outfit?” gesturing to his shirt you were wearing.

“h-heh, it got pretty torn up. Tori can fix your dress if you want,” he smiled, “we have soup if you want any, sorta made it in advance.”

You nodded and he got up again, taking your now empty mug. Undyne shot you another look, making you blush.

“Just make a move already!” she grinned, “Like this!” she snatched Alphys from her spot and the couch and planted a huge kiss on her mouth. Your response was to gasp and bury your face in your hands. Which brought pain shooting up your arms.

Note to self: Please stop moving so fast.

“how’re you supposed to eat if you cover your face like that?” you peeked up at Sans, standing in front of you. A steaming bowl of soup was in his hands and you slowly moved to grab it. Chicken noodle soup, how cute.

He sat down again next to you, watching you eat just as slowly as you moved, before turning his attention to the movie.

With the pain meds kicking in and your meal finished, you found yourself getting drowsy. Everyone besides you and Sans were asleep. The movie that was playing had long ended and the selection screen was displayed instead.

“How late is it?” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes.

“‘bout 4 am.”

“Gosh,” you whispered, no wonder everyone else was dead tired. You could hear the exhaustion in his voice as well, “Guess we should sleep too.”

He hummed in agreement and pulled you into him so both of you were lying comfortably on the rest of the couch. You were on the inside, he held you tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. His blue face showed concern.

“it’s okay, right?”

“Y-yeah” your red face probably matched the intensity of his. After your heart calmed down enough to not kill you, you leaned into him, falling asleep shortly after.

Yeah, the two of you were probably madly in love, neither of you wanted to admit it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been hit by a car so im pretty sure this is inaccurate but whatever


	16. Art Predictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you chill out for the day

“why did you leave?”

A soft voice disturbed your peaceful sleeping, still curled up next to Sans on the couch. While you knew those words weren't supposed to be directed toward anyone, you also knew it was about you. A hand absent-mindedly stroked your hair.

Why would Sans really care if you disappeared? Compared to all his other friends, you were nothing. A nobody. He should probably be thinking ‘good riddance.’ You took weeks to warm up to these friendly people, and you’ll never be completely normal. You were a burden and you were surprised he cared enough to search for you.

“Why does it matter to you?” you answer in a voice equally as quiet. He was stunned to hear a reply. There was no movement, everything stopped. When you opened your eyes to look up at him, he was already meeting your gaze.

“‘cause i care ‘bout you,” he said after what felt like an eternity. He continued to play with your hair since you didn't seem to object.

“now, why did you leave?”

“Impulse.”

“ _just_ impulse?”

You thought for a while. Talking about why already sounded horrible. But lying was just something you couldn't do.

“No.”

“then what else? i’m all ears,” you could feel his low chuckle, it was weird.

“Bad feelings,” you wouldn't lie, but you would be as vague as you could. Maybe he'd get the hint that you don't want to talk.

“what kinda bad feelings?” if he got the hint, he didn't care.

You thought about that morning, about exactly what was going on in your mind, “Disappointment. Anger. A little bit of Loneliness. Regret.”

Now it was his turn to be silent. You watched as the light of his eyes flickered around, trying to figure out what to say next. When nothing came up, he just drew you into a tight hug. Which he immediately let go when you let out a cry of pain.

“oh shit, sorry!” he jumped off the couch to make sure he didn’t hurt you too much. You laughed and pushed away his hand, sitting up.

“What’s the time?” you noticed no one else was in the room, Undyne and Alphys must have left at some point.

Sans pulled out his phone to check, “little bit after 10.”

You sighed, the whole day wasn’t wasted, that’s good.

“I haven’t been home in two days. My poor flowers must be so thirsty.” you spoke to yourself, trying to stand up. Pain flowered throughout your whole body, causing you to fall back onto the couch.

_I honestly don’t want to spend the whole day here, but my body says otherwise. Great._

“I’m just going to sleep, since I apparently can’t do anything else,” you pouted, laying back down. At least you only hurt when you moved, mostly. You could feel the medicine wearing off, which made sense, since it’s been around six hours since you took them. Drowsiness from first waking up was still there, so falling back asleep was no problem. Before you finally slipped into unconsciousness, you felt something warm and smooth brush against your cheek.

 

Contrast to the soft voice waking you up earlier, you woke up to several, loud voices. You covered your face with your arm, hoping that would help. Nope, it just made them aware you were awake.

“HUMAN! I WOULD NORMALLY BE VERY CROSS BECAUSE YOU SLEPT ALL DAY, BUT I DO KNOW YOU NEED TO SLEEP TO HEAL!” Papyrus called out. Man, you loved him and all, but his volume was on the edge of giving you a headache.

“‘Morning, Paps,” you groan quietly, sitting up. The pain killers definitely wore off now, you would have to ask for more soon.

“IT’S ALREADY FOUR, IT IS NOWHERE NEAR MORNING!” he crossed his arms, then his eyes went a little wide, “WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ‘PAPS’?”

You registered what you had said, then shrugged. You really had to stop moving, “I-I guess I did. S-sorry?”

“NO DON’T BE! I WAS JUST A LITTLE TAKEN ABACK! ANYWAYS! BACK TO WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! TORIEL AND FRISK ARE HERE AND WOULD LOVE TO CHAT WITH YOU! DO YOU MIND?”

You shook your head, “No, it’s okay. Oh, and P-Papyrus? Could you grab me some medicine while you’re at it?”

“OF COURSE!” and with that, Papyrus was out of the room. Your ears were ringing, he sure does talk loudly. Papyrus and Undyne had the loudest voices, while everyone had somewhat calmer ones. So why had you heard more than one when you woke up if it was just Toriel and Frisk?

Speaking of them, two entered the room, looking remorseful. You beckoned them over to the couch and Frisk sat next to you, with Toriel on the other side of them.

“How are you doing, _____?” she asked once they got situated. Surprisingly, she was the other loud voice. You just realized how much you could hear everything, and how much it hurt. You decided to bear through it to talk to them.

“I could be better, y-you know,” you laughed sheepishly, “I’ll be fine though. Thanks, Sans told me you sort of patched me up.”

She nodded, “Yes of course. Anything for a friend!”

“Oh, he also said you could fix my dress that got torn up? Can you? ‘Cause I really liked that one…” you smiled at her.

“Yes, I can do that,” she returned your smile.

Frisk tugged at your shirt to grab your attention. They gave you a thumbs up before digging through the bag at their feet. They must have just gotten off of school. You watched as they pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to you.

When you unfolded it, you were greeted with a drawing of you and everyone. Everyone was smiling, and they drew Sans closest to you, with two blue hearts between the two of you. Of course they knew. You couldn’t help but smile at the picture. It was too cute.

“Oh gosh, Frisk, this is too sweet,” you turn your smile to them, holding the drawing close to your chest.

You spent most of the time chatting, but avoiding anything about the past few days. At least Toriel and Frisk got the hints. Papyrus had came back with medicine, leaving you to start dozing off now that no one was talking to you. The loudness of everything was dying down too thankfully. You reminded yourself to get home soon, and to call in work for awhile.

_My phone’s probably dead, isn't it?_

You stood up, holding onto the armrest for support. At least you could bare the pain. The three other heads turned to see what you were doing.

“Just trying to find my phone,” you answered the unasked question.

Toriel gave you a concerned look, while Papyrus and Frisk returned to their conversation. You waved away the concern and inched your way out of the room.

“lookin’ for this?” Sans was leaning against the wall, a mug in his hand and your phone in the other. He grinned and handed it to you. While you typed in your jobs number. Sans watched you! drinking from his mug.

_Ketchup probably_

You called in for just the rest of the week, despite Sans’ quiet protests. Ut felt bad enough to call in, you’re sure you’ll be at least somewhat okay by then.

“You know,” you started after ending the call, “If you’re so worried about my health and safety, why didn’t you bring me to the hospital?”

He almost choked on his drink, “how do you think people would react to a monster carrying in an injured human?”

“Completely normal, for a hospital at least. I’m pretty sure they could care less about who was carrying who, just that someone was hurt!”

“but-”

“No ‘but’s, Sans! It's a good thing I wasn't hurt bad enough that I didn't die, but you seriously risked my life doing that!”

“Tori’s a good healer. she did what she could.”

“And what if we didn't have Toriel, huh?” you looked at the black screen of your phone, gripping it tightly, “What if I did have broken bones? What if I was internally bleeding? There are so many ‘what if’s, it would really just be the best option to have brought me to the hospital. Despite the price, ugh,” you groaned at the thought. Why did health care cost so much?

Sans opened his mouth to say something, but you put up a hand to stop him.

“Don't. I'm not done talking, Sans,” you stared him dead in the eyes. You had no idea why you felt so angry. You just did.

“If my condo to gets worse, or if I get hurt like this again, you’re going to bring me to the hospital.”

He stared back at you in silence. This side to you was pretty rare. The only other time he saw you anywhere close to angry as when you broke down after the first dinner with his friends. But it wasn't dry and tired like this one.

“heh, okay,” he smiled and shrugged.

“S-so,” you almost instantly reverted back to your ‘about to break down at any time’ state, “I guess I’ll go home now since I can walk at least.”

“nah, you’re stayin’ ‘til you’re one hundred percent better.”

“E-excuse me? Wh-what?”

His eye sockets had dimmed to an inky black pit. Oh, he was serious, “i sorta can't trust that you'd be fine by yourself, so you’re staying.”

“S-Sans, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself!” you shot back, ready to go back to the others.

“nope,” he wrapped you up in a hug before you could escape. It was loose, you knew he was worried about hurting you. You smiled.

_I wonder if it's possible to get him flustered._

“Hey, with the way you’re acting, it almost seems like we’re dating,” you coo slyly.

“who says we aren’t?”

You were the flustered one instead. Did he mean that? Or was he just playing with you?

“calm down, don’t get your _bones rattled_ over that, i mean it.”

“A-are you so serious?” you felt like you were going to, something. Faint, cry, anything.

“yep. _____, wanna go out with me?”


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and sans finally get together

You sat in between Sans’ arms in silence. He had just asked you out. _Sans just asked you out_.

“uh, is that a no?” he sounded sad almost.

“No! N-no, I-I’d love to! J-just, I just, wow.” you sighed. You turned around to look him in the face. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. You wanted to cry and laugh. And you ended up doing both. You kept giggling as tears ran down your face.

“why’re you crying?”

“I’m j-just so happy,” you just shrugged, trying to wipe them away, “Are y-you sure?”

“heh, why wouldn’t i be sure?” he chuckled and smiled down at you.

You returned with a lopsided smile, burying your face in his chest. You honestly couldn’t comprehend what exactly just happened. One minute, you were on the edge of fighting him, and the next the two of you are now dating you guess. Today was yet another exhausting day.

“hey kiddo, can’t ya see we’re having a moment?” he said after a while, making you turn to see who he was talking to, it was obviously not you.

Of course it was Frisk. They looked so happy at the scene in front of them. Pumping a first, they started to sign at Sans.

“kid says they’re glad to finally see us together,” he translated for you, watching them form a little heart with their hands. You break off from Sans, blushing.

You spent the rest of your short evening almost stuck to Sans. He thought about bringing you to see the stars tonight, which you agreed to, it felt like forever since you last saw them.

The fun visit to the clearing ended not exactly as planned. Since you walked, the pain crept it's way back with every step, causing you to fall behind to keep up with your pain. Sans insisted on bringing you back, you protested but he picked you up and carried you back.

“Sorry,” you mumbled into his coat. It was nice to be held like this.

“nah, it’s cool.”

“Suure,” you drawl out, raising a hand to poke him in the cheek, “Maybe when I'm not feeling miserable we can go out without it turning out into a mess.”

“ _tibia_ honest, i think it’s pretty cute,” he smirks down at you.

“You mean me being in a whole bunch of pain?”

“well, not that.”

“Then what?”

He shrugs the best he could, holding you, “the fact i can get away with this and you can’t complain.”

“You think I would complain if I didn't get hit by a car a few days ago?”

“you wouldn't?”

“W-well, not with you. Other people, yes. But not you.”

“nice to know.”

You nod, leaning into him. _He’s surprisingly warm, for a skeleton I guess_. Sleep was already calling for you, God you were just so tired. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes. No big deal._

 

Sans gazed down at the peacefully sleeping form on his arms. You were one of the sweetest people he had ever met. From his first encounter with you up until now. He never wanted to let you go.

He was determined to find what makes you tick, how you still seem to function normally despite all the things you must have gone through. And God, how he wanted to see how beautiful your soul is.  
When he got back, Toriel and Frisk had left - they had left a pie, how nice - and Papyrus was about to go to bed himself. Sans had set you on his bed, making sure you were comfortable. After, he went to read to Papyrus - he hadn't done that in a while, it was nice - and had one more thing to do before going to bed himself.

He took a shortcut to your apartment, watering your flowers for you and stuffing some of your clothes in a bag so you didn't have to wear his shirt all the time, no matter how cute you looked in it. He noticed a different sketchbook in one of your drawers when he was searching for clothes. Morality told him to leave it alone, it was probably filled with flowers anyways. He chuckled at your obsession with them. Which reminded him to show you echo flowers. He bet you'd get a kick out of them.

Taking a shortcut back to his room, he set the bag on the ground next to the bed, looking at your sleeping face. It was just as peaceful as before, not a single sign of imperfection. He dropped down and gave you the best kiss a skeleton could on your forehead. You made a soft noise in reply, leaning towards the contact. Oh his soul couldn’t take how sweet you were.

As much as he wanted to climb in bed with you, holding you with all his might - without hurting you - he still respected your personal space that could get invaded. So he headed for the couch instead.

He didn't mind. He had you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuh this chapter was hard to write for some reason i got a little blocked haha ;v;


	18. Curiosity Kills the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans is too worried to let you do anything

A sweet scent aroused you from your peaceful sleep. You groaned sleepily, stretching in the sheets that surrounded you. The last thing you remembered was being in Sans’ arms last night. He must have put you in a bed. It was also his bed when you saw the familiar room from a few nights ago. You curled up in the sheets, not completely ready to wake up just yet.

Once you were ready, you noticed the source of the scent. There was a steaming mug on the nightstand next to the bed with a sticky note attached. Taking the mug, you pulled off the note to read it.

‘morning sleepy bones,’ there was a smiley face drawn next to it as well. How sweet. Just like the tea on the nightstand.

You smiled, finding the bag of some of your clothes on the ground. _How did he get into my home?_ You shrugged and slipped off Sans’ shirt, replacing it with one of your dresses.

He was just so kind to you. How could you ever pay him back? You sighed, lost in thought as you drank your tea. It hit you once you finished the drink. Halloween was three days from now and you were not ready. You snatched a sweater from the bag and struggled to put it on as you ran downstairs.

“what’s the rush, kiddo?” the sudden voice made you jump a foot in the air. At least you managed to get your sweater on.

“heh, sorry. didn’t mean to make you _jump out of your skin_ ,” he chuckled, seeing your playfully annoyed expression, “but seriously, why?”

“I forgot about Halloween! Now we only have three days to prepare!” you cry, upset that you lost several days of possible progress.

“ _that’s_ what you’re worried ‘bout?” you nodded vigorously, “you get hit by a car and you’re sad that you missed a few days to get ready,” another nod. He laughed and shook his head, “kid, that’s adorable.”

You flushed at his statement, attempting to brush it off by grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door.

“where’re we goin’?”

“To the store, obviously! We need to buy candy, decorations, anything for Halloween!”

He shrugged in response and went along with it. While he didn’t want to go on his bike, there wasn’t much of a choice since Papyrus had taken the car to go to Undyne’s, and you couldn’t walk for too long without hurting.

“what happens if you start feeling pain when we’re out?”

You shrugged, “I guess I’ll just deal with it.”

The ride was less than fun. You didn’t cry, but everything felt sore and you’re sure you could have hurt Sans with how tight you were holding him.

When you apologized for the eleventh time, he just smiled and placed his hand over yours.

You were oblivious to the disgusted gazes that passed you and Sans. He had noticed, but said nothing. He didn’t want to make you worried, or ruin your happy demeanor.

You excitedly picked out a few bags of candy, most were for potential trick-or-treaters, but you had to admit you had quite the sweet tooth. After, you showed him about every decoration available, picking out some fake spider webs, with some creepy spiders mixed in too. He suppressed a chuckle when you tentatively poked one of them to make sure it didn’t move. You picked out a few more, heading to the self-serve checkout.

“do you get this excited over every holiday?”

“Not really,” you sigh, looking at the bag in your hand, “I never really had the motivation to care, not until now I guess.”

You smiled as he took most of the bags from you. Pain was beginning to return, you tried your best to ignore it. It began in your arms this time, making it difficult to hold the one bag in your hand.

“you alright?” he noticed you pained expression.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine,” you reassured him. You knew he wouldn’t believe it, but he tolerated it anyways.

“you gotta hold me tighter than that,” he said firmly when you had reached your ride. You stumbled out an apology. Pain shot up your right arm when you tried to get a better grip. Biting your lip, you pressed your face into his back, trying to forget the fact your arm felt like it was on fire. Sans didn’t say anything, he just brought you home. When had you started calling their house ‘home’?

He shoved you onto the couch before you could protest, excusing himself and left you in the living room alone. You sat in slight confusion, holding your throbbing arm. He came back several minutes later, with two mugs in his hands. One was steaming. He handed you the steaming one, sitting down next to you.

Stealing a glance at his own drink you were unsurprised to find the familiar red of ketchup.

“How sweet,” you smiled, turning to your own drink, it was the same tea from this morning.

“the tea’s s’posed to help heal you. Tori gave it to me. not sure if it works on humans, since, y’know,” he gestured to all the bandages hidden under your clothes.

“I’m sure it is! I have a feeling I would still be unable to get up without the tea.”

You really weren’t lying, you felt much better. Maybe you’ll be perfectly fine when you do go back to work.

Sans held you back from doing anything else today, which got boring real quick. You were itching to do something.

“Saaaaans,” you groaned as he held you in a tight hug on the couch. He was being literally clingy.

“hmm?” he hummed sleepily.

“I really need to do something. Anything.”

“why not nap with me?”

“First: no, that sounded really bad. Second: I _need_ to move. Like, draw or something.”

“what ‘bout your arm? also we don’t have any flowers for you to draw.”

“I don’t just draw flowers!”

He perked up at that statement. Maybe that other sketchbook he saw had more than just flowers. Now he was curious to see the inside of it.

“I have to grab a sketchbook from my apartment.”

“no worries. i can-”

“No! I-I have certain books for certain things. You wouldn’t know which one to grab!”

“jus’ tell me what it looks like,” your behavior was a little off putting to him.

You were silent for a minute, “Fine,” you murmur, “It’s a simple cover, just a dark red with no words, and it’s rings are black. It’s about this thick,” you pinched your fingers to be around half an inch, “It should probably be in the closet in my bedroom.”

“got it,” he gave you a squeeze before breaking himself off and disappearing. _What a useful ability._

 

Man you had a lot of sketchbooks. Some looked more worn down compared to others, and each one was unique. There were tabs in most of them. Some were labeled, others had a piece of colorful tape on them. Must have been some sort of organizing system.

When he found the one you had described, he pulled it out and glanced at the one he had seen from last night. He rested a bony hand on the cover, the temptation to open it very close to overwhelming him. If you had all these other books hiding in your closet, why was this one the only one laying open in your room? What was so special about it?

He ignored his conscience telling him to leave it alone, flipping the cover open to the first page. A smiling woman greeted him. Flipping through more of the pages, the same woman kept popping up. There were other people mixed in, but it was mostly her. Sometimes she looked sad, he noticed how the lines looked different with those sad ones. As if you didn’t want to draw it, they were quick and sharp.

Dates were written in the corners of each page, which dated out a few years ago. Flipping through the pages, he expected to see a date close to now before empty pages. Instead, the book was completely filled up, with the last date being in the same year from the first one he saw. Why would you have a long completed sketchbook lying in your room, instead of with the other ones in your closet? Did it have to do with the woman you couldn’t stop drawing? After a few minutes of staring at the last drawing, he closed the book. He should have listened to his conscience. He felt like he had violated your personality.

Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, he closed the closet, taking a shortcut back to you.


	19. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a Halloween that wasn't exactly as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there's sort of an attempt at rape/non-consent in this chapter so beware of that ;v;

It was Halloween morning. You were feeling better than ever. Most of the wounds had healed miraculously over the past few days, with only bruises leftover. Your right arm still had a while to finish up healing.

Sans knew it meant you would go back home soon, so he took every chance he could to cuddle with you. But, he was gone for most of the morning. Papyrus had to help you decorate the house, you didn't mind. He was really tall compared to your height - you mean come on, you’re shorter than Sans, who’s still pretty small himself - and got the decorations to be all evened out.

You marveled at the work you two had gotten done, your excitement kept bubbling up with every passing minute. Lying down on the grass, you watched the clouds roll by. It was a nice day, and you were sure it would be a nice night too.

Hours crawled by, your giddiness was barely contained. You helped Papyrus and Undyne cook sugar cookies to cover in frosting. Alphys pulled up horror anime to watch tonight, you picked out some movies too, even though. horror was your least favorite genre. You could not stand horror for the life of you, being a jumpy person showed that. Nightmare Before Christmas had to be added, you could play it for two holidays and not get weird looks. Score. Coraline was added too, that one you could handle.

As it started to get dark, you were beginning to wonder where Sans was. He was gone all day, without warning too. You nibbled on a cookie while staring out the window absentmindedly. A good amount of kids had come to their door. Most of the bags were emptied out, leaving little to you. Sad.

“Hey punk!” Undyne slapped your back, breaking you from your thoughts, “Waiting for your boyfriend?”

You blushed at the word. It was so weird to hear it, hear it aimed towards you.

“Yeah,” you sigh. It was getting worrying, where was he?

“Chin up! He disappears like this every once and awhile. He should be back soon. Come join us, we’re about to start the movies!” she gave you a toothy grin, guiding you away from the window.

 

It was late, well past midnight. You had sat through several scary movies and wanted to cry by the end of each one. You were horrible, absolutely horrible with horror, but everyone else was fine. Even then, Alphys and Undyne had each other if it got to scary for them even. You were tired and you were scared half to death. Sans still hasn't come back from wherever he was. You let out a quiet sigh, standing up.

“I’m going to go home now, it was nice seeing you guys again,” you ignored Undyne’s sympathetic look, heading straight for the door. You had no idea where your keys were, you just wanted to get out and home.

You knew you had a spare key hiding somewhere around the area to your home, you were pretty good at finding hiding spots. It would be nice to draw your lilies again, if they weren't dead. Your walk home would have been uneventful, until someone had grabbed you wrist. The texture was unrecognizable.

_Oh no._

“Heeeey hun,” an unknown voice slurred from behind you, “Whaaat are you doin’ out so late?”

You prompted to ignore him, pulling your hand from his grasp and continuing forward.

“Ooooh no you don’t,” he spat, snatching your wrist again, turning you around to see him face to face.

“I saw you being all lovey dovey with a _monster_ ,” he sneered like the word was poison just saying it.

“Maybe you need to experience a normal human to fix you.”

He yanked you towards him, grabbing your chin and forcing his lips upon you. It was gross, everything was gross. You shut down completely after the ‘kiss’.

You wanted to call for help. No one would come anyways.

_You have to fight back. Please fight back._

Your body would not listen to your thoughts. The man pushed you into an even more secluded area.

Tears streamed down your face, you could feel yourself falling into nothingness as the seconds passed.

This was all just a bad dream, you would wake up safely in Sans’ arms any minute now. Yep, just a nightmare.

The nothingness was so welcoming.

 

Sans stood over the asshole who thought he could harm his _____. He had felt the same tug from the night you ran away and instantly rushed to follow it. Something wasn't right and he regretted leaving you for the day.

Arriving to the scene, he saw you crumpled in that gross man’s arms. He didn't hesitate using his blue magic at all. The next thing he knew, the dick was on the other side of the street. He was dead to Sans, he had hurt you. And Sans could not let him live it down. Bringing the man back up with his magic, he glared at him with one glowing eye.

“ **if you don't want to have a bad time, i suggest you scramble like the egg that you are and never show your face around me again.** ”

The man nodded, fear filling his eyes. Good. Sans dropped him and he ran as fast as his stupid legs could carry him.

Once Sans was sure he was gone and wouldn’t come back, he kneeled next to you, picking you up in his arms. There were fresh tears in your eyelashes, and you flinched from his touch. His soul hurt seeing you so afraid. He leaned against the wall, cradling you in his arms for a while. Why did he leave you alone for so long?

He pressed his forehead against yours, feeling awful.

 

The man was still touching you. He wasn't leaving you alone. You stumbled away from his grasp, which he let you go with ease.

“Please stop! Don't hurt me!” you curled up in a ball far away from him, hiding your face in your knees.

“hey, babe. s’just Sans. that guy won't bug you anymore,” his soothing words broke through your crying. You were safe.

He knelt in front you, holding a hand out to pick you up. The hurt in his face was evident when you flinched away.

“S-sorry…” you murmured. Contact was always hard after situations like those. After you calmed down to sobs and sniffles, you pushed yourself up from the wall.

“C-can you walk me h-home. M-my apartment.”

He silently questioned why you didn't want to spy the night, but left it unasked and nodded.

It was a quiet walk. The only noise was your choked sobs.

Grabbing a key hidden in a tree near by your building, you headed to your own apartment. Sans was close behind.

“Good night,” you sighed, sliding the key in and opening the door.

“‘night,” his voice was filled with concern for you.

“Sans. I'll be okay. I'm just a little shaken up right now,” you forced yourself to take on of his large hands in both of yours.

“Trust me. I'm safe in my apartment.”

“...alright.”

You smiled and closed the door behind you. It was nice to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow as I wrote the chapter I realized how the stupid guy was acting was sorta how people react to asexualism  
> probably just more extreme


	20. "I'm Scared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you recover from Halloween night.

You did your best to ignore the Halloween night incident. At work, it was easy. It diverged your attention, though your coworkers pressed for why you were gone for a week. They cared, at least. You were glad you could tell half-truths pretty well.

Once you got off though, you were alone with your thoughts. Every person could harm you. Anyone could corner you. You couldn't even defend yourself.

You found yourself in front of the skeleton brother’s house.

“AH! HUMAN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” Papyrus asked when he opened the door from your knocking.

“We haven't spoken in like, three days,” you giggled in reply, “but, I am doing good. How about you?”

“I AM GOOD AS WELL! I HAVE MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI EARLIER THAT I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO TRY, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?”

“Of course! By the way, is Sans home?”

“HE SHOULD BE, HE MUST BE IN HAS ROOM. WOULD YOU LIKE ID I WHERE TO GO GET HIM FOR YOU?”

“Yes please,” you smiled from the pasta he had already given you. It was getting easier to like it, maybe because you always forgot to eat.

“heard ya wanted me?”

Looking up, you saw Sans leaning against the door frame, watching you with a sleepy gaze. You nodded and stood up, falling into a hug with him. He was startled for a second, before wrapping his arms around you.

“I'm scared.”

“i know.”

You balled your fists in his coat, tensing up at the thought of that night happening again.

“i’ll always be there for you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“i have my ways,” he gave you a wink. In reality, he wasn't too sure. The only way he was able to save you in moments like those were because of that tug he felt. He didn't even know why he felt the tug, or if he would every time. Even then, the first time he felt it, he was the one who caused you to get hurt. If he didn't show up, you wouldn't have stopped in the middle of the street like that.

“wanna go grab a bite?”

“I literally just finished eating.”

“and?”

“Your brother gives big servings.”

“fine,” he pouted, nuzzling the top of your head.

“Why don’t we go see the stars tonight? We haven’t in awhile.”

“alright, it’s a deal then,” you could hear the smile in his voice. He gave you one final squeeze, pulling himself away.

“UM, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?” the loud skeleton called from behind Sans. You shook your head. The intimate moment was over.

“I have to get going though, sort of came here right after work. Thanks for the food!” you smiled sheepishly, about to head towards the door, when a bony hand found its way to yours.

“lemme take you home.”

Normally, you would reject his offer, it was nice to have alone time. But your irrational fears told you otherwise. Instead, you smiled and left the brother’s home with him.

“Sorry,” was the first thing said after a long silence. Your free hand was tapping out an invisible tune to distract you.

“why?”

You shrug, “It’s a habit to apologize for everything,” you let out a fake laugh, clearly hiding other things you wanted to say.

“Say, do you have any ideas to prevent, _that_ from happening again?”

“i did say i’d be there for you.”

“ _Sans_.”

“alright, alright,” he chuckled, sweat beading up on his skull, “y’know. don’t go out at night alone, stay away from secluded areas. y’sure you need advice like this?”

“Sans, I need to be able to protect myself. I can’t just wait and expect people to help me,” your grip on his hand tensed.

“i ain't the one to help you with that. i’m pretty much just skin n bones, no muscle.”

“You’re _just_ bones,” you shook with laughter.

“Undyne may be able to help ya, why not ask her?”

“True, let me text her real quick,” you pulled out your phone and sent a quick message asking for training.

She responded rather quickly, and excitedly. There weren't any questions, but you knew she would ask when you would actually meet with her.

After, you and Sans split ways, even though he was iffy about leaving you alone. You managed to convince him somehow.

 

“ready?” Sans asked you nonchalantly, as you rushed to smooth out your sweater.

“Y-yeah,” you smiled, slipping your hand inside his.

He squeezed your hand in response, and the two of you began your silent walk to the clearing. It was getting colder everyday, you knew you wouldn’t be able to do this soon. When it would start to snow, you knew it would be impossible.

It was nice to lie down next to him, his hoodie fit you, despite being several sizes way too big. Sans himself radiated heat somehow, it was pleasant being around him.

The stars overhead never got boring to you. Still, you didn't know any of them. You noted to read about more of them sooner or later.

“I realized…” you mumbled, closing your eyes, “I know little about you.”

“it goes the other way too.”

“How about this? I share one thing about myself, and you share one thing on yourself. Deal?”

“sure.”

“Okay, I’m going to get deep, so get ready,” you sighed, sitting up. Sans’ pupils flicked over to you, waiting for what you were going to say.

“I-I, I ran away like that one day before. I won't go into that much detail, it's long. I, I just felt overwhelmed where I was. I grabbed my wallet and left, without a single word. I j-just kept going forward, until I got here. M-my friend, Blake. They, um, they took me in, I was in really bad shape,” you took a shuddery breath. Bad memories were getting surfaced, you wanted to stop talking, but you wouldn't.

“Wh-when I ran away. It was really an impulse. I l-left them all be-behind,” you bit your finger, trying to distract the emotional pain with physical pain.

Sans said nothing, he had sat up to hug you now. He knew it was probably hard for you to talk about. It seemed like everything was hard to take about for you.

“Frisk was quite the fellow back when we were trapped in the underground,” he murmured in your ear, while rubbing your back.

“they flirted with probably every monster in the underground on their way to the barrier. even me,” he chuckled, “hope ya don't get jealous.”

“well, when the kid was gettin’ close to the end, i took ‘em out on a little date. nothin’ special. jus’ told them i was proud.”

He stayed silent for a while after that. You leaned into his touch.

“‘m proud of you too.”

You perked up and turned to face him. His eyes were filled with love for you, at least that's what you hoped you saw. He wiped away some of the tears forming at the corner of your eyes.

“Th-thanks.”

He leaned down to press his teeth to your cheek, “no prob, babe.”

When you realized that was his form of a kiss, your face burned to a deep pink.

“c’mon, it’s getting late. let’s get back.”

 

You couldn’t sleep that night. There was no reason, just a bad night to sleep. You flicked on the lamp in your room, sifting through all your sketchbooks, trying to find the one you needed.

There it is! you smiled as you pulled out a relatively new one. It was a deep blue, and had a, poppy texture for the better word. A piece of white tape was placed as a bookmarker. You flipped open to the newest page as you rested back on your bed. Who knows how long you had spent filling up the page, but when you did finish, you felt refreshed and tired. After, you easily slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man i sort of have an idea where to take this right now but I have no idea how to link it from this current point to the next and I am angry   
> the consequences of winging it


	21. Dinner #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thanksgiving with the squad goes much better the second time

“Tori’ll be hostin’ Thanksgiving. you’ll come, right?”

You and your skeleton boyfriend - _wow, so weird to think about_ \- were having your almost nightly stargazing session. Instead of wearing his coat, he held you in his lap, covering you with his own warmth as you watched the sky.

You hummed out in agreement. Of course you would go.Why would you have any reason not to? It was nice of Sans to ask you anyways.

“so, how’s training with Undyne?” he asked, resting his chin on top of your head.

After your conversation with Sans about defending yourself, Undyne had happily agreed to help train you to get stronger. It was tiring. You were never really fit, and your poor eating habits gave you no energy. Once she found out you were skipping a lot of meals, she gave you a hearty breakfast every morning you trained. She told Sans as well, since you avoided mentioning it. He always made sure to have food available whenever you came over. So much like a mother. You felt a pang in your chest.

“It’s been alright. I’m really sore though,” you sigh. Moving around as much as you were was not fun. But, you do have a reason to not give up.

“you should take a warm bath or something, ease those muscles,”

“You don’t even have muscles! How do you know? Gosh, you’re acting so much like a mom,” you teased, ignoring the pang getting tighter.

“‘cause i care ‘bout you, babe.”

You went quiet. Not that many people ever said that aloud to you. It was weird to hear it.

“It’s getting colder out,” you decided to change the subject.

“wanna get going back then?”

You nodded, while you would have loved to spend longer out, the coldness was starting to bite at your skin.

Sans looked at you with a smug grin, standing up and picking you up as well. You squeaked and held onto him tightly from the sudden movement.

“My legs aren’t broken you know, I can walk!”

“doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Sans,” you giggled at the thought that popped up in your head, “you know that saying, ‘If you love me let me go?’ or something along the lines of that. Please.”

He gave you a defeated look before setting you down. You reached for his hand, but he pulled it away and shoved it into his pockets, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“if i can’t carry you, you can’t hold my hand.”

“Fair game,” you laughed, starting on your walk home.

Ten minutes into your walk, you’re almost at your apartment, “Hey, Sans,” you said before you got too close to forget to talk.

“hmm?”

“I-I know you probably think I’m all better now, since I haven’t freaked out in public for a while,” you mention, “But, I’m really not better. I don’t think I ever will be.”

“i’ll still love you no matter what.”

“Th-that’s not what I’m g-getting at,” mumbling, you fiddle with your fingers, “I-I’m just saying, while I’ve been fine around everyone individually, I doubt I’ll be good at the beginning of the Thanksgiving dinner. Being around a lot of p-people at once, even if I know them well, it, it just gets overwhelming.”

“...i understand,” he said, pulling you closer to him as the two of you walked.

“Thank you.”

 

You sat in front of your flowers, unable to sleep. Undyne was definitely going to notice your current bad sleeping habits as well, you can’t help but wonder how she would deal with that. The lilies had to be brought inside due to the cold, so now they were resting on your coffee table. It was nice to sit in a comfy couch when drawing them instead of the easy to move, but not very soft chair outside. While you loved drawing your flowers, you were itching to draw something else.

You glanced towards the blue sketchbook you’ve been taking out more frequently. It was resting next to the flowerpot, begging to be drawn in. You gave into temptation, and replaced your flower book with the blue one, opening to the next fresh page.

The page was filled with tiredness, and it didn’t fit like you had thought. Sighing, you finished the drawing though, you always tried to finish them. Once the page was filled and dated, you flipped the cover back and set it over the flower book, moving to turn off the lights and go to bed. You remembered reading somewhere that blue helped with sleep, maybe that’s why you felt so relaxed after drawing. Despite that, you knew it wasn’t the case.

It didn’t matter though, it made you sleepy enough to get to bed.

 

Thanksgiving Day came much quicker than you expected. The time between Halloween and this holiday seemed much shorter this year, maybe because you actually had people to celebrate it with. Even though the holiday wasn’t much of a celebration as it should be. It just reminded you of how horrible the human race was and probably always will be. At least you got a whole bunch of food cooked for you.

You yourself baked some pies, since it was the only kind of food you were confident in making. When you first helped out making them with your mother, you found out you were pretty much a natural and helped baked them every year. You had made two, a simple pumpkin pie and a pecan pie. Both were delicious in your opinion. Hopefully no one was allergic to either.

Stuffing your charger and earbuds in your bag, you satiated your anxiety from waiting by doodling some of your flowers. Until you heard a soft knock at your door. Setting your book and pencil down, you strode your way over.

“Hey Sans,” you smiled when you opened the door. He actually wore something less casual, but it still fit him. He was in a light brown turtleneck sweater, with black pants instead of his usual t-shirt and shorts. His signature blue hoodie was still on him, but you guessed that.

“heya babe, ya ready?”

You rushed to grab the two pies and your bag, “Yep!”

He chuckled and led you to the car Papyrus was waiting in. You greeted him as you slid into the back seat, Sans following you soon after. He held your hand the moment it was free, and joked around the entire ride there. Just like last time.

Toriel had greeted you, and gladly took the pies you brought and the spaghetti (surprise!) Papyrus and Sans made.

Sans stuck by your side most of the time, rubbing his thumb over your hands. You were thankful for that, it really helped your anxiety.

Alphys and Undyne had yet to come, but Asgore was here, playing with Frisk until they had noticed you and the brothers. You squeezed Sans’ hand and he gave you a reassuring smile.

As Frisk bounded towards you, they gave you and Sans a big grin, while signing something to you and Sans.

“sure am too, kiddo,” he chuckled, leaning down to peck you on the cheek. Frisk scrunched up their face, deciding to run over to Papyrus instead.

“What did they say?”

“they're glad we finally admired our undying love for each other.”

You held a hand up to your mouth as you laughed They were too cute. Sometimes you almost wantes your own kid when you saw Frisk. You just knew you would be a horrible parent.

Sans reluctantly left your side - you had a hard time convincing him - and you were left alone to chat with Asgore. He congratulated your new relationship status. When you asked how his work was going, he got a solemn look in his eyes. Apparently, whole monsters still had most of the rights humans had, they were still pretty discriminated. The only monster the humans took seriously at meetings was Asgore himself, they were skeptical over any other monster. He said while you and Sans were wonderful not many people exactly accepted monster and human relationships.

“Ugh, that's horrible!” you exclaimed. There was just so much hate in this world, “Love is love! As long as it isn't pedophilliac or incest, it shouldn't matter who loves who!”

Asgore smiled and patted your shoulder.  
Don't flinch. DON’T FLINCH.

“We need more humans like you, _____.”

“I just don't understand why we feel like we have the need to push you down like the way we are! You guys are alive, living, breathing beings just like us! You have memories and feelings too, yet we’re treating you like garbage!” you groan, disgusted with your kind.

Before Asgore could say anything else, there was a brash knocking at the door. Must be Undyne and Alphys. You felt your chest tighten.

“Hey punks! Ya miss me?” Undyne shouted into the room.

“S-sorry w-we’re late,” Alphys followed soon after, “M-mettaton wanted t-to be fashionably l-late.”

“METTATON?” Papyrus voiced your confusion, though he sounded more excited.

“Hello, darlings!~” a third voice called from behind Undyne and Alphys.

Your chest tightened. Another new person. You really needed Sans right now.

As you stood to find him, the third person - probably Mettaton - caught your eye. You apparently caught their eye as well.

“Ah! _____,~ it’s so nice to finally meet you!” the tall robot (?) gave you a large smile, picking you up in a hug. You tensed up into an incredibly stiff position in his arms. Panic was rising up in your already tight chest.

“heya bud, i’d greatly appreciate it if you’d put my date down,” Sans called from behind you. What a life saver.

Mettaton looked like he was going to object, but did end up setting you back on the ground. You let out a shaky laugh and thanked him. That was enough contact for tonight.

Sans made sure no one jumped at you like that for the rest of the visit, and understood when you didn’t want to hold his hand. It still felt bad to let him down.

The dinner was wonderful. Both Undyne and Sans made sure yo had a lot of your plate. It was cute to see them worried about your eating habits. Though you knew you should try to fix your bad habits at least somewhat.

While the meal went much better than the first time, there was always going to be that underlying tightness in your chest, and you’ll always find yourself holding your breath. But you felt more or less comfortable around everyone now that you know them a little bit more.

Everyone was still leagues ahead of you. You were still pretty useless.

Quickly shoving that thought to the back of your mind, you dug into your food.

Your pies were well received, which made you incredibly happy. Toriel even asked for the recipe for your pecan pie.

“you did great today,” Sans smiled down at you when you got to your apartment door.

“I-it gets easier when I know them,” you laughed nervously. You were very glad you weren’t an emotional wreck after all this.

“welp, guess it’s time for me to leave,” he gave you a wave, ready to turn around and make his way back to the car.

“Not yet,” you blushed, pulling his head down so you could kiss the spot where the bridge of his nose would be.

It was official. Blue was definitely your favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I have hit a bump and I have no idea how to start the next chapter so its possible I might not post anything tomorrow?? I'm sorry ;v;
> 
> BUT I am so happy at how well liked this is! I was so worried when I first began to write this because I never really stuck with writing something like this for this long, and even then I never wrote any fanfics either so this is a cool experience and more fun than drawing for me so eyyy  
> thanks so much. v.


	22. Relaxation(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a day to yourself

Oh how you loved the color blue.

The deep cyan painting Sans’ cheeks was for sure your favorite. It wasn't even a mouth to mouth kiss! You were too nervous to even think of that, your pinkness most likely matching his blues.

“S-sorry,” you stumble out, pushing away from him.

“heh, no big deal,” he pulled you closer to him again, cheeks blue as ever.

You avoided contact most of the night after the Mettaton incident, and if you were honest with yourself, you still weren't very comfortable. Part of you really just wanted Sans to spent the night and cuddle the whole time, and the other part wanted to have ‘you time.’

As much as you loved him, you preferred the latter option.

“G-g-goodnight,” you flushed, playing with your fingers and avoiding eye contact.

He let out a light chuckle, “‘night, babe,” you were so cute to him. Giving you a reassuring squeeze, he turned and closed the door behind him.

After five minutes of standing in front of the door, sorting out your thoughts, you crawled toward your bed and collapsed on it.

Tomorrow would always be one of those days where you avoid people and the public like a plague. Black Friday was one of the worst days to be awake for and you always requested it off, even thought you knew the bookstore would need the help. As much as you wanted to help, your mental state would hate you for all eternity for doing that to yourself.

Relaxing from the thought that you didn't have to talk to anyone the next day, you fell asleep easily and content.

 

11:47 am, not a bad time to wake up too. Late for you, but still early enough to not worry about wasting the day away by sleeping. Having made no plans whatsoever, the day was going to be the best. Plopping down in the couch, you flipped to a random channel for some background noise.

You picked up your flower notebook and began doodling one of the buds. You wondered if you should get some more flowers, liven up your little home with as many pots of different types as possible. It would also mean as so many more flowers to draw as well.

After finishing a few flowers, you realized you haven’t eaten yet, and Undyne would kill you if she found out you skipped, even if you weren’t going to do anything with her today. Sighing, you opened up the fridge to see what you had. You still only really bought fruit, but it was still something. Picking out a peach and rinsing it, you settled back down on the couch, resting your feet on the coffee table.

As you snacked on it, you paid more attention to the TV since you didn’t want to get any juice near your book. Normally, you would flip through for an eternity until you finished your breakfast, but the robot from last night was on screen. Oh yeah, he was apparently popular and everyone loved him. Realization settled in that you had met yet another famous person and you nearly choked on your peach.

You just hoped he wouldn’t talk about you, why would he have a reason to?

“You know, I met a wonderful couple last night!,” _Oh god no_ , “They were just the two cutest people I’ve met!~ A fine example of a human and monster relationship!” you just jinxed yourself, “I must simply have them come and chat with me!”

Well, he did have a reason, and he did talk about you. Before he could say anything else, you flicked of the TV and sat in the silence for a nice long time. You prayed to whatever god was out there that he never put out names. You were never really a violent person, but you really had the urge to see if you could dent metal.

All you could do was sigh for a good six minutes. Not knowing if Mettaton actually mentioned your name or not made you feel sick to your stomach, so you decided to see if anyone else besides you actually managed to watch through the whole thing, since you probably missed it now.

Pulling your phone off its charger in your room, you opened up to one of your now many contacts.

 **You**  
-Hey did you watch Mettaton’s broadcast earlier?

From your week at the skele-bro’s house, you noted that Papyrus was definitely an early bird and morning person. He also talked about Mettaton a lot, so you assumed he watched his shows. Hopefully your assumption was right.

 **Papyrus**  
* OF COURSE I DID!  
*WHY ARE YOU ASKING?

 **You**  
-Well, he apparently mentioned me and Sans, and I was wondering if he actually said our names?  
-I turned off the tv before I could actually find out

 **Papyrus**  
*NO HE DID NOT  
*HE SAID HE WOULD SAVE YOUR IDENTITIES UNTIL HE HAD YOU ON THE SHOW

_Oh fun._

**You**  
-Thank you!

Why did Mettaton have to do this? Did he not notice how bad you were around people? Certainly getting all the popularity from the ‘mysterious couple’ and then even more from actually being on his show. You could barely fathom the thought.

With your peach finished, you tried to push that thought to the back of your mind and continue with your drawing. When that didn’t work, you sulked on the couch for probably half an hour. So much for a relaxing day.

You decided to think of what to get for everyone for Christmas - you hoped they celebrated it - to get your mind away from being noticed by way too many people for your liking. Most of them were easy to figure gifts out. You scratched ideas out in a notebook you rarely used, collectively coming up with several ideas per person so you would have plenty of choices if a store didn’t have the item or it was too expensive for you.

By the time you came up with a good list, it was already four. Well, it felt like it should have been later, but you did spend a long time making a list. There goes the one thing keeping your thoughts away. Setting the notebook on your bed so you would remember to start looking soon, the one sketchbook that you’ve taken out far too many times entered your line of vision.

Picking it up, the book showed multiple signs of age. The leathery cover was scuffed, and the rings holding the pages together were bent in awkward angles. You hated rings. Most of the pages were in better condition, only a few were starting to lose hold on the rings and some of the corners were crumpled up. You stroked the comforting cover, resting on your bed and flipping through each individual page. You got better at drawing her as the months passed, and you were proud you could pull her face from memory so well.

Since you had forgotten it ever so long ago.

Finally reaching the last page, you could feel tears pricking your eyes as you examined it fully. She was smiling, you prefered that smile over tears any day. Her eyes betrayed her smile though, they were tired and sad. You knew those eyes were always a part of her, you just wished you had noticed it sooner.

You brushed your finger around the drawing, knowing your face was fairly wet by now. You were such a horrible person.


	23. Breaking Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more dates

“Nope,” you popped the ‘p,’ forcing yourself to flip the sketchbook back to the cover and shove it into your closet. Why did you torture yourself by looking at those drawings? Why did you even keep the book? Sentimentality sure does suck.

The day was far from over, but you felt like sleeping anyways. Well, you wanted to, you weren’t exactly tired.

After an hour of laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, you questioned if you should break your promise to yourself and meet with someone today. You weren’t completely drained, a little tired yes, but you didn’t hate everyone and everything from being around people for so long. It was just worrying that you might reach that point soon.

Your phone chose to fix your decision problem when you unlocked it to pull up YouTube and watch videos for who knows how long. With a message from Sans.

 **Sans**  
*morning

He sent that three minutes ago. Was he borderline nocturnal or is that just one of his greetings?

 **Sans**  
*wanna go out for dinner tonight?  
*i know a great place

No, he was too sweet! You couldn’t possibly say no. You haven’t really gone out with him much, though he never really asked and you were too nervous to ask yourself.

 **You**  
-It’s 5 pm and no where near morning  
-But sure! I’d love to  
-Are you going to keep it a secret like last time or no?

 **Sans**  
*aw you know me too well  
*ill pick you up in an hour

He wasn’t going to tell you, great. At least you could trust him. You had an hour to get ready, which is enough for you. Cleaning yourself took little to no time. Your outfit was simple too.

With winter getting closer and the days are getting colder, you wore a thicker dress and one of your biggest sweaters.

“did you shrink?” Sans chuckled when you greeted him at the door, “that outfit looks way too big on you.”

“Don’t judge, the bigger the sweater the better.”

“then why not wear mine?”

“Too late,” giving him a sly smile, you took his hand and closed your door behind you.

While you led him out of the apartment, he led you to where you two were going to eat. No motorcycle, thank god. That was never fun to ride, no matter how many times he told you, you’d get used to it.

You found out he really did sleep until five. How he was able to kept plaguing your mind.

The place he had in mind was the bar Blake ditched you at all those weeks ago. You were sort of glad they did that now, you would have never met Sans then.

“this’s it,” his eyes flickered over you, before he took you into the bar. It was warm, and smelled like a bonfire. A very peaceful atmosphere filled the room and you could see yourself ending up here more than once. The dark wood covering the inside just made everything seem calming.

“I like it,” you sighed, giving his hand a slight squeeze. The pressure in your chest melting away.

“that’s good, _tibia_ honest i was a little worried you wouldn’t.”

You decided to join him with his cheap jokes, “Well, it’s really nice. And I’m not telling any _fibulas_.”

Sans brought you over to some stools at the bar whilst you were in your giggly mess. Any joke you could make was instantly hilarious to you.

Wiping the tears forming in your eyes away, you met face to face with a fire monster. They were absolutely stunning, you couldn’t help but stare.

“don’t tell me you’re gettin’ the _hots_ for someone else besides me,” Sans deep voice shook you out of your trance.

“S-sorry!” you were just uncomfortably staring at a monster, that must have been so rude of you.

The fire monster just made some crackling noises, similar to that of a laugh. Maybe they got your stare a lot.

“y’know what i want , Grillbz. his burgers are the best,” Sans turns to you, waiting for you to order.

“O-oh, y-yeah. I-I’ll take a burger then.” you smiled sheepishly up at the fire monster, Grillbz, you guess.

He left to get your food, and you played with your hands, your face burning up. It’s been not even ten minutes in this little bar and you’ve already managed to embarrass yourself. Sans rested a hand over yours, comforting you.

“most humans are pretty blown away when they see ‘im for the first time. no skin off his nose for you to act the same.”

“Still…” you mumbled, “I still feel bad.”

Sans was right, it was one of the best burgers you ever had. You almost put as much ketchup on your meal as Sans did drinking it. Everything was overall nice. Most of the other customers were monsters, but a few humans were peppered in. Sans mentioned it was busier than normal, which was probably due to the fact everyone who celebrated Christmas was out of their house. Despite all the people, you felt pretty fine.

“How much do I owe you?” you asked, pulling out your wallet.

“ya don’t owe anything. i’ll just put it on my tab,” he gave you a weird look, not expecting you to say that.

“Nope, I’m paying right now.”

“_____, don’t be like that.”

“How much?”

“fine. seven bucks.”

“Really? For both?”

When the look on his face grows exasperated, you smiled and pulled out a twenty. It was so cute on how he insisted on you not paying.

“were you always this stubborn?” he pondered on the way back to your home.

“I just never had the money to pay people back. It’s nice to finally have it,” you mused, leaning against him as you walked.

“you didn’t have to tonight.”

“It’s too late to say that.”

“god, you’re too sweet. i can’t help but love ya.”

You may have accidentally squeezed his hand too tightly. He shook with laughter when you smushed your face into his sleeve.

“we’re at your front door.”

“Wait, already?! How?” the last time you checked you were still a few minutes away.

“dunno,” his grin told you otherwise. The grin also told you he wouldn’t say any more, so you left the topic alone.

You dragged him over to the couch and sunk into the softness of it. Sans followed next to you and pulled the two of you into a more comfortable position. Almost nothing was done today, but you found yourself exhausted anyways. His embrace and heat easily pulled you over into sleep.

 

Sans watched as your chest slowly rose and fell, it was enticing to see. He nuzzled his face into your hair, taking in your scent. He really did love everything about you.

The blue of your newer sketchbook caught his eye before he was going to turn off the light. He had never seen that one before. He made a mental note to ask you about it tomorrow morning as the room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still Really bad a puns. I'll get better


	24. Not a Morning Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a little bit frightened.

You woke up to being held tightly. Something dug into your skin, leaving you in mild discomfort, almost in pain.

Opening your eyes, you realized Sans had his arms squeezing you, with his fingertips pressed hard into your shoulders. He was mumbling incoherently as well.

_He must be having a nightmare._

“Sans..?” you whisper, squirming in his grasp.

His eyes shot open upon hearing your voice and feeling the movement. While his right eye was completed devoid of light, his left eye was a burning blue, it reminded you the night of the crash.

“A-are you o-okay?” whimpering, you reach up to get him to look at you.

The next thing you knew, you were laying against the all, gasping for air. Your back was burning, and tears were beginning to well up in your eyes.

Sans stood by the couch, breathing heavily. The blue in his eyes dissipating and sweat beading up on his skull. The regular white prin picks returning.

When he finally got a bearing on his surroundings, your shivering form filled his vision.

“s-shit, _____, i’m so sorry,” he breathed, taking a step towards you and reaching a hand out.

You tensed up at his touch, curling in on yourself even more. He was angry and you didn't know why. You never noticed it. How would you be able to tell if he was mad without the body language you know? You needed to hide in your room, blast music in your earbuds. Pretend that he's not mad. Pretend that he's not there.

You were terrified.

You weren't reacting to Sans at all. In fact, you seemed to be in your own little world, no matter how horrible that world was.

Sans had hurt you, he hurt you so much. So he did one of the things we was best at, running away. He blipped out of the room, out of your home. Leaving you alone in your crying mess.

 

Three days had passed since that morning. Sans hasn't replied to any of your messages. Whenever you called Papyrus to talk to him, he would say Sans wasn't home.

You spent the whole weekend looking for him after you calmed down. You went everywhere you knew Sans e er was with no luck.

He just avoided you.

By Monday, you gave up. You sent him one message before heading off to work. You did your best to stay cheerful. Your mood just wouldn't agree. Any one who got close to you made you recoil, but you tried your best. The day was excruciatingly slow, and so were you.

Sleep never claimed you when you fell onto the couch in your apartment. Everything felt numb. Sans refused to talk to you. You couldn’t draw this feeling away. You couldn't do anything. You were too tired to try.

 

Sans wanted to never find himself if the underground again. Too many bad memories that stuck. Yet, here he was, staring at the ceiling from his bed in his old house. It was the only place he knew where you couldn't find him.

You looked so frightened. Body language and all. You were scared of him.

He let out a groan and rubbed his face from the memory. God, he really fucked up.

His phone buzzed too many times to count as he laid there. They were probably all from you. He has sent a text to Papyrus, saying ye would be gone for a few days. So he knew it wouldn't be him or the others.

He had hurt you.  
He made you terrified.  
He couldn't stand the thought of seeing you face to face again.

 

A week passed. There was still no sign of Sans. Papyrus was beginning to worry. This was no longer ‘a few days.’

Everyone was getting anxious, Sans wasn't answering anyone's texts or calls. You though, were suffering the most. You numbed yourself out. Sure, you kept a cheerful mask while in public, which was mostly work. But, when you found yourself at your apartment alone, your mood slipped.

You stopped eating again, your bed was a horrible place to lay down on. You couldn't even draw your flowers! They were the one thing keeping you at least somewhat grounded during bits like these.

Now, you just sat outside or on your couch, lost in thought.

He was angry at you.  
He hated you.

It snowed that night. You wondered what would happen if you stood outside the whole night.

You wondered if you should try disappearing again.

 

Sans wasn’t even sure how much time had passed. He just knew that it did. His phone would not stop buzzing, and being fed up, he picked it up to turn it off. Only to be surprised to see and incoming call from Papyrus over you. Choosing to humor himself, he accepted the call.

“hey bro, what's up?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP, BROTHER! YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR OVER A WEEK NOW! WE ARE STARTING TO GET WORRIED.”

It’s been a week since he left? If felt like no time had passed at all.

“nah, don't worry ‘bout me. jus’ gunna be gone for a few more days. no big deal.”

“_____’S WORRIED YOU KNOW. THEY HAVEN’T BEEN DOING TOO WELL.”

His non-existent heart would have skipped a beat when he heard your name.

“t-tell,” his voice cracked after he mustered the courage to speak, “tell them I’m fine and that they don’t need to worry.”

“Sans. Please come home,” Papyrus lowered his voice to volumes Sans thought he could never reach. His chest tightened hearing his brother sounding so defeated.

“just give me a few days. not too many. i’ll be fine.”

“Three. Three and no more. If you do not come back after three days I’m getting you.”

Sans let out a weak laugh, “you don't even know where i am.”

“Snowdin.”

“...fine. i’ll be back in three days. bye bro,” Sans hung up quickly, shutting his phone off right away. Papyrus was cross with him, for leaving the way he did.

He sighed, covering his eyes with his right arm. Facing you was something he wasn't ready for. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *distant megalovania in the beginning*  
> well haha um you guys got deceived by Mt fluffy chapter yesterday haha  
> I was sorta projecting myself on the reader for them thinking sans was angry and being scared of the thought hahahah
> 
> but uh, like I'll have to take a little break because I've been falling behind when it comes to school, so chapters will come our a little slower until I can get caught up
> 
> I'm sorry ;v;


	25. A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you feel horrible in like every way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently managed to make my friend tear up while reading this, so have fun. v

You laid on your couch, staring blankly at the flowers resting on the table. They were the only things you kept healthy. You honestly don't remember the last time you ate, or slept properly. It was bad, but you’ve lived worse.

Today marked the thirteenth day Sans disappeared. It felt so much longer than that. You didn't bother to message him anymore. Multiple times though you considered texting Blake. You just couldn't gather the energy to.

It was pathetic, really. The idea of disappearing yourself sounded more pleasing by the minute.

That is, until a soft knock rang through the quiet room.

“Go away,” you groaned, loud enough for the knocker to hear. Whoever it was, you just wanted to be left alone. For the rest of your life. Yeah, that sounded good.

“_____,” the oh so familiar deep voice called out, just as small as his knock.

You tore yourself away from the couch, resting your forehead on the door, not sure if he was real or not.

“Sans..?”

There was a sad chuckle on the other side, “knock knock.”

It certainly wasn't the best time for a joke, but why would you say no? You were feeling horrible and maybe his humor will bring you back up.

“... Who’s there?”

“olive.”

“Olive who?”

“olive you.”

A small smile displayed on your face. It was sad and weak, but still a smile. You reached for the deadbolt and slowly turned it, pulling the door open with the same speed as well.

Sans stood in front of you, with a very stern looking Papyrus a few feet away. Sans’ eye lights looked you up and down, an unusual frown replacing his permanent smile.

“you look awful.”

“Look in the mirror,” you let out a breath, unable to really laugh.

His clothes were wrinkled, like he hadn't changed them every since that eventful morning. Heavy bags were somehow underneath his eye sockets and he just looked about as tired as you felt, mentally at least.

You were pretty sure you were worse for wear as well.

“W-want to c-come in?” you stepped to the side if he chose to accept.

He nodded and hesitantly took a step inside. When you glanced over at Papyrus to see if he wanted to join, he just shook his head and turned the other way.

Closing the door behind you, you followed Sans to the couch and sat on one of the ends. He joined on the other side, not wanting to break into your personal space.

Ten minutes passed in silence.

“I’m sorry,” you mutter after the quiet became unbearable.

“wait, what?” he turned to look at you. You were staring at your lap, not taking your gaze off the hands thay laid there.

“why are you sorry?”

“I- Y-you were a-angry at me,” you felt a lump rise in your throat. You did your best to bite back threatening tears.

“angry? why would i be mad at you?” he was startled to hear this. What did he do to make you think he was angry?

You took a deep breath, pushing the lump in your throat down, “B-becasue, you th-threw me against the w-wall that morning,” another deep breath, “Usually, so own who's a-angry does something like th-that,” you bit your lip, holding back a sob.

“_____, i-i would never get mad at you. i was still in a daze from waking up. I wasn't in the right place.”

The two of you fell into another silence. Before you spoke up again, you made sure the feeling of crying had mostly vanished.

“Sans,” you sighed gently, “are you okay?”

Your question confused him. You were on the verge of tears, you were terrified over the fact you thought he was angry. And yet, you were asking if he was okay.

“yeah, b-babe. i’m fine.”

“...Okay,” you knew he wasn't fine, but you weren't going to force it out of him.

“what about you? are you okay?”

You shrug, the link in your throat returning, “Not really.”

His soul dropped from your honesty. How you looked, how you acted, it was obvious you weren't okay. He did this to you.

“let’s get some food in you,” he changed the subject, giving you a calm smile. Now that he knew about your bad eating habits, he had the sneaking suspicion you rarely ate for the past two weeks.

The weight on the other side of the couch lifted as Sans stood up and headed to your kitchen. Nothing good was in your cupboards or fridge. While you did have fruit, they were starting to go bad.

You winced at the look he shot you from your fridge.

“be right back,” and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sighing, you dragged yourself off the couch. A glance out the window showed that it was lightly snowing out. A beautiful layer of white topped everything. It would have filled you with joy, buy you were still in your numb state. You pressed your face and hands against the window, reveling the cool sensation.

“enjoying the view?” a quiet voice disturbed your thoughtless staring.

You junked at the sound, mentally kicking yourself and turning to face Sans.

He stood in front of you, a take-out bag in one hand, and a pie tin in the other.

“got some Grillbys. also some of Tori’s pie,” he gestured to the bag, then the tin.

“Thank you,” a small smile betrayed your numb feeling, and you followed him over to the table you rarely used.

“it’s not the best, but it'll do.”

You two ate quietly. You still weren't very hungry, but Sans intent stare told you to still eat.

“It’ll take a while for me to forgive you,” the burger in your hands seeming much more interesting than before, “you leaving, the way you did, I mean.”

“makes sense.”

More silence. Neither of you knew exactly what to say. It felt like you had to start all over with your relationship Except instead of being at square one, you ended up at zero. Or even the negatives.

“i guess it’s time i head out,” he sighed, pulling himself off the chair.

As he passed you though, you latched onto the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Please, don't go,” you choked out. You were seriously considering disappearing again, and you knew he would keep you from going through with it.

“alright.”

You smiled up at him. Ignoring all the flashing lights going off in your head telling you not to touch him, you pulled him into a tight hug. Your mind was racing, shouting at you to hide. This part of your mind you absolutely hated right now.

For the rest of the day, you ignored your minds protests at contact, and cuddled with Sans on the couch while watching stupid movies on Netflix. Anything to keep your mind away from the last two weeks.

It was well past midnight when you gave up on sleep. Sans on the other hand, was dozing peacefully on you. You laid in the darkness for hours, lost in thought.

The flower and blue sketchbooks were lying in view, giving a reminder of all the other ones in your closet. Maybe it was time to look through them all again. One of the pages must have what you're looking for.

You stayed that way for the rest of the night, your mind too cross to let you sleep. You had violated all of your personal space and the horribly tight feeling in your chest wouldn't go away..

It was going to take a while to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say I'll take a break and I still manage to write a full chapter in like 24 hours.  
> i mean i did catch up a bit so it's not like I avoided school again


	26. Recuperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Sans fix what was broken

The sun was far above the horizon by the time Sans finally stirred. You hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, but you didn’t feel very tired. One of those nights, you guess.

“Good morning,” you whispered when he lifted his head. With a sleepy smile displayed on his face, he leaned forward to peck you on the cheek. As much as you wanted to accept and lean into it, your body reflexively flinched away. His smile slipped, but returned a millisecond later.

“heh… sorry,” he sighed, leaning back and sliding off the couch.

“W-want to get some coffee?” you asked. Maybe it would keep you from collapsing due to lack of sleep later today.

“sure, you need anything first?”

“Yeah, just a sec’,” you stretched when you stood up, sighing in pleasure from your popping joints. You smiled as Sans’ almost grossed out expression, cracking your fingers as you made your way to your room.

Snatching the cleanest sweater and dress you can find, you switched your old clothes with the slightly fresher ones. Grabbing a very unused jacket, you slid it on as you made your way back to your living room.

“you don’t want my coat?” he pouted as he opened the door for you.

“Won’t you get cold then?”

“nah, the cold air goes _right through me_.”

“Okay then, you big ol’ bag of bones,” you laughed, sliding on some boots and starting your walk. You watched as your feet picked up the snow. It was so pretty. So clean. So pure.

“I love snow.”

“i lived in it most of my life.”

“Gosh, that sounds like it would suck after a while.”

“it wasn’t all that bad.”

“Oh, well then,” you smiled sheepishly.

You almost shut down while ordering your drink. Sans ended up picking for you. It wasn’t a bad choice, and you apologized after practically every sip. He just laughed it off, but you still felt bad.

He invited you over to his and Papyrus’ home, in which you politely declined. Spending two weeks at only your home or work really messed with your social skills. It hurt to see Sans look sad, even though he did very well at hiding it.

When you two split ways at your front door, you immediately flipped the blue sketchbook open to a fresh page, and forced yourself to think happy thoughts. Thanksgiving night came to mind first. Two days before everything happened. One of your happiest nights. As you sketched the curved lines, you could see the vivid colors, despite using only a simple pencil. It was certainly a night you didn’t want to forget.

Once the drawing was finished, you placed the cover back to the front. It was time to search through all your other books.

 

Sans and your relationship was slowly being rebuilt. Touch was definitely at the worst point. It took a week for you to be able to do more than hold hands. It was two days until you were able to hold hands even. Once you were open to more, Sans wasted no time to shower you with kisses, and hugged you with every chance he got. His clinginess was absolutely adorable.

He did his best to hide his nightmares from you. Before you could ask him to stay the night, he would already be out the door. When he did fall asleep with you, he would have safe nights most of the time. But when he did have nightmares, you were too scared to wake him up. You didn’t want to start all over again, but you didn’t want to watch him suffer in his sleep. You felt powerless though. Because of his frequent nightmares, Sans would stay with you throughout most of the day, being as he normally would.

 

You were drawing one of your flowers while sitting in his lap. His arms were wrapped around your abdomen with his head resting on your left shoulder. A movie was playing in the background, and while Sans was watching the movie, his eyes would constantly wander to watch your hands as they moved. It was interesting to watch the process of your drawing. How you spent a few seconds staring at the bud itself, then turned your gaze back to the paper to draw the lines you had memorized. Every once and awhile he would nuzzle your cheek, making you squeak and scold him lightly before returning to your art.

His eyes began to wander over to the blue sketchbook patiently waiting on the other end of the table. You still had yet to show him the contents, and the bookmark inching closer to the last page told him these were recent drawings.

“hey, babe,” he started, grabbing your attention.

“Yeah?” you hummed in reply, still drawing.

“what’s in the blue book over there?” you froze mid stroke. Not always the best of signs, “hey, it’s okay. you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“N-no,” you stuttered, setting the book and pencil in your hands on the table, “y-you can if you w-want to see i-it.”

“thanks, babe,” he snuck a kiss to your cheek before leaning over to pick up the blue sketchbook, making sure you didn’t fall off his lap. You already buried your face in your hands, muttering out apologies even before he opened the book up. His chuckle rumbled throughout his chest as he flipped open the cover. Well, he didn’t know what to expect.

He wasn’t sure if seeing himself drawn all all the pages was what he should have expected.

It was just like the drawings of the woman he had seen all those weeks ago. Only he didn't seem to have ‘sad’ expressions per se. They all had his trademark smile, and as he turned to the later pages, his expressions were filled with adoration, love, even flustered faces. You were still mumbling apologies as he got to your most recent drawing.

“ _color_ me surprised, but they’re great,” he patted your head to reassure you.

“I-I like to draw p-people I don't want to f-forget,” you stammered out, blushing furiously behind your hands.

So that woman meant something to you. Now he just needed to figure out why.

“don’t worry, i think it's sweet,” a mischievous grin grew on his face as he pecked you several times on the cheek, “jus’ like you.”

“Sans, stop!” you giggled, pushing him away.

 

Your relationship was getting stronger by the day. You honestly don't know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this and the next chapter were supposed to be one whole thing, but I did like nothing yesterday so I felt bad about not posting today


	27. Great Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go shopping

It was a week before Christmas, and you had yet to go gift shopping, despite already having a list ready.

Undyne made sure she was the one to go shopping with you, ‘You CAN’T go shopping with your boyfriend! It would ruin the surprise to the gifts!’

You waited anxiously in front of what you hoped was her an Alphys’ house.

“Oh, _-_____, you’re h-here! P-please c-come in!” Alphys had answered your knocking, and stepped aside to let you in.

You stood awkwardly in the foyer, waiting for Alphys to bring Undyne from where ever she was.

“YA READY, NERD?!” she shouted from somewhere else in the house, making you flinch. You nodded when she came into view, clutching the bag in your hands.

You mentally checked and rechecked your list during the ride to the mall. Malls have everything, and you were very glad and relieved to know that. Everyone was easy to think for, you asked Alphys id Mettaton was going to be there, since you had the worst time thinking of something for him. She said he couldn’t come because of a show, and actually asked for you and Sans to come in for a visit five days from now. You sputtered out that you were mostly fine with it, all you needed was for Sans to okay it.

As you reviewed your list for the last time, you deflated realizing pretty much every item was going to be in a different stre.

“This is going to be fun,” you sighed, feeling defeated already.

“Don’t worry! We’ve got all day to shop!” Undyne slapped you hard on the back when you stepped out of the car. She helped you pick out Alphys’ gift, - an anime figure - but ended up leaving you alone to shop for her own list as well.

You had spent probably the worst two hours of your life there, that day. Everything you needed was available, you had just gotten lost several times. The nearby maps were your new best friends the whole time.

It was late in the afternoon when you met up with Undyne again. She offered to buy you some food before you two went back.

“Sure!” you smiled, fiddling with one of your shopping bags, “oh, but I still need to get one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“A book. For Sans. Thought that maybe you could help me pick which one would be the best?”

“Well you are his date, you should know what he would like,” she shot you a silly smile.

“Y-yeah, that makes sense,” you blush, embarrassed from asking her.

“Let’s get some food first. Then we can get a book for your Sansy,” she winked, leading you to the food court.

Your sweet tooth caused you to get mostly sugary foods, which Undyne barked in laughter from. She said your sweets obsession fit perfectly with Sans’ condiments obsession.

It was weird being in a bookstore besides the one you worked at. You still loved being around books just as much though. Instead of spending forever looking through every aisle for the sake of sifting through books, you forced yourself into the science section of the store. You were sure he’d be happy with almost any book in this section, but you picked one about constellations. The two of you could use it when you’re able to watch the sky without freezing half to death.

Undyne gave you a sappy look as you cheerfully pulled the book out of the shelf and brought it up to the counter to be bought.

“You two love nerds were made for each other,” she commented when you got fastened into her car.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“OBVIOUSLY!”

You giggled into your hand. Undyne was really fun to be around.

 

When you got home, you dropped the bags from your trip onto the bed, you following soon after. Today was a satisfying day, you did something that made you feel full.

Out of every one you shopped for, you felt the most proud over Sans’ gift. You hoped he would like it.

You weren't sure exactly what Papyrus would want besides spaghetti, so you got him a gray scarf that you felt would fit him. Undyne got some weights, since you knew she enjoyed working out a lot. Toriel had gotten some raspberry tea that you enjoyed a lot when you were younger. Asgore was hard, but you chose to get some lily seeds for him when you found out he also had a thing for flowers. Last but not least, you had gotten Frisk some drawing supplies. They had seemed to enjoy art from all the pictures they showed you, so you had bought a whole bunch of colorful pencils and markers, colors you wouldn't normally find from any old store.

Overall, you were pretty proud of yourself. This Christmas was going to be one of the best ones yet. The week had started out great. 

 

You didn’t know what went wrong.

Everything started to go downhill the day after your shopping trip. You were spending your day, lounging at Sans’ and Papyrus’ house, absentmindedly handing a mug of tea, and ended up spilling over half the contents onto Sans’ lap. Apologizing a hundred times a minute, you rushed to get a towel for him. He gave you an annoyed look when you continued to apologize.

“geeze, would you stop saying ‘sorry?” he snapped all of a sudden.

“O-oh,” you stopped moving, “s-sorry, s-,” you bit your lip to stop yourself from apologizing more.

“i get it, you feel bad. but you don’t need to talk like a broken record to set your point.”

“I-I’m s-sorry. It’s a h-habit…” you looked down at your hands.

“just stop! it can’t be that hard to not say it.”

Changing from biting your lip to a fingernail, you shut up. ‘Sorry’ was just a very common word for you to say, especially at moments like this. Being quiet was the best option to make the person less angry.

_Oh gosh, he’s angry at me._

“I-I’ll just go now,” you said quietly, almost running away from him.

When you got home, you were a panting and crying mess. What went wrong? Scrambling over to your room, you picked up the sketchbook that had been taunting you all month. Flipping to the page you found yourself going to more often, you pulled out your phone and typed in the number sitting in the upper right corner.

You sighed and regained your composure before hitting the call button. Hopefully the number still worked. When an old and familiar voice answered on the other side, you took one more shuddery breath.

“...Hi, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my kinda breaks consist of writing at school when I get bored during a lesson and writing at like 9 pm when my sis manages to be able to go to bed and I can't work


	28. Pies and Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you experience a 'calm before the storm' kinda day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! on the bright side I actually am a little ahead in some of my assignments now  
> merry valentines day

With just five days until Christmas, you were feeling more anxious than ever. You hadn’t talked to Sans since you ran out on him yesterday. You were worried you’d melt into an apologizing mess again. Instead, you opted to hanging out with Frisk and Toriel.

Her house was always very welcoming, almost like a second home. The warm wood interior always looked flawless and you could imagine yourself spending hours there, just relaxing.

You and Frisk were doodling on the floor. Frisk was drawing some of their friends, while you were trying to draw your lilies by memory. Every once and a while they would lean over to watch your progress, giving you a thumbs up and returning to their own work. You would do the same as well. Their art was genuinely pretty good. After they had finished one of their school friends - an armless monster they called ‘MK’ - they hiked the pad to their knees and refused to let you watch what they were drawing.

Shrugging it off, you returned to your own work. Frisk nudged you several minutes later. When you looked up, they shoved what they were working on into your lap.

Of course, it was a drawing of you and Sans. You couldn’t help but smile, despite yesterday’s events. Once again, there were two blue hearts in between your heads in the drawing.

“Why are the hearts blue, not red?” you wondered aloud.

“I can only assume that they’re drawing your souls,” Toriel answered as she strode into the room. You looked up at her when you heard her voice. She stood in the doorway, smiling down at the two of you.

“My soul, huh?” you said, You knew about souls after they were spoken about when monsters had first surfaced, but no one really tried to look into them more after that. You’re sure most humans haven’t seen their souls, you included.

“Can you see it? Can you show me it? It is a thing that can be shown right?” questioned spewed out of your mouth about the subject.

Toriel laughed at your sudden enthusiasm, “Well, yes, you can see what your soul looks like, but…” she trailed off, leaning closing enough to you for Frisk to be out of earshot, “It tends to have very intimate reasons outside of combat…”

“O-oh my gosh!” you exclaimed, blushing profusely, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

She let out another laugh and placed a furry hand on your shoulder, “It’s alright, dear. You didn’t know,”she smiled and stood up straight.

“I just finished some pie, would you two like some?”

Frisk jumped up excitedly, dropping their drawing supplies on the ground. A small chuckle escaped your lips and you stood up yourself, nodding.

The pie was her trademark butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and it melted in your mouth. It felt like you were eating a piece of heaven itself.

“Gosh, Toriel, your pies are the best,” you gushed out after finishing your slice.

“You’re too kind,” she returned, holding a hand up to her face.

“I mean it, it’s like… oh I don’t know. It’s more than just good tasting, it brings up fond memories I guess,” you giggled sheepishly, trying to explain your train of thought.

She seemed to still take the compliment well, “I’m touched,” she smiled warmly at you.

Frisk who had already devoured their food, watched you two converse in a boring manner, standing up soon after and dragging you along with them. You drew with them for a little longer, giving them pointers as they went along, even though you weren’t an expert artist yourself. Sticking the couple drawing they gave you in the most recent page of your sketchbook, you asked if they had any games they wanted to play.

They jumped up at the question and pulled out virtually every board game in the house to show you. After exhausting every game that could be two player, Frisk pulled Toriel in and you played every other game that could have three players. It was already past nine by the time you finished a game, and you decided it was best you went back home.

Frisk pouted at your farewell, and Toriel asked if you needed a ride. You politely declined, not wanting to bug them anymore than you already have. Plugging your earbuds in for the walk home, you sent one final wave their way and walked out onto the sidewalk.

You skipped to the beat of your music, twirling one of the buds in your hand as you danced along. Compared to the last two days, today went much better in every way possible. You didn’t get lost in public for several hours, and you didn’t manage to piss off your boyfriend with one word. This week was taking a weird turn and if you were honest, you were a little scared to see how it would end. And how the next one would begin.

At the thought of next week, you pulled out your phone and sent out a quick message to them. You needed to talk to them before Christmas, and man you were running out of time.

_Within two days, ugh. Hope they have just as much of a life as I do._

Satisfied with your message, you placed your phone back into your bag, continuing on you merry way home. You would have gotten home nice and quick if you paid attention to your surroundings.

So, you never noticed a hand reach out and pull you off the street. As you were dragged aside, another hand was clamped over your mouth.

“Shhh, don’t say a thing and maybe, you won’t get hurt,” they grumbled something else under their breath, but you didn’t quite catch it.

As they led you further away, you struggled to break free from their grip. When they proved too strong for that, you settled for biting as hard as you could into their palm. The hand fliched away as they grunted in pain. With their concentration broken, you were able to escape their grasp. Tightening your hands into fists, you did your best to look menacing at the person as you backed away.

They were a very angry man, staring daggers at you. You felt your heart drop as he took a step towards you. There goes any kind of composure you built up in the past minute.

“Never told me they’d fight back,” he spat, towering over you, “Didn’t think you had it in ya, princess.”

Before he could snatch you up again, you drew in a deep breath and smashed your right fist into his face. He staggered back, clutching at his now bloody nose. You giggled slightly at what you managed to do, before backing away and bolting out of the scene. Giving yourself a mental note to thank Undyne training you to be able to do that, you found yourself running to the skeleton brother’s house. You were positive you wouldn’t be safe home alone.

“hey- woah _____, what’s wrong?” Sans questioned when you fell through the front door after he opened it. Your heart was racing a mile a minute and you could barely breathe. Sitting on the ground and leaning against the now closed door, you grasped at your chest, trying to even out your breathing. Sans knelt in front of you, eye lights filled with concern.

“M-man,” you gasped out, “H-he tried to d-do s-something. I-I-I d-don’t know wh-what.”

“deep breaths, okay?” his voice low and quiet. He rubbed your back as you gulped in air.

“C-can I st-stay the night?”

“of course,” he rested his forehead against yours, watching your eyes intensely.

After you got your heart and breathing to a normal rate, you leaned into his touch, sighing deeply.

“you can’t fall asleep here, babe,” his chuckle resonated throughout you. You groaned in protest and snuggled into his chest. Seeing that you wouldn’t budge, Sans huffed and slid his arms underneath you, picking you up in the process.

“I haven’t ran that much in my life, like, ever,” you mumbled, eyelids already heavy.

“i’m just glad you’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I got really blocked writing this chapter it flows Terribly I'm so sorry ;v;  
> and of gosh almost 300 kudos! and 7000 hits, my amerature writer heart can't take it, thanks so much for this!  
> ive been wondering if I should do the more canon 'all monsters have white souls' or the more pretty headcanon that they have colored souls like humans do. I just can't decided ;v; luckily it doesn't matter that much I guess


	29. "You Alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you make plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late chapter I'm so sorry  
> I caught a cold and nyquil was our only cold medicine so I was knocked out til noon

“sleep well?” Sans murmured when he felt you stir and sigh in his arms.

“Yeah,” you hummed out sleepily, “You?”

“not bad myself.”

“That’s good,” you smiled to yourself. Hopefully he wasn’t lying to keep you from worrying, “S-so, about last night…”

“hm?” he watched as you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Undyne definitely knows what she’s doing when she trains me. I socked the guy right in the nose,” you said quite proudly. The sudden confidence faded as quickly as it came, “I-I was still r-really scared…”

He pulled you into a hug, nuzzling your hair, “you did it though, you were able to protect yourself.”

You nodded, ignoring the thought that told you he was supposed to come to your aid like he said after the Halloween incident. It was impossible for him to have known that you were in trouble, so how would he have been able to help you? To keep those ideas away, you shuffled through your bag in search of your phone.

“Look,” you smiled as you pulled out the drawing Frisk made for you yesterday. Handing it to Sans, you returned to your bag to grab your phone that managed to find it’s way to the bottom.

“the kid sure does like us together,” he chuckled, studying the picture.

You hummed in agreement, “I didn’t realize the blue hearts were apparently our souls at first. Toriel had to explain it to me,” you blushed, unlocking your phone to check any messages you might have missed, “Sh-she um, also told me about the intimacy of showing someone your soul. Whoops.”

Sans’ cheeks became a tinted blue at your last statement, “heh y-yeah…”

You bit your lip to avoid saying your habitual ‘sorry,’ and noticed Blake had texted you back.

 **Blake**  
-ur never the one to start a meetup  
-whats the occasion  
-but sure  
-12 at the usual place sound good?

You glanced in the upper right corner of your phone to check the time. 11:32. Oh no. You shot up from the couch to grab your bag and sling it over your shoulder. Sans looked up at you from the couch questionably.

“S- G-gotta go,” you stumbled over your words, “s-see you later!” you called behind you as you rushed out the door. You sent out a quick ‘sounds good’ to Blake as you rushed to the cafe you usually meet each other at. Who cares about hygiene.

 

Sans watched you run out the door with little warning, confused and worried even. Something was on your mind all of a sudden, and he didn’t know what it was. This was also the second time in a row you had bustled out of his house like it was burning to the ground.

Everything was going so well too, you were happy, he wasn’t having that many nightmares at the moment. It was a blissful period in your relationship. If only you didn’t apologize for anything and everything that happened.

He was sure that was what caused you to run out on him the other day. It had just sort of come out. You just wouldn’t stop saying that two syllable word, it was almost annoying. You almost breathed the word as much as you did the air.

Snapping at you like that was probably a really bad decision on his part, but he really did think you had to stop that bad habit. He looked at the drawing you forgot to take with you in his hands. What a sweet gesture. He wondered if you would notice it missing.

His phone buzzing distracted him from his thoughts, and he had a message from you when he checked it.

 **Bae <3**  
-I made plans with a friend and I was almost late  
-That’s why i had to leave all of a sudden

 **Sans**  
*its cool  
*whos the friend?

 **Bae <3**  
-Just an old friend  
-Oh btw, Alphys said Mettaton wants us on his show in a few days

 **Sans**  
*and you wanna do it?

 **Bae <3**  
-I don’t mind, do you?  
-Oh whoops, gotta go. Friend’s here. Byee

He sighed at his phone, leaning back on the couch.

 **Sans**  
*k. call me when youre free

With that, he plunged his phone back into his pocket. Grillby’s sounded pretty good right about then.

 

“Thank you so much,” you sighed into your cup. Blake was always able to help you whenever you had asked for it. This time was no exception.

“No prob my friendo. Though, I can’t help to ask, why?” they rested their chin on their hands, watching you take a drink.

“It… just sort of happened.”

“Why now? You never mentioned your mom at all. I thought she was dead or something.”

“No…” you sighed again, you’ve been doing that a lot, “I just, sort of wanted to forget?”

“Makes sense,” they smiled at you sympathetically, “Why so suddenly? I mean, the day after Christmas? That’s so soon!”

“The sooner the better,” you laughed meekly, looking down at the table, “I-I’ll talk more about it later. Not now. I’m not ready.”

“I’ll wait,” they rested a hand over yours on the table. Despite how angry Blake made you so many times with their silliness, they knew when to be serious. They were your closest friend for the longest of times, they had your back and you tried to return the favor.

“Thanks again.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

 

You called Sans on the walk home, like he had asked you to. Albeit a little worried though.

“H-hi,” you murmured into your phone, “a-any reason to why you wanted me to call?”

“jus’ wanted to talk a bit more about the next few days, since you sorta left in a rush,” you sounded so flustered. He just wanted to hold you tight and tell you not to worry.

“S- U-uh, s-so are you still up for the Mettaton thing?”

“not really. maybe after Christmas.”

“O-oh, okay. I’ll tell Alphys then,” your throat closed up as guilt started to settle in, “S-so, um, t-talk to you later?”

“wait,” you flinched at the sudden sharpness, “are you feelin’ alright?”

You were silent for a long time. Unsure of what to say. The pause was too long for you to come up with a undesirable lie, so you decided to avoid saying the truth, “I don’t want to talk about it. Later maybe…”

And with that, you hung up.


	30. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have one of the most awkward christmas's ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I am so so so sorry that I haven't posted in like, 3 days xox  
> I recently got off my super duper horrible motivation crash and spent the last few days catching up on late stuff for school ;v;  
> my birthday happened too that's a thing  
> but uh, here enjoy this slightly not really barely longer chapter than usual that's just filled with awkwardness  
> I might rewrite this later who knoooows  
> also sorry this is like, incredibly late hahaha

You waited anxiously outside your apartment building, waiting for the skeleton brothers to come pick you up. Fiddling with the bag of gifts in your hand, you did a small dance in place to calm down your nerves somewhat. This always happened. Every time. Despite how you already knew all these people.

“hey, it’ll be alright,” Sans comforted you when you slid into the back seat. He automatically noticed your nervous demeanor. You returned his statement with a small smile, latching onto his hand almost immediately.

He joked around, keeping the atmosphere light. You greatly appreciated his efforts, noticing the lift in your mood.

Once again, you were the last to arrive. Thaf sure didn't improve your anxiety, and the look you shot Sans explained how you felt. He just responded by squeezing your hand, pressing his teeth yo your cheek before leading you into Toriel’s welcoming home.

Frisk nearly tackled you when you entered their sights. You laughed uncomfortably to the sudden touch, but returned the hug anyways.

“It’s been like, barely a week since I last saw you,” you smiled, patting the top of their head. The frowned and pulled away, signing something rapidly to you. You really had to teach yourself sign language at some point.

“they said a week’s long enough,” Sans chuckled from next to you.

“Thanks, well, you’re right, Frisk. A week is just too long,” you admit, leaning into Sans, “I should really try to make the effort to learn sign language,” you sigh, more to yourself. Frisk had obviously heard you, and wasted no time pulling you away from Sans’ warmth and next to them on the living room couch. They taught you the simple signs first, and you were just starting to get the hang of understanding at least some of what they were saying when Toriel called out that dinner was done. You realized you never really got the chance to talk to anyone else since you were so preoccupied with Frisk. It didn't matter, their eagerness to teach you eased you anxiety incredibly.

While the pressure in your chest was still there throughout the meal, you had become a master at ignoring it. You seemed to always have some underlying anxiety, no matter what was happening. It probably wasn't great to just pretend it wasn't there, but you did that long enough that it didn't matter much anymore. But, what if no one liked the gifts you got them? What if you got a horrible read on each of their personalities and got something they hated? ‘What ifs’ floated around in your head for the majority of the dinner, eating you away. Still, you managed to ignore them. Sans at some point recognized your current train of thought, and held onto your hand reassuringly.

Toriel spoke about how great her school had been coming along. It was one of the first monster and human school to surface along with the monsters, and while there was the occasional rude human, most of the human children that went there were doing perfectly fine.

Everyone else shared about their life as well. Asgore was ecstatic at the improvement of human and monster relationships, Alphys was enthusiastic over her new project about setting up reserves for areas underground on the surface, Undyne supporting her through the whole way.

“And what about you two, dear?” Toriel’s question shook you out of your thoughts.

“Eh...uh...what?” you stumbled out, coming back to your senses. She was smiling politely at you and Sans, awaiting an answer.

“our relationship’s been goin’ strong and steady,” he suggested, flashing you a sweet smile. You returned his smile and nodded.

“I…I actually talked with someone I haven’t seen in awhile,” you murmured, grabbing the attention of the whole table. Shrinking in on yourself, you almost regretted opening your mouth.

“I...um...t-talked to my mom for the first time in a few years,” Sans was startled to hear this. You never mentioned your family. He thought you hated them for whatever reason. Only one of your friends was ever brought up. Whenever he brought up the topic, you would quickly aim it towards Papyrus instead.

“Uh… sh-she was really happy to hear me,” you smiled down at your hands, “a-actually, I’m going to visit her soon,” Sans, while a little hurt you hadn’t mentioned this before, was happy you didn’t hate your parents. The way you were fidgeting though, you still had more to say.

“I-I’m leaving real soon, actually.”

“How soon?” Undyne asked, making you shrink even more.

“To-tomorrow,” you mumbled into your scarf.

“tomorrow?!” Sans looked about ready to explode. A dumbfounded expression on his face, “why didn’t you say anything?” The expectant look on everyone’s face made you wish you could disappear right then. There was a feeling of dread creeping up your hands.

“I...I...um…” unable to come up with anything, you just shrugged.

“Well… it’s wonderful that you well get to see your mother again,” Toriel broke through the long silence that surrounded the table. You nodded and poked at your food. Suddenly, you weren’t very hungry anymore.

Sans wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt utterly betrayed that you had kept this from him. When did you talk to your mom? When had you made the plans to visit her?

“how far away is her home?” he voiced out his last question.

You played with your fork, avoiding his gaze boring into you.

“Pretty far. Quite a few miles. It might take a day or two to get there. C-can we just stop talking about this?”

 _well, you brought it up,_ Sans’ mind snapped out bitterly. He didn't say or show it, but he was pretty pissed off.

Toriel took the opportunity to change the subject back to her school, talking about all the classes and recent events. You half paid attention, pushing the food on your plate around. Your appetite had completed dissipated by now.

By the tone the present opening part of Christmas came, you were able to force yourself back into a cheerful mood. Frisk - and admittedly, Papyrus’ - excitement made it easier.

They were absolutely thrilled, seeing all the art supplies you had gotten them. Which warmed your heart. Everyone had got you something pertaining to flowers, when they found out about your little affinity for them.

When Sans picked up the gift you had carefully wrapped, you heart skipped a beat. How would he react after what happened earlier? You tangled your fingers together to distract yourself from the dull pressure in your chest. Looking up to see how reaction, the anxiety practically melted away. He was, quite literally, starry eyed. His gaze shifted from the constellation book over to you.

“I-I thought we could use it when we could go stargazing again. Look,” you smiled, scooching closer to him, pointing out pages in the book, “It shows where and when you can find the constellation. And it even describes the mythology behind it! There's also information about the stars that make it up as we, it's really cool,” your smile widened as you looked up at him, glad that he was happy.

Before he could lean down to kiss you, Undyne had interrupted by shouting; “YO LOVENERDS! We still have more things to open! Alphy and I can tone it down, so you should too!” Sans pure away with a slight blue to his cheeks, you with a bright pink.

You watch everyone else open their gifts, leaving you warmer inside than you were just an hour ago. It was almost like the incident never happened. The seat next to you shifted, and you turned your head to see Sans standing up.

“be right back,” he said with a wink, strolling out of the room. Undyne mirrored your confused expression when you looked at her. She just shrugged and continued with her conversation about anime with Alphys.

Moments later, Sans returned with something in his hands. It was a flowerpot, with a few almost iridescent blue flowers growing in it. You watched as he ambled over to you, and held the pot out. You took it from him and stated at the flowers in awe. There were no words to describe how beautiful they were. The color also reminded you of Sans.

“they’re uh, echo flowers,” he started, “the name is sorta self explanatory. but it’s easier to show ya,” he chuckled sheepishly, leaning down to the pot and whispering something inaudible to the flowers. You leaned in as well to see what would happen, and you heard the flowers whisper small ‘i love you’s.

You couldn't help but gasp, and look back up at Sans gleefully, “Oh my gosh, this is amazing!” His cheeks almost matched the flower's color now.

 

The Christmas party was over as soon as you knew it, and you and Sans were standing albeit awkwardly in front of your apartment door. You held the echo follower pot with both arms, terrified you might drop it.

“so uh, you’re leavin’ tomorrow,” Sans mumbled solemnly. You nodded in response, trying to unlock your door. He took the key from your currently uncoordinated hand and unlocked it himself, giving you a silly smile.

“y’know how long you’ll be gone for?”

You shook your head, “It shouldn't be too long.”

He opened the door and placed the bags he was carrying for you nearby the coffee table, with you setting the pot right next to your lilies.

“you need a ride there?”

You shook your head again, “No, I have a friend bringing me.”

He looked at you with a sad and hurt expression, before pulling you into a hug, “i’ll miss you,” he mumbled into your hair.

“I’ll miss you too,” you squeezed him tightly, feeling overwhelming guilt.

“you’ll keep in touch, right?”

“Of course.”

The two of you hugged for what seemed like an eternity, before Sans pulled away, brushing his teeth lightly against your forehead.

“Can… can you watch my flowers for me while I’m gone?”

“‘course, sweety,” he drew you in for one more hug, kissing you on the cheeks instead. He desperately wanted to go for the mouth, but he knew how long it took for you to be okay with any kind of kissing, or contact in general. He didn't want to push it.

“i gotta go now, love you,” he said finally, drawing away and closing the door behind him.

You fell on the couch, staring at the wonderful flowers he had given you. Nothing could ease the guilt rising in your chest in replacement of anxiety.


	31. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go home

You gazed into the blue flowers, still whispering the small ‘i love you’s to you. It sure wasn’t raising the pain in your heart. You were suddenly leaving without explanation, and for who knows how long. Obviously you weren’t going to disappear for a year at least.

A backpack was sitting next to you on the couch. It was filled with mostly clothes, you didn’t feel like you needed anything else. You also had your charger and earbuds, quite the necessity. While you would chat with Blake on the ride there, eventually you would favor music and staring at the scenery instead. They didn’t mind when it happened though.

When a short and brisk knock disrupted your thoughts, you snatched up your bag and bid one final farewell to your flowers. Something pulled at your chest as you walked to the door, begging you to not go. You shoved down that feeling and greeted Blake.

“Hey!” they called out cheerfully, “You ready?”

You nodded, following them to their car. You flung your backpack into the backseat and joining them in the front.

“Man, visiting relatives. That’s always fun,” they set up a conversation starter for the long trip.

“It’s not that bad. We were close when I lived with my family. But gosh, we’ll have a lot of catching up to do,” you laughed nervously. Playing with the hem of your scarf.

“You lived really far away,” they sent you a lopsided grin, “no wonder I found you half dead when we first met.”

You nodded uncomfortably. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Blake mentioning the bad part of your past. It was just hard for you to bring it up. That’s why you still had yet to tell Sans about any of this in detail. To be honest, he was still hiding things from you as well.

“On that topic, how have you been holding up? I know you always forget to take care of yourself unless someone reminds you at least three times daily.”

You grind your teeth, embarrassed that they know the part about you as well, “Y-yeah, I’ve managed so far.”

“Just fruit and sleeping a maximum of six hours a night isn’t managing. The lack of nutrients and hours will catch up to you,” they scoffed, nudging you in the arm, “Your boyfriend’s taking care of you, isn’t he?”

“Of course he does!” you shouted suddenly, “I-I just, don’t want to make him worry too much,”

“He’s your boyfriend! That’s what they do, they worry about their poor baby’s feelings. You just gotta open up!”

“I haven’t even told him exactly what happened in the past.”

“I’m _this_ close to turning the car around,” they lifted a hand to pinch their fingers just barely an inch apart, “When you get back, you’ll tell your Sans, _everything_.”

“Alright, alright,” you sighed, looking out the window, “I will.”

Blake dropped the subject, turning to more idle conversation. Eventually, even that had died out and you plugged in your earbuds, quietly playing soft music in the background. Sleep slowly pulled you away as you gazed at the trees passing by quickly.

 

You had left by the time Sans had woken up, and when he rushed over to your home, he only found it empty. You were already gone. Since he was already at your home, he decided to water your flowers. He knew nothing about caring for plants, flowers made him especially uneasy, for whatever reason.

Lucky enough, you had taped a cheat sheet to the lily pot, but there wasn’t one on the echo plot. It made sense, you had just gotten the new addition, so you obviously didn’t know how to care for them. Otherwise, he followed the instructions for the lilies, and winged it for the echo flowers. Setting the pot back on the coffee table, another note caught his eye, it was addressed to him, he noticed when he picked it up.

 _Sans_  
_I’m so sorry I just sort of left you the way I did. With_ _no explanation. I hope I will be able to tell you_ _everything when I get back._  
_Love, ______

Your apology in the beginning looked like it was erased multiple times, which made his soul pang in guilt. He noticed you hadn’t apologized since he snapped out to you, and you always stop yourself before a ‘sorry’ exits your mouth. He did want you to break that nasty habit, just not like this.

Folding up the note and placing it in his pocket, Sans was almost ready to take a shortcut back now. Knowing you would be gone for a few days though, spiked his curiosity. He always wanted to know who that woman was - though he is getting a hunch as to whom she is - and all those other sketchbooks in your room. But, he knew how rude that would be, and you planned on telling him more as well. He just, couldn’t break your trust.

You were too good for him. You never pushed subjects he showed discomfort for, and avoided anything that made Sans seem unhappy. You respected him and his boundaries, and here he was, contemplating snooping into something you had yet to show him yourself. Shoving down his stupid curiosity, Sans blipped out of your home, and chose to treat himself to Grillby’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sorta short chapter ; v; my friends got me this nifty cute small notebook I decided to write in during school since it's sorta hard to keep track of note cards. it makes chapters look deceivingly longer than they really are but I sorta liked how I ended it??


	32. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you have a lot of catching up to do  
> and sans is already missing you

“_____, baby!” your mother cried out when she saw you at the door. You barely had time to greet her yourself before she tackled you in a hug. She was the only other person you wouldn’t freak out over contact with. It made sense, her being your mother and all.

“I missed you so much!” she continued, you could hear the tears in her words, “Why did you even leave in the first place?”

You bit your lip, this was the topic you desperately wanted to avoid, but you knew you couldn’t pretend you never left your family all of a sudden with no warning, “I-It’s a long story, mind if I got a little settled in, first?”

“Yeah, as much as I love you little reunion, I gotta drive all the way back home now,” Blake had called from their car in the driveway. You giggled nervously, nodding and pulling yourself away from your mom, grabbing the bag you almost forgot from the backseat.

You sent a grateful look towards Blake, “Thank you _so_ much, Blake. I mean it.”

“No prob my friend,” they returned with a smile, “Y’know I’m always there when you need it.”

You nod, “Yeah, bye, I guess. I’ll message you when I’ll be back, alright?”

“Gotcha,” they shot you a finger gun, pulling out of the driveway after you backed away. You gave them a big wave, turning back to the front your mother’s home.

It was different from your childhood home, you knew your parents had planned into moving into a smaller home when you would move out, and you guessed that your sudden disappearance was enough for them to consider you had moved out. You couldn’t blame them for that. While the old house was well, home, you never liked it too much.

“Nice place,” you smile, hoisting your backpack over your shoulder, “wanna show me around?”

You hugged one more time, and she brought you inside, showcasing the house to you. It was a nice, definitely smaller house. Just the necessities for rooms. The basement did have extra rooms, but they were for storage, mostly filled with sentimental things. You got your weird sense of sentimentality from your mother. Otherwise, she had everything she needed. A living room, a kitchen and dining room, a bedroom and a bathroom. She even had a spare guest room that would become yours whilst you stayed. You dropped your bag onto the ground and immediately plugged your phone into the outlet to charge.

Joining your mother in the kitchen, she had made some coffee, and while you still didn’t really like it, and your mom sure knew that, you graciously accepted. It was nice when the house smelled like coffee over smoke. And the walls and overall scent of the place confirmed your thoughts that she had yet to quit.

“S-so,” you started, feeling the heat radiate off your mug, “is Dad at work? I’d love to see him again too, and I mean, he’s sorta old, but you know he wouldn’t retire this early,” you laugh sheepishly, noticing that you were starting to go into a rambling mood when you saw your mom tense up.

“_____, honey, he’s- you father, is no longer with us…” your mother looked down into her own mug, looking absolutely distraught.

_Oh no. I can’t believe I just made- ugh no, I messed up. This was supposed to be a nice happy time. No I messed it all up._

You started to panic, “H-how..?” you choked out.

Your mom laughed bitterly, “His heart gave out on him,” her voice was small, barely above a whisper.

“How l-long ago?” as much as you wanted to stop talking about this, you just had to know. He was your dad after all. You may not have gotten along with him as well as your mom, but you were still fairly close.

“About seven months now,” after that, your mother grew silent. You couldn’t blame her. Guilt overwhelmed you. With your sudden absence, they couldn’t contact you. You weren’t there for your mother when it happened, because you were too busy running away from nothing. Your heart ached from this old news.

“It’s alright dear, you couldn’t have known,” your mother sighed, “at least you’re here now.”

“S-so, uh, c-could we visit h-his grave at some point? L-later of course!” you suggested in a worried tone. You already had made your mom uncomfortable enough, and you seemed to just make her uncomfort worse.

She smiled at you sadly, “Yes, later, we can. But right now, I want to hear how life has been for you, Since you left.”

You jumped, “Y-yes! Of course! I-I’ll just, sit down. I m-mean, it is s-sort of long,” you stuttered out. Being so nervously sucked so much. You sat down at the couch in the living room, getting yourself situated before taking a sip of your drink. Still not your thing. Your mother sat down next to you, waiting for you to start patiently.

You sighed after a good minute of silence, and began to tell the story of your life since you ran away.

Today had marked the first day since you left, and Sans was already feeling hopelessly empty without you.

He was glad you were visiting your parents though, and you seemed to be on pretty good terms with them from what you had hinted. Why would you have left them in the first place, since it was apparent they lived far away. Soon though, you would tell him.

He forced himself to stay away from your home whenever he wasn’t meant to water your plants. Which proved very difficult somehow. His thoughts would frequently wander to your home, and you coming home.

Maybe your friend’s car broke down, so you had to turn back. Maybe you realized that you didn’t want to leave Sans behind, and you forced your friend to turn around from regret. He got a good laugh out of that one.

It was only the first day, he could deal with this. He’s dealt with the countless resets, so why couldn’t he deal with you leaving for a few days?

He spent most of that day at Grillby’s, sulking around with ketchup at hand. Grillby and the other patrons couldn’t help but giggle at Sans’ mood. They’ve never seen him so down in the dumps before.

“Any outsider would think they have been gone for several months,” Grillby crackled at Sans’ sullen expression.

“throw me a bone here Grillbz,” Sans sighed, taking a swig from the bottle.

“I’m sorry, Sans. It’s just so odd to see you like this.”

“thanks,” he shot Grillby a joking glare, “y’know, it is weird. never felt like this before. i have no idea why my bones are getting all rattled over this.”

“There is a first time for everything.”

Sans sighed again, letting his mind turn back to you, “i have no idea what to do.”

At that, Grillby let out a popping laugh, “You will figure it out as the days pass.”

“i hope,” Sans gave him an appreciative grin, sliding off his usual stool, and waving behind him as he walked out.

_it won’t be too long, i can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have some probs ooc sans. fun times  
> I may or may not double post tomorrow, I sort of would like the next 2 chapters to be posted on the same day, but showing how my motivation crashed and burned this weekend it might not happen, so don't get your hopes too high ;v;


	33. what is 'home,' to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans misses you.   
> A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have 1087 words of totally ooc sans. if I had the motivation I would probably rewrite this chapter but I won't have any until like, 7 months from now.

‘Just a few days,’ what a riot.

Sans doubted that over a month was considered ‘a few days.’ But yet, that’s how long they were gone for. Sure, they still messaged him, but the texts were short and simple, just like when he first met them. He guessed they were just enjoying their time there, and didn’t really have time to talk. While he understood that, it still hurt to know they were having fun while he has to suffer alone.

The false hope that they would be back before New Years was certainly unwanted. He knew it was going to be unlikely, with it being just a week since they left, but a week counts as several days. Still, he was left to watch the clock tick to midnight without them. He did have his other friends, but it really wasn’t the same. Undyne slapped him hard on the back that night, telling him to chin up, that they would be back before he knew it.

The second week since they had left, Sans spent hoping the next morning would grant then. He found himself spending more time at their home, staring at either the flowers at the door, waiting for them to come bursting through the door. Of course, it never happened. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he found himself flipping through the two sketchbooks left on the table. The one with the flowers and himself. The flower one still had only the lilies, but he guessed they wouldn’t of had any time to draw the echo flowers between the small gap of the Christmas party and leaving for their parent’s. While it was weird to see himself in one of the books, it filled him with some form of warm fuzziness. They had mentioned how they would draw people they didn’t want to forget, and he was happy to know that he was on the list. He wasn’t sure of how he would feel if he knew that, and that they hadn’t drawn him. Just the mere thought of it made his soul pulse in pain. It became a habit for him to whisper a new message to the echo flowers every night, just in case they came back the next morning. 

By the third week, Sans was beginning to worry. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to stay fine like this. What if they had hurt themselves somehow, and couldn’t come back? What if they discovered they didn’t want to leave their home anymore, and never came back, ever? What if- what if they were killed? His soul throbbed at all of those horrible thoughts. Of course none of those were the case, they were still texting him, showing no signs of any of his anxieties. They were just spending their time nice and slow. He didn’t dare impose on the probable happiness they were feeling right now, even if it was without him.

Into the fourth week. everyone was catching onto Sans’ miserableness. He still cracked jokes and had his overall lazy demeanor, but it was more or less so a facade. The permanent smile on his face was definitely more strained, and he wasn’t putting as much heart into his usual puns. It had become a reflex now, just like when the resets were happening. Why did he keep relating this to the resets? Neither were very similar, but here he was. He sighed and let the back of his skull connect with his bedroom wall. It was starting to get hard to think it was okay that you were gone.

Five weeks was definitely more than a few days. They’ve been gone for about a month now. What's so interesting about being with parents? The last time he had checked parents were just God awful. Surely they should be running out of things to catch up on, right? How long were they separated? Most of it could be summed up in just two days probably, so why has it been five weeks instead of the promised ‘few days’? Did they know how much Sans was tortured from being away from them for so long? His soul had an ache almost as permanent as his smile as he counted the days. 

He couldn't bare to be in your house when the sixth week came along. Only for the flowers, but even seeing the lonely pots on the table made his soul cry more. How dare they leave him like this for so long. Did they even know the damage they were dealing, breaking their alleged promise of a few days? He wasn't sure when he stopped sending a sweet saying to the echo flowers. Their home was deadly silent after he stopped. He discovered how much he hated the silence. He wanted to cry in agony just like his soul, but, he was stronger than that. He could power through this. He had to. 

Seven. The Seventh week. By this time, Sans questioned them ever returning. Maybe they had forgotten about him. The only time he left his room anymore was to water their flowers. Other than that, he would just spend the passing days skulking on his bed. Heh, he still had humor at least. It hurt Papyrus to see Sans like this. This, horrible feeling of loneliness was taking a toll on everyone now. Sans couldn't help but laugh at his stupid dependency on them. Who knew them leaving for almost two months would practically kill him? It was so pathetic, pitiful, he hated himself for acting this way. He wondered how they would be if the roles would switch, would they feel the same? Or would they be able to function normally as a person? He wasn’t crazy enough to find out. 

It was into the Eighth week, when they finally came back. Sans had just finished watering their flowers, staring off into space for a while, until he heard the soft click of their front door unlocking. He had never shot up faster in his life, pulling the door open the moment he saw the handle moving. He looked down at their beautiful face, oh God how he missed it. The ovular shape, the shining eyes that looked back up at him, the short bangs slightly obscuring their eyelashes, they were beyond flawless. 

He cupped their face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over their cheeks. Leaning down, and for the first time, he pressed his teeth against their own mouth.


	34. Stupid Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try to explain why you left for eight weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hoo man it was great to see you guys get all angry at Reader.  
> keep the comments coming I love seeing your guys reaction. v.

You stood, shell shocked with Sans’ mouth on yours. For the first thing, you were surprised to see him in your home, but you were even more startled when he pulled you towards him on a kiss. You were nowhere near prepared for this.

Recovering from the moment, you tried to push away, finding yourself extremely uncomfortable. Sans merely responded by pulling you closer and tighter. Memories of that Halloween night resurfaced, it was reminding you of just like then.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, looking down at you with soft eye-lights. Despite his safe look, you heart screamed that you were in danger.

“i missed you s-”

“Get out,” you interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

“wait, what?” he asked, sliding his hands down your arms to gently hold your own hands. You jerked your hands away from him, taking a step back.

“I said get out,” you clipped, hurt evident in your gaze. Sans knew you were still trying to get used to the whole contact thing, yet he just violated your comfort zone.

“are you serious right now?” he said, exasperated, “you leave for eight weeks and when i finally see you again, you want me to leave?”

“Well _I’m sorry_ that you just kissed me out of nowhere like that! And you _know_ how uncomfortable I am with touching, and you do it anyways!” you felt tears prick at your eyes, and you held the sleeves of your sweater tightly to keep your hands from shaking.

“eight weeks isn't a few days,” Sans sighed, shoving his now empty hands in his hoodie pockets. The echo flowers were repeating your shouts, making you wince.

“Fine,” mumbling my, you readjusted the backpack on your shoulder, “leave, stay whatever you desire. I'll explain why I was gone for so long,” with nothing else to say, you headed to your room to unpack.

When you headed back to the living room, you found Sans sitting smack dab in the middle of the couch, looking very comfy. He looked like he was dozing off, with his feet on the coffee table, hands secure in his pockets, and his eyes closed peacefully. But, when you stepped into the room, he opened his right eye slightly. His smile was more sad than usual, and he patted next to him.

“ya sure for a lot of explainin’ to do,” his deep voice rang throughout the room. Despite the invitation, you didn't move.

“c’mon babe,” he pleaded. Your heart ached at his tone. He really did have a right to know, but…

“When I said later, I meant not today,” you checked your flowers to avoid looking Sans in the eye. They looked well kept, he did a great job. All of a sudden, you felt yourself being lifted off the ground and placed on the cushion to the left of Sans.

“i ain't takin’ no for an answer,” he deadpanned, blue fading from his left eye as he looked at you.

“Fine,” you pouted, leaning into the softness of the couch, “It’s a stupid reason…”

“it better not be a stupid reason,” you flinched at his words.

“I-I spent the first few days catching up, I was planning on coming back after that…”

“and?” Sans was not patient enough for your pauses.

“W-well, m-my mom, she just looked so sad, I-I know she has depression, a-and, well, I couldn't just leave her. S-she only had me…” you looked down at your hands, avoiding Sans’ gaze again.

“The look on her face didn't match the ones in my sketchbook at all,” you murmured, just barely catching Sans’ ears.

It all clicked in place now. You drew people you didn't want to forget, you showed a strong connection with your mother, which would lead you to not wanting to forget her Of course that woman in the sketchbook was your mother.

“I-I couldn't just leave her like that, you know? I stayed with her until she showed signs of improvement in her mood. I never meant to stay so long, it's just, depression sucks, you know?”

Sans watched you fidget as you explain your very long leave of absence. It surely was simple reason, but definitely not stupid. It just showed you cared about the people you loved, just not that well.

He hesitantly pulled you into a hug. When you didn't object, he sighed content, rubbing circles on your back.

“i understand,” he said finally, flashing you a genuine smile, “just take me with you the next time you visit ‘er,” he chuckled, tangling a hand in your hair, “it was real bonely without ya.”

You nodded in his arms, guilt rising in your chest. You left him alone for well over the stated time. How horrible were you, well, at least you _did_ stay in contact.

“I'm sorry,” you whispered in his arms. As much as you wanted to say something else, anything else, you couldn't come up with anything else.

Sans said nothing, pulling you tighter into his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of your head, lost in thought.

“I’m sorry I never texted you why, I just… didn't want to make you worry.”

His ribcage rumbled with chuckles, “okay, that's a stupid reason. i’m gunna worry even if you didn't text me.”

You fell into a silence again. Guilt was eating you up like crazy, you had to come up with a something to make it up. You doubted it would fix much.

“H-hey, at least I was able to be back before Valentine's Day. Well, literally the day before, but still,” you smiled, playing with the sleeves to his coat, “I mean, that would be awkward, not being with your date on the day you should be.”

“valentine's day?”

“Did you not have it in the Underground?”

“nope.”

You almost jumped from his grip, but that would leave at least one of you in pain. Instead, you slid out from underneath his arms, smiling even more widely than before.

“It’s my turn to set up a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "depression sucks," it sure does ;v;  
> ive noticed how wobbly I've written their relationship and from personal experience, it never ends well  
> hoooo boy I never planned that


	35. IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Sans sort of sort things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (did ya miss me. probably not)  
> IM SO SORRY THO FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE A MONTH  
> i just, lost all my motivation in the blink of an eye and had a real hard time gaining it back im so sorry  
> good news though, I have the rest of the story planned out!!!!  
> im just, chapters are going to take longer since my motivation really hates me itll probably take longer for me to get chapters out. im sorry ;v;  
> if there's any typos im sorry i typed like half of this when i was dead tired

You probably shouldn’t have suggested a date. Honestly, you had no idea where to go or what to do. And you had one day to prepare. But, it was the fastest way to make at least a little bit up for leaving for two months. It would’ve been easier to come up with something, if Sans would let you go.

“i’m not letting you out of my sight for at least the next week,” he grumbled, snuggling with you like a child would with their favorite stuffed animal.

“Sans, please, at least let me get up, you literally just laughed at my mention of a Valentine’s date and pulled me back,” you grinned mischievously, playing with your fingers, “Unless you don’t want to go on that date?” He stiffened a little, but still kept his grip tight.

“you really broke my trust,” he said flatly.’’

“I, is there any way for me to get it back?” Who knew you could have this much guilt.

“please, don’t pull a stunt like that again.”

You nodded, but Sans wasn’t satisfied with that answer, he pulled you face up to look at him directly in the eye.

“i mean it. don’t keep things like that from me. i was worried sick for seven weeks and you treated it like it was nothing, i’m your boyfriend, i have the right to know why there’s a change of plans.”

His gaze was intense, full of hurt. You almost laughed at the fact he decided to stay with you. You also wanted to call him out for avoiding things as well, but now wasn’t the time. So you decided to change the subject.

“My mom didn’t hate the fact I was dating a monster at least,” you shrugged, “I almost thought she would. Lucky me.”

Sans accepted the subject change, it was better to not talk about the previous topic for now, “who would ever hate such a charming skeleton like me?” He chuckled. You giggled at his statement, holding one of his hands, bringing it up to your face.

“I know, who knew I could find such a _hand_ some guy,” you smiled into his hand, “But seriously though. The date won’t be a surprise if you can see everything I’m doing.”

“this is a good enough date, having you here,” he pulled you closer.

“Sans, please,” you whined, trying to climb out of his grip.

“Please, just for today,” his voice small. He sounded so hurt from your attempts at escaping his grasp. The least you could do was just accept it.

“Alright,” you sighed and stopped struggling, letting him pull you tightly to his chest.

You spent a long time thinking about plans for tomorrow. Sans didn’t say anything or move. The deep, slow breaths you could feel told you he fell asleep. How could he even breathe? Radiating heat was also something skeletons could not do, yet here he was. Then again, he was a monster, just a human skeleton shaped one.

Letting out a quiet sigh, you pressed your forehead against his sternum. You could feel a slight hum coming from his chest, it must have been his equivalent to a heartbeat, maybe. Strangely, you felt attracted to it. It was such a hypnotizing sound, you found your eyelids slowly drooping as you paid attention to the sweet hum.

 

To no surprise, you woke up before Sans. Glancing up at his face, you noticed that his smile looked strained, and sweat was beading up on his skull. A nightmare.

You couldn’t just leave him in the nightmare, that was downright horrible. But, then you would have to risk getting hurt by him again. It didn’t matter if you got hurt, you didn’t want him to suffer.

“H-hey Sans, it’s just a bad dream, wake up,” you said while nudging him awake.

His eyes shot open, right socket devoid of light, the other burning a bright blue and gold. You noticed a little ping as you felt a pressure on your chest. While you didn’t go flying across the room like you expected, you ended up feeling incredibly heavy, slamming down on Sans’ ribcage. He gasped and sputtered, the flashing pupil disappearing, replaced with a small white light. The weight on your chest had lifted while all that happened as well.

“_____, i-” he started, hands hovering over you to make sure you were okay. You stopped him from worrying himself to death, placing your hands on his own.

“Sans, it’s alright, I’m fine,” reassuring him, you looked up from your hands to his face, meeting his troubled gaze. The dim eye-lights told you he really didn’t believe you.

“s-sorry,” he murmured, avoiding your own eyes.

“I’m alright, there’s no need to be worried, see?” You proved your point by showing no bruises or cuts on your skin. He sighed, relaxing in his spot, if only a little bit.

“if you say so…” he sighed pulling you close again, “mind if we… just lay here for a bit?”

You leaned into his arms, staying silent for a few seconds, honing in on the hum in his chest.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was 800 words of crap. sorry bout that.  
> and since itll probably take longer for me to come out with chapters, i guess ill take some one-shot requests??  
> ive wanted to write more one-shots but ey no ideas!  
> so yeah, guess ill take some requests now if you have any! <3 (just no nsfw ok, im 16 and very uncomfortable with that so yea)


	36. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try to make up for your horrible mistake by having a date with your favorite skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH SICNE IVE POSTED  
> life got the better of me and just decided to suck away all my motivation to do anything but sleep. BUT i got a lot today so i wanted to finish this chapter before going to bed to feel more fulfilled ;c;  
> im sorry if it doesnt flow very well i wrote weird chunks at even weirder intervals  
> man tho listening to Unidentified Flavourful Object was great in making it sound at least a little more fluffy  
> i should really be asleep now  
> sorry sorry ill let you read your long-awaited update

You have no idea how you managed to shove Sans out of your front door, but you did. Finally, you had an idea for the date the next day, you just needed to get some things ready. Once you were sure the skeleton wasn’t stalking you, you set out to gather what you needed for the day. Hopefully Sans liked sweet things as much as you.

As you shopped for ingredients for the little cake you were planning on baking, you definitely tried to keep your mind away from the last day. You were such an _asshole_ , leaving for way more than ‘just a few days’ with no explanation as to why. It was a surprise Sans seemed to have forgiven you after all that. No, that’s enough of those thoughts.

Shoving your straying train of thought away, you focused on getting everything you needed for the day ahead. Today was going to be a good day. No negative things on your mind whatsoever.

Getting home from your successful shopping trip, you placed the bags of groceries on one of the counters in your kitchen.

Before you went ahead and started preparing for the rest of the day, you visited your two flower pots first. Sans did an impeccable job making sure they stayed healthy, you would definitely have to thank him for that later.

Setting your wandering thoughts away, you stood in your kitchen, rolling up your sleeves to get started. You haven’t actually baked anything in awhile. It was going to be fun to do it again.

 

You stood proudly in front of the red-velvet cake you had just finished icing. It seemed pretty well made, you hope Sans would like it.

While you easily came up with an idea for a dessert, you always had a harder time coming up with an actual dinner. What would be easy enough for you to make, but still was considered romantic? You wondered if it ever really mattered.

You mulled over it for a few minutes before settling with spaghetti. While it wasn’t the best, pasta always seemed like a good option, and it was easy enough to make. And while you didn’t really like it per se, you didn’t despise it either.

Another trip to the store was needed though, since you rarely made it, and you were beginning to run out of time. Sans was supposed to be here at Six, and it was already three.

So, you rushed to the store again and got everything else you would need for dinner, racing back to your home as fast as you could.

By the time you finished making the meal, it was already five thirty, leaving you with half an hour of time to get ready yourself. Just wonderful.

You managed though, it never took you very long to get ready for anything, and you were rearing to go with just a few minutes to spare. In those few minutes of agonizing waiting, your anxiety shot up the charts.

What if he didn’t like the dinner? What if he wasn’t fond of cake? What if he thought your date idea was crap and too casual?

That and countless other ‘what if’s ran through your mind until two soft knocks on the door interrupted your thoughts.

Stumbling off the couch, you ran to the door to open it, greeting Sans.

“y’know you’re s’posed to say ‘who’s there,’ right?” Sans chuckled down at you.

“Oh! S-sorry! Uh, who’s there?”

“Justin.”

“Justin who?”

“Justin time for dinner.”

You couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter as you stepped aside to let the skeleton in, Sans laughing at your little reaction before settling himself down on the couch.

“so, whatcha got in mind for tonight?”

“I have dinner and dessert, and the other bit is a surprise,” you cooed at him, rushing into the kitchen to grab two plates of the spaghetti and bringing them to the living room. You normally don’t like eating on the couch, but sometime’s there’s exceptions.

“In the meantime, how about some Cosmos?” you smiled at the skeleton, handing a plate to him and settling down next to him, picking up the remote.

“a person after my own heart,” he gasped and held a hand up to his sternum. He graciously took the plate and began to dig in while you giggled, pulling up the film.

“y’know, this is pretty good. not as great as my bro’s, but it’s up there,” Sans commented, causing you to flush and bury your face in your hands, mumbling out a small ‘thanks.’ He let out a low chuckle, returning to the now playing film.

The two of you sat through a nice amount of it, chatting about certain things and eating both dinner and dessert. When you checked to see what it was like outside, you brightened up to see that the sun had fully set and it was nice and dark out.

“Alright,” you jumped up from you spot on the couch, “I know it’s still snowy and really cold out, but we’ve been blessed with clear skies tonight, and I’m really excited for this!”

“and what are you so excited about?” he chuckled, crossing his arms. He watched as you eagerly ran out of the room, coming out seconds later with a mess of blankets in your arms.

“I think you know,” you smiled, dropping the crumpled u[ blankets on to the couch. After you messily folded them, you picked up the large pile, sauntering towards the door. Sans chuckled, standing up to follow you to the door.

“‘ere, lemme take some,” but by ‘some,’ he meant all. Luckily for him though, his vision wasn’t obscured by the pile and he wasn’t as inhibited as you were.

“You didn’t have to take _all_ of them,” you sighed, opening the door to the outside.

“too late now, got too much of my hands,” he laughed more. Pouting, you locked the door behind the two of you and headed outside the complex and down the street.

“seriously though, where’re we goin’? i’m just _dyin_ ’ to know.”

You turned to him, walking backwards slowly, “Take a guess,” you smiled, “what involves being outside on a clear night and blankets?”

“oh!” he exclaimed, his own smile turning soft, “but why now? there’s still snow on the ground. that can’t be comfortable for people sensitive to the cold.”

“I’m sturdy you know!” you turned around so you wouldn’t trip over something and hurt yourself. Though you doubted that Sans would let that happen.

“sure ya are,” he chuckled, giving you a smug look.

The short walk to your favorite area was silent after that, both of you just enjoying each others company. Negative thoughts kept trying to break their way through the barrier you had set up in your mind. You didn’t want to damper the cheerful mood you had set up though, so you ignored them to the fullest extent.

You had reached the clearing you had grown to love in a short amount of time after the two of you got quiet. It was weird seeing the normally emerald grass mixed with wild flowers of every color imaginable covered in a layer of pure white snow. Not a bad weird per se, just a different weird.

“Alright!” you clapped your hands together, turning to face your skeleton boyfriend, “Let’s set up!”

The next few minutes where you and Sans laying the blankets out so there would be enough space for the two of you and enough layers so that the cold ground couldn’t be felt. Once everything was in place, you and Sans settled down onto the blankets to stare at the expansive sky above you.

Sans had apparently studied the stars a lot, since he was able to point out every constellation, and even the names of the stars. You enjoyed seeing those starry pupils and the bright smile on his face as he explained in detail every star and constellation he pointed out.

While you enjoyed listening to him ramble on about that one star to the left is colder than the one right next to it, the combination of it being late at night and you being around Sans’ warmth, you found yourself getting more and more sleepy as time passed by. The last thing you remembered before falling into sleep was a bony yet warm embrace carrying you somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhhh the ending was just  
> rushed  
> im sorry ;v;  
> snas is even yelling at me cause im not going to bed this is what i get for trying to get one more thing posted before i sleep


	37. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you share some things with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah a new chapter so soon after like 2 months of nothing???? amaze  
> i've just sort of got more motivation back, though i dont really have any big projects due at the end of the week anymore so i guess thats a factor  
> this is also sorta shorter but this was actually supposed to be in the last chapter according to my outline ahah  
> always make sure to check your outline kiddos  
> have a new chapter

A soft sight roused you from your sleep. Arms tightened around you, pulling you close to the owner of them.

“You awake?” you mumbled, picking up one of the skeleton’s hands. A sleepy hum was your answer, his hand twitched in your grasp. You inspected each bone closely, marvelling at how they fit together with just magic. At some point, you roles reversed and it was Sans who was observing your hand.

“Sorry…” you whispered, partially hoping for him to not hear.

“‘bout what?” Shoot, he heard.

“About leaving for so long,” Sans stopped poking at the skin on your hands. He sucked in a breath slowly before replying.

“i get that you’re apologizin’, but i’m just not ready to forgive ya yet.”

“...I understand,” you said, pushing yourself away from his embrace. Sitting up, you noticed that you were in your bed. No longer outside under the stars.

You fell silent again, playing with the fabric of your dress while thinking of something to say.

“I never planned on living so far away from my family. I never planned to move here,” you finally started after a while. Sans sat up as well, shooting you a curious glance, urging you to continue.

“It just... happened,” you tried to find the right words, “Just… One day I felt the need to escape, you know? I lived in that same _stupid_ town my whole life. I felt, trapped.”

“i was trapped under a mountain for most of my life, “he laughed bitterly.

“O-oh, right,” you winced. Of course Sans knew what you felt. Except, he had a more valid reason to feel the way he had. You were just a human with lots of freedom, but too young to get to do what you wanted to for a while.

“B-but, um…” you stammered, “I...I Left with no warning. Not a single good bye. I ran away with nothing but the clothes on my back, and I-I ended up here.”

“My life wasn’t bad at home per se,” you sighed, “I was just… scared.”

“I had everything I needed, a home, a family, money for necessities, friends, sort of. I had no reason to leave.”

“but you did anyways,” Sans commented.

“I did. Because I was scared. I was scared of people, scared of living by myself, scared of dealing with all the things I was terrified of,” you bit your lip, holding your arms tightly around you, “With the _stupid twisted_ mind I have, I deduced that _this_ , running away, was the best choice for me.”

“But I keep _fucking it up_!” you growled, digging your nails into your skin.

“My family had no way to contact me, I was all alone and broke, I was practically half dead by the time my friend, Blake, met me.”

“I-I never contact my family during the time I was here, only few months ago was when I talked to them again for the first time.”

“My dad even _died_ when I was gone for fucks sake!” tears were building up in your eyes, “I never had the best relationship with him, but he’s my dad, you know?” They spilled over your cheeks, even though you tried your best to stop them. Throughout the two months you spent away, you shoved the rotting thought of your father no longer being alive to the innermost corner of your mind. It finally resurfaced when you brought this all up.

“I-I still loved him. A-and I-I never g-got to say it enough. I n-never got to say goodbye,” you sobbed.

Sans didn’t say anything, instead he replied by pulling you to his rib cage. He hummed lightly, brushing a hand through your hair as you cried your heart out.

Once you had calmed down to just a few hiccups and sniffles, you pulled away from him. He gazed down at you, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

“Thank you, I’m alright now,” you sighed, taking in a shuddery breath, “Sorry, I just… I needed to get that off my chest.”

You were pulled into another hug, Sans holding you tightly, “well i’m fine with you on my chest.”

You snorted, taken aback by the statement, “That sounded, _really bad_ ,” you slapped him lightly on his sternum.

“yeah, it sorta did,” he chuckled sheepishly, a blue hue flowering on his cheekbones.

“Bad replies aside,” you said, pink cheeks matching Sans’, “why don't we go out to eat for breakfast?”

“breakfast sounds good.”

“Great,” you slid off your bed, stretching and wiping away the rest of the tears, “Now, get out while I dress,” you demanded, pushing him off your bed and out your room. Quickly tossing a new outfit together, you ran outside just a few minutes later.

Sans was lounging on your couch, his feet resting on the coffee table. Somehow, he also managed to get a change of clothes. He was wearing a pair of simple black sweatpants, a cream turtleneck and changed his usual fluffy pink slippers to blue sneakers. He still had the familiar cerulean hoodie draped over his shoulders. If you asked how he was able to change so quickly you knew he would just chalk it all up to magic. So you took the shortcut and didn’t bother asking.

“ready?” He hummed, glancing at you with half-lidded eye sockets.

“Yep, let’s get going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always forget to add things in these notes its infuriating to remember when its too late  
> i forgot to thank you guys for 10000 hits! like holy crap thats such a large number i cant even believe it! I also almost had 400 kudos too its just  
> im very amazed at how much people seem to like this so thank you for reading!!!  
> im still sorta taking requests by the way! if they're fluffy enough ill probably add them to one of my other fics, 'What Could Go Wrong?' cause thats supposed to be a purely fluff and fun times kinda thing  
> if not ill probably make another fic thats just full of one-shots and that jazz .v.  
> 


	38. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Sans have a small chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~ive really given up on giving cool chapter titles havent i~~  
>  ughhh i hate like. 95% of this chapter im sorry im showing this to you ;v;  
> i had this finished like a whole day ago but i just set it away and found any other excuse to type it up and post it here ;v;  
> anyways there is blood in this chapter

The small amount of happiness in your relationship was short lived. Somewhere, deep down in your soul, you knew it wasn’t going to last. All you hoped for was for you to be able to grasp onto the tiny ray of happiness for just a little longer.

As the days got longer, so did the breaks between you and Sans seeing each other. AS the weather got warmer, so did your heated debates with the skeleton. As the snow melted and wasted away, so did the hope of your relationship with Sans.

Winter changed into spring, but the cold still had it’s grasp on your heart. Whenever days got really bad, you would think back to the Valentine’s date, how happy it was, How it was your last chance of fixing everything. Whatever you did though, wasn’t enough.

With how tense you and Sans had gotten, you almost hate being in his presence now. It was much more preferred for you to be at work, or with Blake, even though they would sometimes bring up the sore subject of the skeleton.

You stopped hanging around with your monster friends in general, worried they’d have Sans with them. It was back to you being mostly alone again.

 

The door shut quietly behind you as you entered your apartment. You had just finished a shift, and now it was time to relax. Smiling at the accumulating pots of flowers, you slid into the kitchen, pulling out a box of mac and cheese to start making. Even with all the bad things happening, you still could enjoy the cheesy pasta.

While waiting for the water to boil, you glanced over to the flowers growing. In addition to the lilies, you had roses, black-eyed susans, tulips, even buttercups. Courtesy of Asgore. You still had the echo flowers Sans had given you, you cherished them deeply. They were something you could never give up. They were even moved to your room, the low fluorescent glow soothing to gaze at.

You shook yourself out of your thoughts, checking on the now boiling water. As you started stirring the noodles, you easily fell back into the train of thoughts. Until a buzz interrupted you. Your phone on the counter gathered your attention after. Abandoning the noodles for a few seconds, you picked up your phone to check it Your chest tightened when you saw Sans’ contact as the new message. It was probably nothing, you hoped. With some hesitation, you opened the message.

**Sans**  
*i think we should have a chat

Oh no, it was the ‘we need to talk’ message. Your heart sunk as you typed out a reply.

**You**  
-Alright, when?

You set your phone down on the counter, going back to the noodles. By the time he replied again, your dinner was done and served, you were sitting down and eating them.

**Sans**  
*how bout this time tomorrow, your place?  
*you dont work then, right? 

**You**  
-I’ll be home then I can do that

**Sans**  
*cool  
*see you then

You sighed, letting the phone clatter on the table. The day was long, and you were just plain tired. Too tired to deal with this at the moment. You decided you just wanted to sleep, and climbed into your bed soon after.

 

The whole day you tried to ignore the pressure in your chest. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen. By the time Sans finally knocked on the door later in the day, you worried that you were going to implode from anxiety.

“hey,” he said once you opened the door.

“Hi,” you squeaked, stepping to the side and closing the door behind him after he stepped in, “w-want anything to drink?”

“‘m fine,” grunting, the skeleton flopped onto your couch, resting his slippered feet on the table. He turned his head to look at you expectantly. Eye-lights demanding you to join him. Nodding nervously, you moved to site next to him.

“S-so, what did you want to talk about?”

He gave you a look, “y’know, about this, our relationship.”

“R-right,” you stiffened, hands tightening in your lap.

“we haven’t really took the chance to learn about each other, y’know?”

“I...I guess?”

“you opened up on that date about your past, but that’s as far as you got. after that, you haven’t brought it up since.”

“I mean, I-I still said something about it. It’s better than nothing, you shrunk in on yourself. It felt like you were a child being scolded. “It’s just, hard to talk about.”

Sans scoffed, “hard to talk about, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” you avoided his piercing glare.

“and i bet watching the people you love die over and over again is something so much easier to talk about,” Sans spat out, malice dripping from his voice.

“I…I, uh…”

“you think _you_ had it hard?” he was standing now, glaring down at you, “why don’t you go ahead and live my past and decide!”

“I think about that all the time!” you joined, staring the skeleton down, “I know I don’t have a horrible life, it was actually pretty decent! Yet here I am! Here I am anyways!”

Sans was silent, though he was still fuming, that was no different. He was just forming his reply.

“you can’t understand how this feels,” he said numbly, “knowing that one day, without any warning,” his tone growing harsh with every word, “that it could all reset,” his left eye was starting to glow blue and yellow, and his gaze was far off as if he wasn’t really there.

“”Reset’? Wh-what are you talking about, Sans?” you weren't sure if you wanted to comfort him or take a few steps away. That glow was never a good sign.

“They could just restart if they wanted to,” he chuckled grimly, clutching at his skull, “and what it’s _them_ who comes back, and i have to suffer, over, and over again.”

“Sa-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Sans screamed the moment you took a step toward him. You didn’t get very far after that. A warm feeling seeped from your stomach, with something stopping you. Looking down, you were met with a pure white bone jutting out of the ground. It burrowed into your stomach, your red blood tainting the glimmering surface.

Your eyelids felt heavy, everything felt heavy. The bone disintegrated underneath you, but you never hit the ground. Something had caught you and picked you up, but your vision was darkening too fast, and your mind clogging up too much to comprehend what was going on.

The last thing you really remembered was someone shouting and lots of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this wa s so bad  
> but at least this is the worst itll get so dont worry about that ;c;  
> tho theres only like, one or two more chapters after this for where i wanted it to end ;v;


	39. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fate has bittersweet plans for you

Pain shot throughout your stomach, but it wasn’t as bad as you could imagine. It was enough to keep you from falling back asleep though. Hesitantly, you cracked open your eyes, blinded temporarily by the brightness of the waking world.

“Oh! They’re awake!” a soft and motherly voice called out in the room. Followed were some murmurs that grew excited soon after.

Once your vision cleared, you surveyed the room. It was pretty crowded with most of your friends, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus as well, but he was excitedly running out the door to apparently go get a nurse. The only two who weren’t there were Blake and Sans. The small group crowded over the bed you were laying on.

“Man, you took quite the hit!” Undyne shouted first, making you wince from both the volume and groggy memory. Trying to pull up anything besides the pain you felt just resulted in nothing. Maybe it would come back later, even though you might not want it to come back.

“Sh-she’s just s-saying th-that we were very w-worried about y-you,” Alphys intercepted, giving you a sheepish grin. You returned a small smile of your own.

Frisk patted your knee reassuringly just as Papyrus re-entered the room with the nurse almost being dragged behind him. She went over the details of your injury, and it did not sound very pretty. If the bone was an inch in any other direction it would have been possible that you wouldn’t have made it. The thought was terrifying to you. Once the nurse had made sure that you were alright, she left you to go and chat with your visitors. After a while you asked to call up Blake to tell them what happened. They came running through the door in an amazing amount of time, taking a minute to catch their breath before freaking out over you.

“Holy crap are you okay?!” their volume was getting close to Papyrus’ levels of loudness. Toriel noticed your discomfort and shushed them quickly. They apologized in a quieter voice, scratching the back of their neck.

You laughed softly, regretting soon after when pain shot through you, “I’m as ‘okay’ as I can be in this situation.”

They looked about ready to grab your shoulders and shake you, “Who did this? It couldn’t have been something you did on yourself, could it?”

“I-it was an accident,” you winced, “he- he didn’t mean to d-do it,” _I hope…_

“Accident or not someone’s getting an ass-kicking!” gosh they were starting to sound like Undyne.

“It’s alright Blake, seriously.”

“I don’t think you being in the hospital right now counts as ‘alright,’ _____,” they crossed their arms, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Honestly, we don’t need a second person in the hospital,” you deadpanned, causing Undyne to bark out in laughter.

You and Blake continued bickering for a bit, and you managed to convince them to not go out and hunt down Sans, and the conversation turned to the rest of the group. It was a nice way to forget about everything that had happened, a nice escape for the moment. But the distraction had to come to an end at some point, and you wished that none of them had to leave when visiting hours were over.

Now it was just you, alone. You stared at Sans’ contact on your phone for a few minutes, contemplating if you should call him or not. He had hurt you, hurt you enough to send you to the hospital. He was hurting too, you were aware of that. Both of you were to blame for these events. You decided to hit the call button.

The phone rang for far too long than you would have liked. It felt like time had slowed down to a minuscule speed to spite you, it felt like an eternity had passed when Sans actually answered the call.

“_____?” he sounded so tired, his voice shaky as well.

“Hi,” you breathed, glad that he answered, “Visiting hours are over for now, but I think it would be nice to see you sometime.”

“...you, you really want to see me?”

“Of course, I know whatever you did, you didn’t mean to actually hurt me, right?”

“i- but i,” he sighed. There was some shuffling on the other side, “it’d be better if we talk about this in person. where are you?”

“What?”

“what hospital are you at?”

You gaped at your phone, “Sans, you can’t be serious. I said visiting times are over.”

“trust me, just tell me where you are.”

Quietly groaning, you told him where you were, and within seconds he was standing in front of your bed, phone still at his non-existent ear. He looked horrible.

“You look horrible.”

“you don’t look all that great either,” he chuckled, taking a seat in one of the available chairs.

“So why did you need to talk to me at this instant?”

“i have some explainin’ to do.”

Sans explained to you what he meant by ‘reset’ during the whole ordeal. About how he relived the same days over and over again whilst underground, and how fearfully enough, it was Frisk who had caused a lot of it. He talked about how sometimes they would be nice and befriend everyone, resetting the whole thing the moment he got a taste of the fresh air outside. Other times Frisk would not be so kind, they would kill, sometimes just a few monsters, sometimes just Papyrus, sometimes everyone. Sans had lost count of how many times he relived those days, something slightly different depending on how merciful the kid was feeling. He talked about how he would fight them, how strong they were. The first few times he was convinced that he had won after he easily obliterated them, except they came back, again, and again. They sapped his energy away from him, and he admitted to having died multiple times.

The room was eerily quiet after, with you soaking in the details, and Sans recovering from the fully resurfaced memories.

“Wh-what about this..?”

“kid promised to not reset. don’t know how much i can trust ‘em though,” he chuckled, bringing a hand up to rub his face.

You wrung your hands, “I’m sorry…”

“not your fault.”

The room fell silent once again, neither of you were really sure on how to continue. You just stared at the wall in front of you, lost in thought.

“h-hey, _____,” Sans coughed, startling you.

“Yeah?”

“i... i think it’s best if we,” he cleared his throat, “if we, y’know, just sort of, uh, take a break?”

“I think that might be the best choice…” you nodded solemnly.

“s-so uh, before i go,” clearing his throat once again, a blue blush spread lightly on his cheeks, “c-can i just, see your soul? i uh, never really got the chance to.”

You blinked at him, processing the question for a few seconds, “Oh, uh, sure?”

“really?” he gazed at you with hopeful eye-lights. When you nodded again, he eagerly scooted the chair closer to you. With a large amount of hesitation, he brought his hand up to your chest, concentrating and slowly pulling away soon after. What followed was a brilliantly blue heart. It had cracks from the wear and tear of life, but it still shone brightly. Sans cupped your soul gently in his hands, as if the simplest thing would cause it to shatter. He gazed into the surface for what felt like forever, inspecting all he could, for this could be the only time he’d ever get to see it ever. His smile grew more genuine as he stared at it.

It really was a beautiful soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39 chapters. sorta sad i could get it to 40, a nice even number and a 10 at that too.  
> guess it just wasnt meant to be  
> im sorta unhappy with this chapter, but i dont think i could really word it any differently?? im real bad at editing anything  
> i've never been a fan of good or bad endings, i've always preferred the ones in the middle, where life still says it hates you but you'll probably be able to survive. probably because most of the 'arcs' in my life usually dont end in the best way.  
> this has been, REALLY fun to write! I cant believe i managed to write something thats 50k words! holy crap im amazed!  
> i always found it sort of funny, how this was pretty much a test for me. i had started reading reader-inserts after finding so many sans/reader things when i wanted to read some undertale fanfic. a month after i started reading them, i was sort of inspired to write my own, and my friend convinced me to make an account and try to post something. but a lot of it was to see if i actually even ENJOYED writing, which i really do! since here i am!  
> im just, FLOORED by how much support this got! i have 400 kudos, 10000 hits, almost 100 subscriptions to this, its just, amazing! i never thought people would actually enjoy what i write, especially since i never really got very far in any of the things i wrote prior to this.  
> ive made some awesome friends so far from all this and i dont think ill stop writing any time soon, so look forward to anything else i have planned!  
> i do have some other things posted if you havent checked them out! Though one of them, Take the Edge Off, is currently sort of on a small hiatus due to my friend's and my lives being a little too hectic at the moment so we havent gotten that much time to write ;v;  
> I also have a short story that only really gets another chapter if i get an idea, and the other one is just pure happiness and embarrassment, there wont be any angst there, so if you want a good happy story i recommend reading that!!  
> oh man here i am rambling haha, if you ever want to chat with me or whatever people do, feel free to message me on my tumblr, vendingmachinefromhell.tumblr.com! im usually on it so i probably wont miss your message .v.  
> and one more thank you for reading this!!  
> see you in another story!


End file.
